Healing and Love
by theblindwriter95
Summary: In a universe where Edward and Lydia survived their sickness, they help their daughters heal alongside the royal family while facing times of joy and other emotions in a series of one shots.
1. Grandparenting

Healing and Love

Summary: In a universe where Edward and Lydia survived their sickness, they help their daughters heal alongside the royal family while facing times of joy and other emotions in a series of one shots.

One: Grandparenting

Plot: As Nell's first night as a new mother approaches, Lydia sees her exhausted and emotionally drained from hours before, offering some help.

"There you go Nellie. They'll be safe in here," Lydia offered, wrapping up her newborn granddaughters together in their new (and slightly used) baby blanket.

"Thanks Mama," Nell yawned slightly, rubbing her eyes. "I just can't believe it."

"I know," Lydia murmured. "You did an outstanding job. I can't begin to tell you how proud I am of you."

"Elena Lydia and Gabby Anna," Nell smiled. "Do you like the names?"

"I love them," Lydia murmured, since Elena shared her name. "I'm honored you named her after me."

Elena cooed, raising her fisted arms into the air, staring at the mother and daughter before happily cooing at Lydia.

"No no. I'm not your mommy!" Lydia chuckled with a smile, musing Nell's hair.

"Nell can we play with the babies?" Madeline asked as Roland and Edward followed behind them.

"Not right now, sweetheart," Lydia shook her head. "They've only just been born, and they're extremely delicate. You don't want to hurt them, do you?"

"No, but we can at least say hello," Sabrina smiled, stroking Elena's hand with a finger, and smiling as she grabbed onto it.

"Hi, Elena! Hi, Gabby!" Madeline smiled, copying Sabrina's actions with Gabby, and smiling as she got the same result. "They like us!"

"Of course they do," Nell smiled, "They know their aunties when they see them!"

"Just like your sisters did with you when they were born," Edward recalled with a smile, stroking her hair. "How are you doing sweetheart?"

"Tired," Nell groaned softly. "Papa, now I understand why you wouldn't let me be with Mama after Sabrina and Madeline were born."

"It was just for a little while," Edward smiled, "She let you see them the next day. And of course, you dragged Robert two whole blocks so he could see your new sisters too!"

Nell laughed with him, but she said, "You'd be excited too, if you learned you were an older sister to twins!"

"Good point!" Edward grinned, gently mussing her hair.

Elena and Gabby cooed, seeing Bobby Lee take Lamb lamb from their shared crib for the time being before seeing the plush toy in front of them.

"Hey! He's not food!" Bobby Lee pouted, playfully whining at his mother to take his beloved childhood toy back.

"That's right, sweetheart; Lamb-Lamb is a friend, not food!" Florence smiled.

"We'll share Lamb-Lamb, won't we, girls?" Bobby Lee smiled.

Elena let out a little squeal and reached for Lamb-Lamb, while Gabby cooed and stroked his plush.

"Well, look at you with your new friend," Florence smiled. "Lamb-Lamb will keep you safe."

"That's right," Bobby Lee smiled. "I kept Lamb-Lamb with me at night because he's so soft and warm...and because he has a black belt in karate!" He laughed along with everyone and added, "And I know he'll do the same for you two."

"The first night might be easy," Nell muttered with a smile. "They'll just sleep!"

"You think that now but they will cry and will need a change or to be fed," Edward recalled, Lydia nodded her head in agreement.

"Babies cry?" Madeline asked with a frown.

"Yes, but that's only because they can't talk yet," Lydia replied. "At first, you have to guess what they want, but you learn what they need as you go along."

"How long will it take?" Madeline asked.

"Well, it all depends on the baby," Lydia reasoned, "Every baby has different needs at night. Take you and Sabrina for example, Maddie. When Sabrina wanted to sleep, you'd be hungry. When you were hungry, Sabrina would need to be changed."

"You two were identical!" Edward agreed, picking Madeline up and spinning her around. "Why couldn't you do something together?"

"I don't know!" Madeline giggled, "I was a baby at the time!"

"That's your excuse for everything!" Edward grinned, covering her in kisses.

Madeline giggled at the kisses, unaware that one of her nieces had started crying.

"Gabby... Oh sweet girl. It's okay," Lydia assured the crying infant with a smile.

"Is she hungry?" Sabrina asked with a frown.

"Is she sleepy like Mommy?" Bobby Lee asked with a laugh.

"No no. She just wants her mommy," Florence explained as Gabby was placed in Nell's arms.

"Gabby...come here, sweetheart. Mommy's here," Nell whispered. "It's alright...Mommy's here."

Sure enough, Gabby looked around and relaxed in Nell's arms.

"See, Maddie? If Gabby cries for Mommy, Elena's dead to the world," Bobby Lee smiled at Elena, who was sleeping through the whole thing.

Elena started to hiccup a little, starting to whimper softly.

"Did we break her?" Madeline asked with a frown.

"You can't break babies Madeline Elizabeth!" Bianca chuckled with a smile.

"I've got her," Bobby Lee smiled. He walked her around the room, humming softly and patting her back.

As Madeline and Sabrina watched, Elena sighed happily in Bobby Lee's arms and fell asleep again. "That's right, Elena, you're Daddy's little girl, aren't you?" Bobby Lee murmured as he laid her down again.

"Come on girls. It's time to say bye bye to your nieces," Edward said, carefully stroking Elena and Gabby's hair.

"Why?" Sabrina and Madeline asked together with pouting lips.

"Not forever, you two, it's just so they can take a nap," Edward assured them.

"You should also let Nellie rest too," Lydia agreed. "Having twins takes a lot out of you."

"Tell me about it," Roland agreed, "When James and Amber were born, my first wife stayed in bed for a long time. But it was all right." he added, seeing Madeline and Sabrina's worried looks. "She got stronger every day, and after a while she felt much better."

"You said they sang every day," Sabrina agreed, "Can we do that with Nell too?"

"I think she'd love that," Lydia smiled as Nell, Elena, and Gabby all fell asleep.

…

"Nellie is so exhausted. I can't wake her up."

Elena and Gabby's cries had erupted during the night as Lydia ran a hand through her hair.

She hadn't had much experience with baby twins ever since Sabrina and Madeline were born, being careful not to wake up her sleeping teenage daughter.

"Lydia, would you like some help?" Bianca asked. "Pardon me for saying so, but caring for twins is a two-person job."

"I'd love that," Lydia smiled. "Which one would you like?"

"We'll be comforting both of them either way, but for now, I'll take Gabby Anna, and you can take Elena Lydia," Bianca smiled as she took Gabby and started rocking her.

Elena whimpered in Lydia's arms, sucking one of her fingers.

"Are you hungry?" Lydia asked with a smile.

Elena cooed softly, spotting Gabby who cooed back, looking around for a midnight feeding.

"Well, Edward, you wanted them to do something identical," Bianca chuckled, "They're hungry at the same time! Is that good enough for you?"

"You know I'm just teasing you, right, my sweet girls?" Edward asked as Nell started nursing Elena and Gabby. "I know you'll grow up to be sweet, independent young ladies with your own individual personalities."

"I've known that since the moment I first saw them," Nell smiled.

"So have I. Three times!" Lydia chuckled, stroking Nell's hair.

Minutes later Nell had fallen back to sleep again, emotionally drained as Elena and Gabby looked at Lydia and Edward.

"Shall we put them to bed too?" Lydia asked.

"I think that's a good idea," Edward agreed.

"And the perfect lullaby for them," Lydia added as she sang softly, "A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella

Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea..."

As she sang, Elena and Gabby fell asleep, and Edward smiled. "Helenita's old lullaby works every time!"

"We'll tell her when she wakes up," Lydia agreed. "I don't know if she remembers it, but we'll have to find the music and have James play it."

"Well we're parents and grandparents now!" Edward laughed softly, putting Lamb Lamb between the girls.

"You should've seen Nellie today Edward," Lydia muttered, kissing Elena and Gabby's foreheads.

"Oh?" Edward asked in surprise. "What happened while she was in labor?"

"She started screaming, which we knew was normal," Lydia started, "And she was cursing Jimmy and his family out. I should tell you that I'm glad Madeline and Sabrina weren't there to hear what she was saying...you wouldn't happen to know where she heard such language, would you, Edward?"

"Probably from Jimmy and his family, because I know I'd never dream of saying such things!" Edward smiled innocently. When he saw Lydia's suspicious look, he muttered, "I might have said something obscene once, but that was only because I was seeking revenge on the goose that pecked her as a child! How was I to know she'd remember that word after all those years? And I might have said it again when Robert, the guards, and I went in and rescued her, Madeline, and Sabrina."

"Oh, yes, as long as you had a good reason, it's perfectly acceptable," Lydia smirked.

"Helen, what is it?" Edward asked, hearing Nell softly whimper in her sleep.

"Papa?" Nell asked with sleepless eyes before tears went down her cheeks. "Oh Mama! Oh Papa!"

"Nellie, what happened?" Lydia asked, wiping her tears away.

"Jimmy had me again!" Nell cried. "He took only me and took me far away! I couldn't escape him no matter what! He even let Beth and Robby attack me!"

"The sooner that bastard and his worthless family are executed and out of our lives, the better," Edward growled, pulling Nell into a tight hug.

"I couldn't agree more, Edward," Lydia murmured. She took Nell in her arms just like she used to when she was little. "Nellie, my sweet girl...it's alright...you're safe now, and they'll never come near you again..." Then just like she had for Elena and Gabby, Lydia rocked Nell as she sang softly, "A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella...Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea..."

"You remembered it..." Nell murmured, recalling one of her favorite childhood songs. "We need the music so James can learn it."

"We were thinking the same thing, sweetheart," Edward smiled.

"We've helped you tonight with your daughters," Lydia smiled, kissing Nell's cheek. "Will you be alright?"

"No! I mean no," Nell muttered softly, glancing at her parents and back to her children. "Could you sleep with me tonight? Just like old times before Sabrina and Madeline?"

"I don't see why not," Lydia smiled.

"Of course," Edward agreed.

"It's silly to ask that isn't it?" Nell asked softly, looking at Elena and Gabby. "I just became a mommy today and now I'm acting childish."

"Don't worry about a thing, Nellie," Lydia murmured. "Of course we'll both stay with you."

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Helenita," Edward agreed. "We'll stay right by your side all night."

"Promise?" Nell asked with a smile.

Edward and Lydia glanced down at her, picturing in their minds a four year old little girl from their last time sleeping together as a family, not a young woman.

But they couldn't keep Nell little forever much to the aching in their hearts, hugging her close.

"For tonight, we'll stay with you," Lydia agreed. "We promise you, sweetheart, everything will get better."

"If you ever have a problem, you know we'll be here for you," Edward added.

"If you need to talk to us about anything at all, whether it's questions on how to raise your girls, or you need a shoulder to cry on, you know we're both going to be right beside you," Lydia added.

Nell smiled as she fell asleep, listening to her parents' soothing voices and promises.


	2. Anger isn't nice

Two: Anger isn't nice

Plot: After Madeline gets in trouble in kindergarten for hitting a boy, the family tries to help her with her emotions.

"You did what?!"

Despite being five, Madeline flinched at her father's voice as she remembered her time with Jimmy and his sons with tears going down her cheeks.

"Hit a boy. But he got me angry!" Madeline sobbed, terrified that Edward would strike.

"What did he do?" Edward asked softly, hugging her close.

"He talked about Nell," Madeline sniffed, looking down her feet.

"Madeline, we need to work on this anger of yours butterfly. Now what did he say about Nell?" Edward asked, gathering her in a hug.

"He called Nell a...a whore," Madeline whispered the last word, knowing that it was like a swear word. "I told him that she wasn't, and we all know what happened wasn't her fault, but he wouldn't listen."

"Maddie, sweetheart, thank you for standing up for me, but you know fighting's never the answer," Nell murmured. "You should have talked to the teacher about it. She knows what happened to us, and she also knows that what happened wasn't my fault."

"I'm sorry, Nell," Madeline whimpered.

"You shouldn't be sorry baby," Nell assured her with a smile.

"But I am! I try to be good! Special when we just got Mommy and Daddy back!" Madeline sobbed, hugging herself.

"It's going to take a while for everything to settle down," Nell admitted. "We all have things from that time that we're dealing with, but I think I suffered the most, because of what Jimmy did to me."

"Sabrina was locked in the closet all the time and now she's...claus-tro-phobic!" Madeline sniffled, but pronounced the word that described Sabrina's crippling fear of closed doors and small spaces. "And I'm scared of fire!"

"You don't have to worry about that anymore," Nell murmured, "Nobody will ever hold you against a fire ever again, or burn you with cigarettes, or anything for that matter!"

"She's right sweetheart," Edward assured Madeline with a stroke of her hair. "Me and Mommy will never let anything happen to you three ever again."

"But why would they take us?" Madeline asked with a sniff.

"Where were we when they took us?" Sabrina wondered, her and Madeline's memories of that dreaded day faded.

"I'd asked you to go to the market for me," Lydia remembered. "We needed a few things, and Helen offered to get them for us. Sabrina wanted to visit one of the nearby shops, and Madeline just wanted to get out of the house, since she felt like she'd been cooped up all day. We didn't notice anything wrong at first when you didn't come back. We just thought you saw one of your friends and stopped to talk to them for a while."

"It wasn't until that night when we went to look for you," Edward agreed. "We went to the market where we heard people talking about someone putting up a fight. We saw a trail of the food we asked you to get, but it stopped. We found wagon tracks and followed them until it started raining."

Nell nodded as the memories came back. Jimmy had grabbed her and tried to take her away with him. Madeline and Sabrina saw what was going on. They tried to help Nell, but Beth and Robby had grabbed them and taken them as well.

Madeline and Sabrina shuddered at that moment, now remembering bits and pieces of that night.

But not as well as their sister as they asked her to remember that night, unaware of a concerned set of siblings listening.

As Nell started to cry as she remembered the events, she felt Sofia's calming touch on her shoulder. "Nell, is there anything we can do to help?"

"Go back in time and stop me and my sisters from getting into that mess with Jimmy and his family?" Nell sniffled as Amber held her hand.

"I don't think any of us have mastered spells that deal with time travel, and I don't think Cedric would let us do something like that," James joked as he hugged her.

"Thanks anyway," Nell sniffed with a smile.

"But what about Maddie?" Sabrina asked with a frown.

"What about her?" Amber asked in surprise.

"She's had a lot of anger issues since we've been rescued," Nell sighed, telling them about the fight she'd had.

"Now that you mention it, I have seen her throwing things from time to time," Amber murmured, "She'd get so upset about something trivial, then she'd start screaming and having a fit."

"Maybe we can help with them," Sofia offered, taking Madeline's hand. "Madeline?"

"Yes?" Madeline asked with a sniff.

"Can you tell us what's made you angry lately?" Lydia asked, stroking her hair.

"Okay," Madeline sighed softly."Boys at school come up to me. They make fun of Nell because of what happened to her. I try to tell them that it's none of their business, like you told us to say, but they don't listen. They just get worse and worse, and so I start hitting them to make them stop."

"Hitting's not the answer, Maddie, you know that," Lydia murmured.

"I know, but when I tell the teacher and she asks them about it, the boys always say they didn't say or do anything wrong, and I just started hitting them," Madeline buried her face in Lydia's chest.

"But the teacher doesn't believe that, does she?" James asked.

"She shouldn't," Edward assured him, mussing his hair, "But the boys just say they didn't do anything, then they start again, is that it?"

Madeline nodded softly with a sniff, not leaving Lydia's chest.

"Boys... Then they'll just grow up to be bastard men!" Nell hissed, unable to conceal her feelings about the opposite sex any longer.

"You mean I'll grow up to be like that? NOOOOO!" James struck an Amber-worthy (or so he thought) dramatic pose, and hid behind Edward and Lydia. "Say it ain't so, Nell! I don't want to be like that!"

Even Amber had to laugh at her brother's antics. She knew James was only kidding, but he knew that this was a serious discussion, and he wanted to cheer the girls up after everything they'd been through.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about James growing up to be like that," Edward grinned, mussing James' hair, "He's a little troublemaker in his own way, but he has a good heart, and a good head on his shoulders."

"It's true!" Nell chuckled with a smile before gathering her sisters close. "Girls, listen to me. I wanna tell you this before you go back to kindergarten tomorrow."

"What is it?" Sabrina and Madeline asked together, looking up at their big sister.

"The two of you were so incredibly brave when you tried to rescue me," Nell started. "Not many kids your age would jump on two grown men and try to make them let me go. You even tried to help me escape once or twice."

"But Beth and Robby beat all of us," Sabrina sniffled.

"Maybe, but those were only little setbacks in your plans," Nell smiled as she hugged her, "I know you were trying to help me, and we couldn't have survived as long as we did if we didn't have each other."

"No?" Madeline asked in surprise.

"No," Nell answered, musing her hair. "If you girls had just left and had them take me-"

"We could've gotten help?" Sabrina interrupted with a small smile. "We could've gotten Mommy and Daddy?"

"But then they wouldn't have thought to follow the trail you left," Nell admitted. "They followed it for a long time until it stopped, but that was only because you didn't have any more beads from your necklace to leave for them to follow."

Madeline frowned at the words before Lydia took her in her arms, promising to help her.

"We are will," Edward smiled, stroking her hair. "Maddie, you don't need to be afraid to express your anger. But you can't hit."

"Why?" Madeline asked softly, looking up at Nell. "I just don't want Nell to be teased."

"Maddie, sweetheart, we know you want to protect your sisters, but there are better ways," Lydia murmured. "You should tell the teachers, the principal, and the adults who watch over the playground at recess."

"But then they'll call me a tattletale!" Madeline protested.

"Tattling is different," Sofia explained, "It's...like getting even with somebody."

"That's right," Edward agreed. "Butterfly, you're not tattling, you're speaking up for you and your sisters. Speaking up is protecting yourselves."

"It is?" Madeline asked with a smile.

"Believe me. I understand," Nell smirked with a smile. "I rattled on Bobby Lee a lot when we were kids."

"You did?" Sabrina asked with a grin.

"Oh, yes," Lydia gave Nell a mock glare. "At least every other day when she came home from school, your sister would give me a detailed report of every little thing he said and did! Florence and Bianca were there as well, and they heard about everything he did too!"

"And it wasn't until they were eight when it finally stopped!" Edward agreed.

"They'd always tell me 'Nobody likes a tattletale, Helenita!'" Nell added.

"And nobody likes a bully, Madeline," Lydia added.

"Okay," Madeline understood before giving Lydia and Edward a hug. "Thank you Mommy. Thank you Daddy."

"You're welcome Butterfly," Edward smiled, covering her face in kisses.

"I'll tell you what, Maddie," Nell added. "I'll take you and Sabrina to school tomorrow. We'll talk to the teacher and tell her what's been going on. We'll also let the principal know what's going on."

"The more people who know about this and who can help you, the better," Sofia agreed.

Madeline smiled at the thought, hugging her sister's glowing stomach close.

The next morning, she had gotten up early (just as Lydia was helping Nell with her maternity clothes) and in excitement, accidentally bumped into Nell's stomach.

"Careful Maddie!" Nell chuckled with a smile. "What's your rush?"

"The sooner we tell the principal and the teacher about those bullies the better right?" Madeline asked.

"Why don't we eat breakfast first?" Nell chuckled, "I don't think the school's open right now, but I promise you, Maddie, we will talk to the principal and the teachers today. And by the time we get there, they'll be there, and they'll have had time to settle in."

"Okay," Madeline smiled.

"Okay," Sabrina agreed.

"Good girls!" Lydia chuckled with a smile. "Now remember no certain smells for your breakfast this morning because-"

"Of the babies! We know!" Sabrina giggled, taking Madeline's hand.

"Those two," Nell smiled softly before looking at herself in the mirror. "Mama, I'm a little nervous."

"You? Nervous?" Lydia asked in surprise. "You were so brave when Jimmy captured you, and now the thought of talking to a teacher makes you nervous?"

"I guess," Nell admitted.

"Oh, sweetheart, you'll do just fine," Lydia smiled. "Just pretend you're talking to me, Florence, Lydia, or your sisters."

"Or if that doesn't work, picture the teacher in her underwear!" Edward added.

"Papa! That works if someone has to give a speech or sing in a disguise!" Nell laughed.

"It doesn't work with talking to teachers?" Edward smirked, kissing her cheek. "You'll do fine Nellie."

"I hope so," Nell sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"If we did just fine with your teachers then you'll do fine with your sisters," Lydia assured her with a smile.

"Okay," Nell smiled a little. After she and her sisters had eaten, they went to Madeline and Sabrina's school.

They had just stepped off the carriage when a boy about Madeline and Sabrina's age came running up to them.

Nell gently stroked their hair in assuring them that they were safe as Madeline faced the boy.

Remembering not to get angry with him, she saw him open his mouth.

"That's quite enough of that kind of talk, thank you very much!" she said quickly, remembering something Bianca used to say.

"I'm just getting started!" the boy teased her.

"And I'm going to finish it," Nell said as she came up to him. "I don't know what you have against me and my sisters, but what happened to me was not my fault. We were fighting for our lives, trying to find our way back home to our loved ones."

"Oh sure. My big brother and daddy believe that to be a lie," the boy smirked, rolling his eyes.

"Oh really?" Nell questioned, taking his hand. "Well it's the truth and I would never lie about my pregnancy. Do you have little brothers or sisters?"

"A little sister," the boy admitted.

"Well, wouldn't you do anything and everything in your power to help her if she was ever in danger?" Nell asked. When the boy nodded, Nell continued, "That's what Madeline and Sabrina did for me. And what if what happened to me happened to your sister? How would you react? Would you say it was her fault?"

"No!" the boy gasped, tearing up. "My big brother, my daddy, and I would go after the person that hurt her!"

"That's what Madeline and Sabrina did for me," Nell replied, patting his shoulder. "They tried to help me, but they ended up getting captured themselves. We only had each other for two years."

The boy looked at the sisters, blinking back tears.

He had only teased for fun, not knowing what the girls in front of him had gone through.

"Nell can we go now?" Madeline asked with a frown.

"I think that's a very good idea," Nell murmured. "We'll go inside and tell the teacher and principal everything that just happened, and if you want me to, I'll stay with you all day."

"Thank you," Sabrina whispered.

"Thank you, Nell," Madeline whispered as she hugged her.

Nell laughed, covering the girls in sisterly kisses.

With Madeline calm and completely different from how she acted yesterday, the teenager could see that things were slowly coming back to normal as the girls dragged her inside the kindergarten classroom.


	3. Bonding

Three: Bonding

Plot: With his wife and oldest daughter and elder grandchildren out for a few hours, Edward tries his best to bond with his two year old grandson and his twelve year old twin daughters while his son in law is working.

"Ricky, come on little buddy. You gotta let go," Bobby Lee stressed, seeing his little boy, a rather and normally noisy toddler cling to his leg. "Daddy's gotta be with some big boys today."

"I big boy!" Ricky pouted, not letting go. "I go!"

"Ricky... It's for grown up big boys," Madeline explained with a smile. "And grown up big boys do well grown up things."

"Don't go!" Ricky cried.

"I think this will help," Sabrina smiled. She picked up a certain black and gray plush toy that Ricky loved. "Ricky, who wants to play with Zoomer?"

Ricky's grip on Bobby Lee's pant leg loosened when he saw one of his favorite toys. "Zoomer!" he cheered.

"What's that, Zoomer? You want to play with Ricky too?" Sabrina asked, taking a leaf out of Elena's book and making it look like the plush Jaquin was talking to her.

"Play with Zoomer!" Ricky giggled, crawling over to his aunt.

"Okay. I'll get the doll I made, and we can take her for a ride," Sabrina smiled. Even though she thought she was too old for dolls, she had made one last year from a craft kit she had gotten for Wassalia. Madeline had liked it too, so Sabrina made one for her.

"Everything's better with kitties," Bobby Lee smirked before shaking Edward's hands. "I know he's your grandchild but with Helen and the girls gone-"

"Don't worry. I know of his napping schedule and that you and Helen are trying your best at potty training him," Edward interrupted with assurance. "He'll do fine. We'll bond and everything."

"I really appreciate everything you're doing," Bobby Lee grinned. "I know you'll all get along really well. I'll try to be back in a few hours, but it all depends on where I'm needed for patrols, and what I need to do."

"And maybe we'll get James to sing something with Sabrina for Ricky," Edward agreed. "Just like Elena, Ricky loves songs about kitties."

"Or maybe you could play her or Gabby's tape for him," Bobby Lee added. "Roland and Miranda told me that James is sick, so they confined him to his room."

Ricky looked sad that his friend was sick. He liked it when James sang. "No kitty songs?" he asked.

"No little buddy," Bobby Lee sighed, stroking his hair before brightening up. "But your big sister has kitty songs."

"Elena kitty songs?" Ricky asked with a smile.

"Yes!" Edward laughed, picking him up. "Let's let Daddy leave and your aunties and I will get it for you."

"Okay," Ricky agreed. "Daddy, be good!"

"Okay, Ricky!" Bobby Lee grinned as he left.

Edward came back in a few moments with a cassette tape. He knew that Elena and Gabby both had tapes full of cat-themed songs that James had made for them when they were younger (Elena's was the original while Gabby's was a copy that Cedric had made. Then when it was discovered that Ricky also loved cats, Cedric copied Elena's tape for him). "Well, Ricky, shall we sing your kitty songs?"

"Yeah!" Ricky cheered, climbing up on his lap as he started the tape.

"Good boy!" Edward laughed, stroking his hair. "You're not the only one that loves animals."

"Mommy and aunties do too?" Ricky asked with a smile.

"Yes we do," Sabrina grinned, glancing at her nephew with a smile.

Sabrina loved taking Ricky out to the stables to see the barn cats, Snow White, and James' dog. She always held him up to pet the horses, and she told him that when he was older, she'd take him on a ride with her on one of them. Of course, she remembered seeing what happened with Gabby when she rode a flying horse, and she didn't want history to repeat itself.

Edward nodded in agreement beside her. He even offered to ride along with Ricky if he wanted to be on a flying horse, but Nell and Bobby Lee had been firm. Supervised or not, Ricky would not ride a flying horse until he was older. But for now, the family was happy to let Ricky pet the horses.

And Ricky didn't mind petting the horses. He just didn't know what to say to his grandpa, trying his best to be good and not show signs of having to use the potty.

Being two he didn't always say that he wanted things right away unless it was his sisters, cookies, and kitties.

Edward, however, knew the look on his face all too well. "Why don't we take a potty break before we see the horses, Ricky?" he suggested.

Ricky smiled, and when he was ready, they went out to the stables, with Madeline and Sabrina right behind them.

Even though they were older and had become somewhat calmer, Madeline and Sabrina were still not allowed to be near Snow White unless Elena said otherwise. They had been faithful about that, and they let Ricky and Edward play with the cats in the stable while they talked to the horses.

"So Ricky who's your favorite?" Edward asked playfully, like he used to do with his girls around his age.

"Kitty!" Ricky squealed, gently petting Snow White.

"No no buddy. Who's your favorite person?" Edward asked, gently stroking his hair.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Ricky giggled, clapping his hands excitedly.

"Aw... What about Grandpa?" Edward pouted again playfully as he remembered Nell hugging him long ago when he had pouted his lip at her liking his wife more than him.

"Love Grandpa!" Ricky giggled as Snow White and her cat mommy Golden Flower rubbed against him.

"That's what I thought you said," Edward grinned, tossing Ricky up like he used to with Nell, Madeline, and Sabrina.

Ricky squealed as he flew up in the air and Edward caught him. If there was one thing he liked as much as cuddling with someone, it was when someone tossed him up in the air.

"Your mommy liked that too," Edward smiled, putting him down.

"Why Elena and Gabby no look like Daddy?" Ricky asked, leaving Edward stunned and a bit shocked.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, gently petting Snow White.

"Why hair brown?" Ricky asked again as the kitties surrounded him.

Edward looked uneasy at the question. He knew it would be brought up one day, but he didn't think it would be so soon. He also saw that Madeline and Sabrina shook their heads, silently begging him not to answer. "Well, Ricky, I don't think I'm the right person to ask," he said slowly, wanting to spare his daughters' feelings of what had happened to them and Nell. "Why don't you ask Mommy or Daddy when you see them again?"

"Okay," Ricky nodded and went to play with something else, to Edward and the girls' relief. Being two years old, Ricky's attention was easily taken by something else.

"You know we'll have to tell him sometime," Sabrina murmured.

"Just not now," Madeline added.

"I know," Edward murmured, putting an arm around the girls and hugging them. "We'll all tell him when the time's right."

"Or get Elena and Gabby red hair dye," Sabrina suggested with a smile.

"Maybe," Edward smirked at the suggestion. "But then for using hair dye on them without permission, your mother and sister would have my head on a platter!"

"We'll tell Nell and Mommy it was our idea!" Madeline assured him.

"How about we leave everyone's hair alone and talk to them about this later?" Edward suggested.

"Okay," Madeline sighed before smiling at Ricky who was laying next to Golden Flower. "Daddy look!"

"Won't you look at that!" Edward chuckled, picking up his grandson. "What were you trying to get from the kitty Richard?"

"Milk!" Ricky pouted, looking up at his aunts who were trying not to laugh.

"Your sippy cup is inside silly Ricky!" Sabrina chuckled, softly stroking his hair. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I not want milk then," Ricky admitted.

"Oh, the stories I could tell you about Madeline and Sabrina doing something like that when they were your age," Edward grinned, "but I won't, since I don't want to embarrass them."

"Thank you," Madeline muttered.

Sabrina nodded in agreement, then suggested, "Why don't we take Ricky back and get him some milk, then we can read to him or play another kitty song."

"I think milk would cheer him up," Edward said with a smile.

"Why?" Madeline asked in confusion. "Is he sleepy?"

"It's getting close to his nap time," Edward explained, looking at his pocket watch. "We'll give him some milk, then put him down. Then maybe by the time he wakes up, the girls will be back."

"Okay," Madeline nodded, Sabrina nodding at her side.

With his sippy cup in his hands, Ricky looked up at his grandfather.

He didn't know what Edward really did except maybe be his mommy's daddy as the little boy had put down the cup and hugged him.

"Love Grandpa!" Ricky giggled, reaching out for Edward's slowly turning gray hair.

"And Grandpa loves you," Edward smiled. "And while your tape is still out, would you like another kitty song?"

"Okay," Ricky smiled as Sabrina flew Zoomer over to him, and Madeline covered him and Edward with a blanket. "Kitties sing."

"You're right, Ricky! Kitties do sing!" Madeline smiled.

Ricky started to snuggle on Edward's chest as Edward laughed softly, stroking his hair.

"Sleep on little buddy," Edward encouraged, feeling his own eyes close. "The kitties will keep you company."

Ricky and Edward had just fallen asleep when Nell, Elena, and Gabby came in. Elena was about to shout out Ricky's name, when Sabrina stopped her. "Don't!" she whispered. "Ricky's asleep. So is Grandpa."

"Well, then, let's let sleeping Rickies and Grandpas lie," Nell chuckled as Edward looked up.

"Or let sleeping Rickies lie anyway," Edward smiled. "You know I wake up for everything, Helenita, and your mother becomes dead to the world when she hits the pillow."

"Why don't I put him to bed, Papa?" Nell murmured, putting her bags down and taking Ricky. "Thank you so much for taking care of him."

"It's no trouble, sweetheart," Edward smiled.

"Did you bond at least?" Bobby Lee asked with a grin.

"Says my son in law who's caked with mud," Edward smiled, feeling Ricky stroking his hand. "You young men spend your time playing instead of guarding?"

"I walked through a mud puddle as I was patrolling outside," Bobby Lee explained. "I didn't know it was so deep until I sank up to my knees. Luckily I was wearing high boots. Some of the guys tried to help me, but they got stuck too, and we struggled in the mud to get out."

"What? A bunch of big strong guys were mud wrestling and I missed it!" Nell teased him.

"Helenita, to quote your mother, little pitchers!" Edward pointed at Ricky, who was still asleep, but he couldn't help but laugh himself.

"Daddy was good today!" Madeline giggled, clapping her hands.

"Really?" Lydia smiled, kissing her husband's cheek. "He's covered in cat fur."

"So? Kitties good!" Elena shouted softly, clapping her hands.

"We went to the stables to visit Snow White and the kitties," Edward smiled. "And don't worry, sweetheart, I'll clean Ricky up when he's awake."

"I know," Nell smiled. "Next to me and Daddy, he loves it when you give him a bath."

"How was your trip?" Sabrina asked, glancing at the bags.

"Nell I have a question about hair dye," Madeline explained with an uneasy smile.

"What for?" Nell wondered, a bit surprise. "Because if it's for you then no."

"It's not for me," Madeline assured her, "Ricky was talking to Daddy in the stables earlier, and he wanted to know why his hair is brown."

Nell bit her lip. "We'll tell him everything about that, Madeline, just not now," she said after a few moments. "I knew he'd ask questions, but I didn't expect him to start asking them already."

"It'll be all right, Helen," Bobby Lee assured her, "When the time's right, we'll tell Ricky everything. And you don't have to worry. We'll all tell him about it. You won't have to do this alone."

"Not his hair Maddie. Elena and Gabby's hair," Sabrina reminded her sister with a smile. "He wondered why their hair was brown."

"Did I say his hair? I meant theirs!" Nell looked embarrassed. "I've been on my feet since we left, and we looked at several dresses for Elena and Gabby, and shoes for them, and I guess I can't think straight!"

"It happens to the best of us, sweetheart," Lydia smiled. "Why don't you go lie down, and the girls and I can bring the bags in."

"I'll help too, as soon as I get cleaned up," Bobby Lee offered.


	4. Nightmare comforts

Four: Nightmare comforts

Plot: In the few hours since getting their daughters back, Lydia and Edward try to get the three of them back into a normal routine but with lack of knowledge for the two years they were gone and nightmares make it harder than it should be.

The first sign that concerned Lydia and Edward was the girls and food. Though thankful that manners had stuck with their oldest and taught to their twins, when the plates of food were presented to them, the girls stared.

"Where's squirrels? Or rabbits?" Sabrina asked with a frown.

"Or berries?" Madeline added while turning to her big sister. "Nell hunted for us all the time."

"We have berries," Miranda smiled softly, seeing Sofia's horrified face at the thought of the dead squirrels and rabbits. "But we do not hunt any animals. Nor would we have the cooks do something like that."

"Just try a little bit," Lydia encouraged as the twins shook their heads.

"Please, girls? Just take one little bite," Nell encouraged them.

Madeline and Sabrina looked at each other uneasily. They took a deep breath, and both took a bite at the same time. Their eyes widened in amazement.

"Well?" Nell asked.

"This is yummy!" Madeline smiled, taking a bigger bite of chicken.

"I love this!" Sabrina grinned, helping herself to the vegetables Lydia offered.

"You and your father were always fans of my green bean casserole," Lydia smiled. "And I made the seven-layer salad that Madeline used to love."

Madeline looked up. "Seven layer salad? You made that for me?"

"We made all your favorite foods, little Butterfly," Edward smiled.

"Isn't that better than squirrels and rabbits?" Nell asked, smiling softly at her sisters. "And the best part? I don't have to hunt!"

"We're glad to hear that," Lydia grinned, kissing her cheek.

"That man, that piece of foul never feed any of you?!" Edward asked, staring at his girls, trying his best to calm himself. "I know you meant well Helen but your diet was squirrels and rabbits and berries. Didn't those McDonalds give you anything?"

"Whenever they drank themselves to sleep, I sneaked out and brought the girls any leftover food from the table," Nell tried to explain.

"And you were never caught?" Lydia asked.

"Never," Nell grinned. "Jimmy, Beth, and Robby slept more soundly than we did!"

"And their snoring was louder than Nell's, so they never heard us cleaning up when we were done eating," Madeline grinned.

"Good for you!" Edward chuckled, musing her hair.

"Miranda, can we bath outside?" Nell asked, wiping her mouth. "The girls think that your fountain is a lake."

"A lake?!" Bobby Lee choked, spitting out some of his water.

"Yes. That's where we all bathed together," Nell tried to explain, a little embarrassed. "The fish sometimes got our toes."

"I liked that. The fishies always kissed us!" Madeline smiled as the girls didn't notice the concern looks on Lydia and Edward's faces.

"Actually, you have your own bathroom inside," Miranda smiled.

"An indoor bathroom? Will wonders never cease!" Nell joked. "I'd love to have an indoor bathroom again!"

"Yeah!" Sabrina cheered. "No more fish kisses!"

"I like indoor bathrooms!" Madeline cheered.

"Thank you," Lydia whispered to Miranda who could see tears in her eyes.

"They'll be okay," Miranda assured her with a small squeeze of her hand. "It'll probably be awhile before you get them back to normal and they'll be confused about well what not to do here but they're excited to have you and Edward back."

"We'll just have to take it one day at a time," Edward muttered, kissing Lydia on the cheek.

"That's what we did for two years," Nell muttered softly, biting her lip.

"Especially during Nell's crying and Jimmy doing bad things to her," Madeline shuddered as Sabrina hugged her.

"You'll never have to worry about that monster doing anything to you ever again," Lydia murmured. "He and his worthless sons were caught, and they're going to rot in the castle dungeon."

"And you can be sure that they'll be executed," Bobby Lee promised.

He gave a gentle look at his old friend who had flinched at his touch upon being rescued.

She was calmer now and in better clothing, smiling softly at him.

"Mama, Papa, may we be excused?" Nell asked, glancing at her sisters.

"You just take as long as you need," Lydia nodded. "You know we're all here for you if you want to talk."

"Thank you," Nell murmured, leading Madeline and Sabrina out.

"I'll go with them, but I won't follow too closely," Bobby Lee murmured.

He followed the girls at shadow distance, and stood outside Nell's door when they went inside. He made sure the door was open a crack, so just in case he was needed, he'd be able to hear them.

"This is new," Nell muttered, looking into the mirror of her new room. "Are those circles under my eyes?!"

"We didn't draw them!" Madeline yelled, starting to undress. "Ow..."

"Baby what is it?" Nell asked, forgetting her circles for a moment.

"Burn hurts," Madeline sniffed, looking ready to cry.

"Okay, let's put some cold water on them," Nell murmured, leading her to the bathroom. She was happy she remembered all the remedies Lydia and Bianca had taught her when she was younger.

Madeline sighed in relief as the cold water soothed her. "Thank you, Nell," she smiled.

"Bobby Lee's outside the door, and he can bring us some cream. That helps reduce swelling," Nell smiled. "I'll have him bring some ice and medicine to help heal them. But you always forget the most important rule: Don't touch the burns while they're healing. The blisters pop, and they get worse."

"I'm sorry, Nell," Madeline murmured.

"You don't have to apologize for that anymore, Maddie,' Nell murmured as she sent Bobby Lee to get what she wanted. "Nobody will ever come at you with cigarettes again."

"Promise?" Madeline sniffed, hugging Nell close.

"I promise," Nell assured her, kissing her cheek.

"Get me out! Get me out! GET ME OUT!" Sabrina screamed, kicking at the closet neither girl had realized had closed as Nell rushed towards the screaming before Sabrina found herself hoarse.

"Sabrina!" Nell shouted, opening the door and letting Sabrina fall into her arms. "Oh, Sabrina, my sweet baby girl..."

As she was led out, Sabrina was crying so hard that she didn't know Bobby Lee was sitting on her other side until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She flinched away at first, but then she realized that the touch was gentle, just like Nell's.

At the same time, Edward and Lydia ran into the room. "Why don't we take care of Sabrina, Helen?" Lydia suggested as she inspected Nell's work. "You can help Madeline. And I'm so proud of you for knowing what to do!"

"I didn't know about the cure for cigarette burns at first," Nell admitted, "I overheard Robby say something to Beth about that once."

"And you remembered it," Lydia smiled. "Good for you, Nellie!"

"Who'd have believed it?" Edward smirked. "Those bastards actually had some good ideas!"

"Papa!" Nell smiled, musing Sabrina and Madeline's hair. "Little pitchers!"

"Nellie, Maddie, looks a bit nervous to bathe right in front of us. We'll leave the three of you alone until bedtime," Edward offered with a smile.

"Story?!" Sabrina and Madeline grinned, happily jumping up and down.

"Yes. Only the best for our girls!" Lydia chuckled, covering them in kisses.

"I think I'll be going with Bobby Lee for a walk instead," Nell muttered, blushing a little.

"You go ahead, Helenita," Edward smiled, "We'll take care of your sisters."

"I love you. I love you so much!" Nell said as she hugged them.

"We love you so much too, Nellie," Lydia smiled.

"I'll take good care of Helen while we're out," Bobby Lee promised.

He glanced at Edward's face, destined to hopefully never get on the man's other side. The side where he wasn't a fatherly figure but a bear.

A horrifying bear who wanted to kill anything and anyone that messed with his girls.

Bobby Lee shuddered at the side he had witnessed during Nell's rescue as a small tap on the shoulder brought him back to reality.

"You know he's not angry at you, Robert," Nell whispered.

"I know," Bobby Lee whispered back. "I just hope I never see him that angry again!"

Nell nodded. As Bobby Lee and the guards were taking them to the coach, she remembered how Edward had beaten Jimmy to within an inch of his life all by himself. As proud as she was of him for that, what Edward had done was something she never wanted to see again.

"I'll show you the gardens," Bobby Lee smiled, taking her hand. "They're beautiful to look at during this time."

"Is that where the fountain is?" Nell asked a little confused. "Because I just got Mama and Papa back and I'm just scared of losing them again."

"You never have to worry about that again," Bobby Lee murmured, pulling her close and letting her lean on him. "They're going to be here for you, just like I am."

"Okay," Nell smiled as she let him lead her out.

For the first time in two years, Nell felt herself laughing, smiling, and just enjoying life as a whole.

Yet as she went to sleep in her own bed for the first time in forever, Nell felt trapped, like she was running away from something that already was giving her trauma.

"Helenita?" Edward asked softly, stroking her hair as Nell flinched.

"Papa?" Nell asked with tears running down her cheeks.

"Do you want me or your mother to stay with you tonight?" Edward suggested as Lydia nodded beside him. "I promise we won't go anywhere."

"I think I'll be all right," Nell admitted. "Madeline and Sabrina need you too, and Robert's room is next to mine, so if I need anything, he can help me."

Lydia nodded, but as she and Edward left, she turned to him. "She's putting on such a brave face for us. I know she'll need us during the night."

"So we'll stay with her," Edward agreed. "There are chairs and a sofa in the room with her, so we'll have a place to sleep."

"Nell!" Madeline screamed, running into Nell's arms as tears went down her cheeks. "I couldn't find you anywhere! I thought Jimmy took you and did bad things to you again."

"I'm right here Butterfly," Nell assured her with tears down her own cheeks. "I'll always be here. A-And so will Mama and Papa."

"Come here, Maddie," Lydia murmured. She took Madeline on her lap and began humming as she rocked her.

Nell softly joined in as she remembered the lullaby Lydia had sung to her and her sisters when they were little. "I used to sing that to her and Sabrina too," she smiled. The song had always brought them comfort no matter what.

"We always loved that song," Sabrina agreed. "We'd sometimes sing it to Nell after Jimmy scared her."

"And sometimes you forgot the lyrics!" Nell grinned, hugging her close.

"But it made you better. Didn't it?" Sabrina smiled, accepting the hug.

"Yes it did," Nell mused, kissing her cheek. "Especially after he left me alone, terrified for myself, and without clothes."

"I heard that bastard taking advantage of you Helenita before Robert broke open the door to find the three of you on top of each other trying to escape through a broken window," Edward shuddered, stroking her hair.

"We had to get out somehow," Nell murmured. "I didn't want him to do anything to me again, or worse, to start on Madeline or Sabrina, so we broke the window and tried to escape. I'm sorry it took so long to decide to escape that way; we should have done it the first night!" She was about to continue, but she broke down crying.

"Oh, Nellie..." Lydia murmured. "You had no idea of knowing what he was going to do. I don't care how long it took; I'm just thankful that you're all back with us."

"Y-You are?" Nell sniffed, looking away from her parents. "Jimmy took advantage of me many times. He said to me just before you came that he hoped I would—"

Nell couldn't take it anymore. Her nightmare becoming a reality as Sabrina frowned.

"He hoped she has a baby grow in her tummy," Madeline muttered, stroking Nell's hair. "I heard him."

"And if that's the case, we'll help you take care of him or her," Lydia assured her. "You weren't responsible for what Jimmy did. This is not your fault."

"You won't turn me out?" Nell asked.

"Why would we do that?" Edward asked. "You didn't ask Jimmy and his family to kidnap you and your sisters, did you? You didn't tell him to take advantage of you."

"I didn't," Nell muttered, now feeling ashamed. "I just wanted everything to be normal again! But no! I can't even sleep without him being on my mind! And just today I found out that I have circles under my eyes! Bobby Lee didn't have any under his eyes!"

"That doesn't mean that he wasn't worried for you," Edward recalled as he kissed her cheek. "When it was a year when you three were missing, everyone around us told us to stop searching. They said that you were dead, probably buried in a ditch somewhere. But we never gave up. And today marks two years but we were lucky this time."

Nell started crying again, and Edward and Lydia wrapped her in a hug, just like they did when she had been pecked by the goose. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry!"

"You don't have to apologize about anything, Helenita," Edward murmured, stroking her hair. "We found you, Madeline, and Sabrina. The three of you are safe, and that's all that matters."

"But what about what Jimmy did to me?" Nell asked. "He'll escape, won't he? And what if he goes after the baby, if I really am-?"

"That piece of scum will never set eyes on the child," Lydia promised. "We'll raise him or her in a proper family, and love them as much as if they were one of our own children."

"It's almost close to midnight," Edward grimaced, looking down at his pocket watch. "Come on girls, time for bed."

"But we didn't want you to leave!" The girls shouted together before Nell started to blush.

"Nellie you embarrassed to have us stay with you?" Lydia asked, seeing Nell blush.

"Yes! I mean no. I've been strong for too long," Nell sniffed, burying her face in Lydia's chest. "We all lost our will to be children after the first night. All I really remember that morning is shouting and Madeline screaming."

"You had every right to be terrified then, and now that you're back with us, you don't have to act brave for us," Lydia murmured. "You don't have to be brave for Madeline and Sabrina now. The three of you are back where you belong, and that's all that matters."

"Promise you'll stay with us?" Nell asked at last.

"I promise, Nellie," Lydia murmured, taking Nell in her arms as if she were Madeline or Sabrina, and started to rock her. "Your father and I aren't going anywhere."


	5. Healing begins now

Chapter Five: Healing begins now

Plot: A day close to being nine months pregnant, Nell can't help but grin at the thought of her and her sisters' captors finally getting their just deserts, yet she can't help but wonder what the future holds.

"This is not what I would normally do on a Saturday," Amber muttered softly, helping Nell into a loose maternity dress. "Not that I like helping you Nell but an execution or hanging of a criminal isn't what a princess normally sees."

"Well your father wants everyone to see it. Which I'm not surprised about," Nell grinned, carefully standing up. "Though Papa and Bobby Lee seem the most excited about all this. I'm just thankful they're be gone."

"We'll all be happy they'll be gone," Sofia agreed as she helped steady her. "We'll never have to think of them ever again."

"You need any help, Nell?" James asked as he came up to them.

"Thanks, James, since I'm carrying twins, I need extra help getting up," Nell smiled as she accepted his hand.

"Good things do come two at a time," James smiled, Amber nodding at his side.

"Very true," Nell chuckled, mussing his and Amber's hair. "But I'm so thankful to the three of you for helping me so much!"

"It's the least we can do. Even with your moods!" James lightly chuckled with a smile

"Well thank you for that," Nell groaned mockingly. "Though I'm lucky I got any sleep at all last night."

"Who kicked you this time?" Bobby Lee asked, sneaking a kiss on the cheek.

"Elena. But they both love to hug my bladder, having me go at least four times last night," Nell smirked, musing his hair.

"Well, soon you won't have to worry about that anymore," Edward smiled as he and Lydia entered. "Are you ready, Helenita?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Nell murmured.

"We'll be with you the whole time, Nell," Sofia assured her.

"And we'll do whatever you want afterward," James agreed. "I can play one of your favorite songs to calm you down if you want."

Nell smiled. "I'd like that."

"And don't worry, the girls will be with a friend the entire time so any bad memories for them won't be brought up," Lydia assured Nell with a squeeze of her hand.

"And Roland has granted you permission to slap Jimmy as many times as you want," Edward grinned, stroking her hair.

"If he let you do it, you would do move than just slap him. Wouldn't you Papa?" Nell asked with a smile, seeing her father's hands now on her stomach

"I killed one goose for pecking you, and we had him over for dinner the next night," Edward smirked. "In the end, I won! Nobody hurts my family and lives!"

"I agree," Bobby Lee added, "But it's too bad that we can't do the same to Jimmy, Beth, and Robby."

"He's left a bad enough taste in our mouths as it is," Edward grinned.

"Edward, as much as I agree with you, stop with the cannibalism jokes!" Lydia smirked.

"Those will be your grandparents and father when you come out in a few weeks!" Nell chuckled, gently putting a hand to her stomach. "So now you wanna kick?"

"I think they're telling you good luck," Bobby Lee joked as Edward nodded in agreement.

"The womb can't talk," Nell smiled, no longer feeling the kicking. "Mama, what month is it again? I just want to know so I'll remember this day forever."

"It's a few days before February, sweetheart," Lydia smiled. "We all agreed that we'd wait until after Wassalia and the new year to execute Jimmy and his worthless family."

"No sense ruining our holiday with an execution," Bobby Lee agreed.

"That's the last thing we would do!" Edward chuckled musing his hair.

Though Nell smiled at the playfulness of her father and boyfriend, she remembered Lydia telling her that they wanted her to avoid an early labor by expanding the date of the executive.

She didn't mind expanding the date even though the thought of her babies dying immediately after birth had her sleep with her parents for a week.

Nell bit her lip at the thought of seeing her captor again. If Jimmy had the guts to touch her growing stomach, she would do more than just slap his hand away.

She would probably knock some of his teeth out as she only allowed family and friends to touch her. Other people had to ask and usually she would allow them.

But not Jimmy. No way was she going to let him touch her again.

"You'll stay with me, right?" Nell asked Bobby Lee. "I don't want to go near Jimmy or his family without some kind of protection."

"I'll stay with you as long as you want me to," Bobby Lee assured her, "I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

"But what if I have to go to the bathroom or change my clothes?" Nell asked.

"If that's the case, I'll wait outside the door for you," Bobby Lee smiled.

"Like a gentleman!" Lydia chuckled with a smile.

"At least he's respectful. Unlike a certain someone who I can't wait to see die slowly," Edward grumbled, clenching his teeth.

"We all can't wait for that to happen," Lydia assured her.

"But are you sure I can't shoot them out of a cannon instead?" James asked.

"James, we've been through this before," Nell chuckled, "Roland's going to have them hung, although I won't object to them being shot out of a cannon too!"

"We better get dressed ourselves," Amber said, dragging Sofia by the hand.

"Amber, we're already dressed!" Sofia yelled, rolling her eyes.

"I would normally agree with Sofia. Though for a day like this, I wouldn't mind Amber's actions for once," James grinned as he avoided a slap to his face.

"And this isn't a ball, Amber, just a simple execution. Emphasis on SIMPLE," Sofia hinted.

"Besides, you don't want to wear anything too fancy, just in case it gets dirty," Nell agreed.

"I agree, white shows everything and blood is difficult to get out," Lydia added.

"Luckily for us, Roland will be letting only the older guards do the hanging," Bobby Lee explained as Nell started to laugh.

"Are you not old enough?!" Nell asked teasingly, musing his hair.

"Helen..." Bobby Lee mumbled, a little embarrassed by her teasing. "I know I'm a junior guard, but he said I'm being allowed to observe so I'll know what to do when it's my turn to do an execution."

"Just like me, to go along with my knight training," James agreed.

"That's true, James, but you do know how serious this is, right?" Edward asked. "You made a joke about it when they ran through a practice."

"What happened?" Sofia asked.

"He sneezed just as the practice death blow was dealt," Edward smirked. "I know, it's impossible to sneeze with your eyes open. But he said, 'Dad, can you have Cedric bring Jimmy back to life? I sneezed when the death blow was dealt.'"

Even Nell and Lydia had to laugh. "Count on James to lighten a tense situation," Lydia chuckled.

"I just hope the girls will be okay. I know you said that we'll be fine from now on but I'm scared," Nell admitted once the laughter had died down.

"And it's okay for you to feel that way," Sofia assured her with a smile. "Even I'm a little scared about this."

"You are?" James and Amber asked in surprise.

"I've never seen an execution before," Sofia replied. "I know, I don't have to do anything but watch, but what if I start having nightmares?"

"We had nightmares ourselves when we saw our first execution," Amber admitted.

James nodded beside her. "We used to wake up crying, and we'd run to Dad's room. He let us stay with him for the night, then he had Baileywick cancel all his appointments so he could help us feel better."

"Do you think he'll do that for me?" Sofia asked.

"Knowing Daddy, of course he will," Amber assured her. "And you know Mom will help you too."

The twins gathered Sofia in a reassuring hug as Nell started to cry.

Sensing their looks of alarm and fear of her mood swings, Nell smiled softly, patting at their heads before Lydia squeezed her hand.

"We'll do the same thing for you, Nellie," Lydia murmured.

"We'll do whatever it takes to see you smile again," Edward agreed, pulling her close and stroking her hair.

"Thanks Papa," Nell smiled, accepting a hug.

"Come on. We better meet up with Roland and Miranda," Bobby Lee grinned, stroking her hair. "It's not everyday you get to slap around the man that made your life miserable for two years is it not?"

"No!" Nell laughed, taking Edward's hand before noticing Bobby Lee pouring. "Sorry but Papa was the first man in my life and he always will be."

When they met up with Roland and Miranda, James saw that Nell was nervous again. "Don't worry, Dad; I promise not to sneeze this time," he assured him.

"I know, James, but if you have to sneeze, you have to sneeze; I know you can't do that with your eyes open," Roland smirked, mussing his hair. "But Helen, you know that you have Miranda's and my full support, and we'll do everything in our power to help you get through this."

"Thank you, Roland," Nell murmured, "I appreciate everything you're doing."

"Helen, when you and your sisters arrived, we weren't fully sure how to deal with trauma filled girls," Roland admitted, musing her hair.

"The past eight months have been one big adventure!" Miranda chuckled with a smile. "Though we've heard around the village about you."

"Anything bad?" Nell asked, no longer nervous but ashamed.

"Several people offered their sympathy to what happened to you, but others...well, there were a few people who called you some charming names I can't repeat, and made just as equally charming comments," Roland admitted. "I explained that what happened to you was not your fault, but they didn't care."

Nell was just about to start crying again, but she held her tears in when she saw Jimmy, Beth, and Robby being led to the gallows. In a split second, mostly because of her mood swings, her fright turned into blind rage, and she marched right up to her abductors. Before anyone could blink, she drew her hand back and slapped all three of them across the face as hard as she could. "That's for kidnapping me and my sisters!" she screamed. She then scratched their faces and eyes with all the force she could muster. "That's for taking advantage of me and traumatizing my family!" She then kicked each of them in their male parts and kicked them in their stomachs. "And that's for all the years of hell you forced on us!"

Bobby Lee handed her a handkerchief when she marched back to him. "Feel better?" he asked, seeing her wipe the blood off her hands.

"A little," Nell smirked. "It felt good to get all that anger out."

"They'll probably remember it as their life flashes back to them Helen Genevieve!" Bianca chuckled, smiling softly at the teenager. "I never thought you had it in you."

"Well we might as well tell you. I been teaching her self defense for the past few months," Bobby Lee smiled softly, helping Nell wipe off the blood she had missed. "We practiced where I did during my first year of junior guard training."

"I added in the scratches," Nell admitted. "Those were Madeline and Sabrina's ideas."

"Oh, yes, we agreed that they wouldn't see this, since they'd be too frightened to see Jimmy and his family again, but we'll tell them everything, especially about that," Bianca agreed.

"I just wish I could've told them how I really felt," Nell frowned before Roland placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You're get your chance. Just try to keep the profanity to a limited amount," Roland grinned, having her brighten up a little. "Remember the children."

"I have two growing inside me and they're surprisingly being quiet today," Nell smiled softly, using her hands to make a heart on her stomach.

"Normally, we never allow you to use such language, Helen Genevieve," Bianca started, "but seeing as how this is a special occasion, I'll allow it just this once. Just stay away from the big ones, if you can help it."

"You mean 'fudge' and 'shoot?'" Nell grinned. "I'll certainly try, Bianca. I'll use the substitutions you taught me, but I can't make promises that the real words might slip out accidentally!"

"And when you go up, I'll have the children cover their ears," Roland agreed.

"I say 'darn it' one time by accident and I never hear the end of it!" James pouted. "And I really did say 'darn', not the bad word!"

"Yes, you get punished for everything, don't you?" Edward grinned, mussing his hair. "Roland, Mister Baileywick, and I understood, and we were happy you found an alternative for profanity!"

"I'm glad too," James smiled, nudging Bobby Lee in the ribs. "And this guy took me to his men last night for a round of word play."

"Oh really? How come I wasn't invited?" Nell asked with a playful pout.

"One you can't travel far in your condition and two the guys kept telling me how lucky I am to have you. Some even started humming the wedding march," Bobby Lee recalled with a smile.

"They're so sweet," Nell smirked. "And James, did you whip the competition?"

"I think we all know the answer to that," Bobby Lee grinned. "I think James has a dictionary in his head!"

"He's helped me with my crossword puzzles several times," Bianca agreed. "I never knew how good he is with word games until we started playing together."

"Maybe you and I can do some word games together, Nell," James offered.

"I'd love to see you in action," Lydia smiled. "I've played games against Edward, and he's quite good. It's going to be interesting to see you two go head to head."

"I would love too, James," Nell smiled, musing his hair. "Tutoring has given me an advantage. Though I don't think I'll be going to the village high school after the girls are born."

"You're not?" Bobby Lee asked in surprise. "Milly's been asking about you as of late."

"Well, I think I'll be too busy caring for the girls to think about school," Nell admitted. "It's true, I could probably go on a part-time basis, but still..."

"You could try it for a semester," Bobby Lee suggested. "You know I'll help take care of the girls while you're busy with school."

"Sof, Amber, and I'll help too," James agreed.

"I'll think about it," Nell said as Roland mounted the steps.

She started to bit her nails nervously before spotting Cedric in the crowd entertaining the children including her sisters with simple magic tricks.

Oh how she wished she could use it now to ease her nerves.

"We've asked Cedric to give you a calming draught when it's all over," Miranda murmured, hugging her as if she was Sofia. "It's going to be all right, Helen."

"Stay with me?" Nell asked, turning toward Edward and Lydia.

"Every step of the way, sweetheart," Lydia murmured, taking her in her arms.

"Thanks Mama," Nell breathed, smiling a little.

"We better let Roland start honey," Edward hushed, stroking her hair.

"Your speech your majesty," Baileywick said before turning to Nell. "Miss Helen, you'll be seated beside the king."

"But I've never seated beside him before. What do I do?" Nell asked, feeling a bit nervous.

"Just think of it as sitting with us during one of Bianca's tea parties," Lydia suggested. "All you have to do is say your piece when Roland calls you up. You don't have to worry about Madeline and Sabrina; they'll be in good hands while you're on the stage. We agreed that they don't have to face Jimmy or his family, but we'll give them a calming draught too, just to be safe."

Lydia and Edward sat on chairs at the foot of the steps so Nell could watch them out of the corner of her eye as she sat next to Roland.

"You'll be alright, Helen," Roland whispered, "You know that we're all here for you."

"Thank you, Roland," Nell murmured as she watched Roland go up and addressed the crowd.

She felt a kick to her right hand that she had placed on her stomach to calm herself.

"Thank you girls," Nell whispered with a smile. "Mommy needed that. I can't wait for the day I can hold you in my arms and spoil you rotten. Today's the day your real father will disappear for good."

She didn't care that Elena and Gabby couldn't hear her yet, but she appreciated the support her unborn children were giving her.

She watched in silence as Jimmy, Beth, and Robby were marched up to the gallows. She slowly mounted the steps to address her abductors for the last time. As she took her place beside Roland, she was happy to see that the three of them were still bleeding from some of the scratches she'd given them.

Nell silently thanked Bobby Lee for his self defense classes before rubbing her sore neck from the last time they had practiced.

He knew not to aim a fist to her stomach as she had tried to block him before earning the bruise on her neck, thankful that makeup could cover up almost anything.

She took a deep breath as Roland held a hand out to her. She smiled as he squeezed it as they walked to where Jimmy, Beth, and Robby were standing.

"You ruined my life!" She shouted. "You ruined my sisters' lives! You didn't care that they wanted to protect me and they were trying to help me when you took us away from our family! You only wanted two more girls when you were tired of me! You ruined my family's lives! You took two years of happiness from us, and we'll never get it back! Thanks to you, I'm pregnant, but the little girls inside me will never know a monster like you is their father!"

"L-Little girls?" Jimmy stuttered, a bit surprised before Nell slapped the look off his face.

"Yes. Elena and Gabby are the seed that you wanted to put inside of me for two damn years!" Nell growled, slapping him again. "Just be lucky as hell that I haven't knocked your teeth out!"

Jimmy didn't have time to say any more before Nell drew back her fist and punched him in the nose. He winced as he felt bones breaking under her hand. He tasted blood, and groaned in pain as Nell did the same to Beth and Robby.

Nell stormed back to her seat, but as soon as she was seated again, she broke down crying harder than she'd ever cried before.

"It's all right, Nellie, it's over," Lydia murmured, pulling her into a hug. "You did a good job."

"They'll take those scratches, and all the injuries you gave them, with them when they go to hell," Edward promised.

"They will. Thanks Papa," Nell smiled softly before hearing her name being called.

She groaned in dismay at hearing Jimmy call her name. Whatever he wanted, she hoped it wasn't for mercy.

"What do you want?!" Nell growled, gently putting a protective hand to her stomach.

"Give them little girls of yours a good life," Jimmy murmured. "Give them a better life than the one Robby, Beth, and I forced on you and your sisters. Your father and your man over there are the only father figures they'll know."

"You're damn right they won't know you!" Nell snarled. However, her anger softened. "But I will make sure that they grow up safe, loved, and respected."

Jimmy nodded as Nell walked back to Edward and Bobby Lee.

"He was actually nice... Never thought I see the day," Bobby Lee muttered, smiling a little. "I almost feel bad that he'll be dead in a few minutes."

"Well you shouldn't be," Lydia smirked, musing his hair.

"I'm just surprised how gentle he talked to me," Nell admitted with a smile. "That's only happened a few times."

Maybe he wanted you to remember that side of him," Bianca suggested. "Even monsters, from what I've read in books, have their moments of humanity."

In a few minutes, it was over. James didn't have to ask Cedric to bring Jimmy, Beth, or Robby back to life, since he didn't feel a sneeze coming. But he did give Nell a hug as they watched the execution take place.

"Thank you, James," Nell murmured, hugging him back.

"Any time, Nell," James smiled.

"Helen, there's someone that wants to meet you," Bobby Lees muttered as soon as the execution was over. "She's been asking about you for weeks."

"She?" Nell asked, a little confused.

"Helen!" Nell heard a voice she thought she'd forgotten from her childhood.

"Beatrice LaForest!" Lydia looked up as well. She waved Edward over. "Bea, this is such a wonderful surprise! Robert, Beatrice was one of Helen's best friends when they were small. She moved away when she was four due to her father's new job. I got a letter from them a week ago saying that she was back in town."

"See you still have the scar!" Beatrice chuckled with smile, nudging Nell's cheek. "You used to cover it up in preschool."

"Well things have changed," Nell smiled softly, looking towards Bobby Lee. "He convinced me that it was a battle scar."

"Me and Milly even got you something for your girls," Beatrice grinned, motioning a childhood friend and Nell and Bobby Lee to come over.

"John Cooper! So you two finally got together," Bobby Lee smiled as he shook his old friend's hand. "I remember you saying you'd get married to keep Bea from moving, but it didn't work out."

"Oh, but it did. He popped the question the day I moved back here," Beatrice smiled. "Of course I said yes. He's working in the village as an apprentice horse trainer, and I'm working as a dressmaker."

"No surprise there," Nell grinned. "You always had an eye for fashion, just like Princess Amber."

"And we heard about what happened to you," John added, turning to Nell, and gently taking her hand in his. "We're so sorry we were never there for you, but we'd like to offer our services to you now."

"If you ever want to talk, or even get together, please feel free," Beatrice offered.

"Thank you. Though I swear if we have anymore childhood friends just walk up these stairs!" Nell chuckled before feeling a tap on her shoulder. "Yes?"

"Helen! It's me Milly! John and Bea asked me to be up here!" Milly chuckled with a smile. "We even have a gift for the babies!"

"Helen, I love you so I suggest that you run!" Bobby Lee joked, misquoting a certain snowman.

"Robert! It's okay!" Roland chuckled with a smile, knowing that he was joking. "Isn't she one of your high school friends?"

"Yes she is!" Nell grinned. "Milly and I were joined at the hip when we were in high school together! And what did you bring us?"

"When he's not working with horses, John does part-time work as a carpenter," Beatrice grinned. "He made a cradle for the babies, as well as some little wooden trinkets for you. And I made some little blankets that go with it."

"The cradle's in our wagon," John explained, "I'll get it set up in your room tonight."

"Thank you," Nell smiled, a little bit uneasy. "But you didn't have too!"

"It's the thought that counts Helenita," Edward smiled, kissing her cheek. "Besides now you can start healing."

"I know but Papa, I'm worried about the future," Nell admitted with a shaky breath.

"You don't have to worry about a thing, Nellie," Lydia smiled. "Jimmy and his family are dead and out of our lives forever, we can move on, and you can face a bright future with your two daughters, which we'll all help raise."

"Thank you," Nell smiled. "I can't begin to tell you how thankful I am to all of you."

"Nell! Nell! Nell!" Sabrina giggled with a smile, running into her sister's arms.

"Sabrina, I can barely bend down these days! There's no way I'll be able to lift you!" Nell chuckled with a smile.

"I know! But me and Madeline have something for you! Someone you and Amber both like!" Sabrina giggled again, jumping up and down.

"Do I get a hint?" Nell asked, feeling Edward and Lydia covering her eyes.

She felt something slide over her wrist. Opening her eyes, Nell smiled when she saw a bracelet with several gold discs on them. She noticed that each disc had a name on them; one for every member of their family, one for the royal family, one for Bobby Lee, and even two for Elena and Gabby.

"We were working on this as Jimmy, Beth, and Robby were being hung," Madeline explained. "Mister Cedric helped make the names on each little disc."

"I know you didn't want to watch the execution, so this was a perfect solution for you," Nell smiled. "Thank you, girls; I love it!"

She hugged her sisters close, gathering them in a hug and smiled softly before feeling something at her feet.

"I know how you feel, to be lost in a world you're not familiar with, to wonder what the future may hold. You might feel scared, trapped in a tower but eventually you'll be okay," Lydia read the scroll aloud, a bit surprised.

"Your surprise visitor is back in the castle," Amber grinned with a smile. "It took about say twenty letters and lots of planning but I assure you Nell it'll be worth it."

"If it's a family thing, we better not intrude," Beatrice muttered, walking down the steps with Milly and John.

"No! I want all of you here with us," Nell said as she followed them into the castle.

"You're right. This is a time for celebration!" Edward smiled. "Friends and extended family are more than welcome to be here!"

secs ago"Then let's go!" Sabrina giggled, dragging Nell by the hand.

"Sabrina, I can walk just fine!" Nell laughed, patting her head.

"Amber who exactly did you invite?" James wondered, seeing her grin.

"Only Sofia, Mother, Baileywick, and Daddy know and I would've told you but I just couldn't trust you with secrets," Amber answered, much to his annoyance.

"Amber, you don't need to say that," Nell frowned. "Like Papa said, this is a time for celebrating, not fighting."

Everyone agreed, but the tense atmosphere was soon forgotten as they went into the castle ballroom.

Nell stared around the room, in awe of the celebration before spotting someone she normally didn't see everyday.

"Long blonde hair in a braid, barefoot," Nell muttered before her mind started to piece the picture together.

"So you're Helen!" A cheerful voice greeted with a smile. "When Amber talked about you in her letters, I was a bit unsure. Until I read your story to Eugene. It took a lot of convincing to my dad for me to come here but he finally agreed just as long as Eugene was with me."

"You can thank our princess to princess program for how I know her," Amber whispered, seeing Nell's stunned look of surprise. "I know she's one of your favorite princesses."

"And yours, Amber," Rapunzel smiled. "It's great to see you again!"

"Well, now that our special guests are here, shall we get this celebration under way?" Roland suggested.

"That's a wonderful idea, Roland," Nell smiled.

"It's not everyday you get to celebrate your freedom from trauma," Lydia grinned, musing her hair. "Nellie what is it?"

"I just can't believe everyone is here for us. Even a famous princess!" Nell chuckled before feeling a tap on her shoulder.

"Cupcake?" Bobby Lee asked, smiling softly at her. "Eugene suggested the idea."

"And a wonderful idea it was," Nell smiled. "Just be sure not to go overboard with sugar, Madeline...Sabrina...Bobby Lee...James!"

"All right, Nellie, that's enough," Lydia broke in. "We know they'll all go easy on the sugar, but since this is a time of celebration, it can't hurt to have a few extra treats, just this once."


	6. Explanations and a new life

Six: Explanations and a new life

Plot: With it being their oldest daughter's fifteenth wedding anniversary coming up and their middle daughter expecting her first child any day now, on Valentine's Day Lydia and Edward finally explain to their teenage grandson of how his sisters came to be.

"You're up early," Lydia chuckled with a smile upon seeing Ricky and Sabrina yawn and rub their eyes.

"The baby kept kicking last night," Sabrina grumbled with a frown. "And Howie just now tells me that he has to work today."

"What did you expect when he brought his business with him all the way from Avalor two years ago?" Ricky joked, earning a glare from his pregnant aunt. "As for me, I tried to sleep but I had a dream of a man with Elena and Gabby's hair. I never met him and Mother or Father never talk of him so that kept me up."

Edward and Lydia looked at each other. They knew Ricky had asked questions about this for a long time. They always told him that they'd answer him later, but now that he was older, they knew they'd have to tell him soon.

"Richard, you're finally old enough to know the truth," Edward started. "Lydia, I think you should get Robert, Helen, and Madeline, and we'll tell you everything."

"Good idea. Sabrina could give birth any day now and I don't want to set her into labor," Lydia smiled, kissing Sabrina on the cheek.

"Thanks Mommy," Sabrina smiled, hugging Lydia close.

"Grandpa, what truth?" Ricky asked, becoming confused. "Father once told me that he wanted to help Mother with Ellie and Gab-gab."

"Richard, sit down," Edward advised. "You've wanted to know the truth about a few things, and today is the day we're going to tell you everything you want to know."

"You mean, no more brushing my questions off? No more 'not til you're older, Ricky?'" Ricky asked.

"That's right, Ricky," Bobby Lee said as he came in with Nell and Madeline. "Today's the day you get all your questions answered."

"How's the baby?" Madeline whispered with a smile.

"Thankfully quiet," Sabrina whispered back, smiling a little. "I'll be grateful to no longer call our baby a it."

"Hey you two wanted to be surprised," Nell smirked, musing her hair. "And speaking of a baby, maybe we should begin our talk about Elena and Gabby."

"You mean, we're finally going to tell Ricky the truth?" Sabrina asked.

"That's right," Nell agreed. "We've decided that today is the day that all his questions are answered."

"Should we get Zoomer for him? I know I'll need Howie and Madeline will need Butterfly after this," Sabrina murmured. She and Madeline still had the toy jaquins they bought when they took Ricky to Avalor for the first time, and sometimes used them for comfort.

"Only if he wants him...and you might want bring me mine!" Nell agreed.

"I'll take him!" Ricky yelled after Madeline who had left to go get the well loved toys.

"Good thing the girls are out for the day," Bobby Lee mused with a smile. "We wouldn't want Elena to start having a meltdown."

"Nell what did you name your kitty anyway?" Sabrina wondered for in the months of her pregnancy, she had forgotten most of the toy jaquins.

"Mine was named Bluebell, and I think Bobby Lee's was Sergeant," Nell smiled, recalling that Bobby Lee's jaquin was also the guards' mascot. "You have Howie, Madeline has Butterfly, Elena has Kitty and Pinky, Ricky has Zoomer and Greenie, and Gabby has Lily."

"Amber has Emerald," Sabrina remembered, "James has Zebra, and Sofia has Ella. I forgot what Roland and Miranda named theirs, though."

"Roland's was Regent, and Miranda's was Miss Paisley," Nell smiled. "When we bought them, one of the things we did when we checked out with them was to fill out an 'official' adoption certificate."

"Oh, yes," Sabrina agreed. "We loved getting Zoomer and Kitty new 'siblings!'"

Ricky came back a minute later. He gave Howie to Sabrina, handed Bluebell to Nell, and sat down with Zoomer and Greenie. "Just in case you might need them," he explained. "You always said you hugged your friends when you were scared or upset."

"And we'll definitely need to do that," Sabrina murmured, hugging her little orange and pink jaquin that she named after Howitzer, who had been honored to share his name with the toy.

"Thank you sweetheart," Nell cooed, kissing Ricky on the cheek.

Ricky rubbed the kiss away from his cheek, sitting down close to his mother and father.

"Nellie would you like to start us off?" Lydia asked, gently squeezing her hand. "I know it'll be fifteen years for you and Robert this year and I know you would rather think of that than the subject we'll be discussing."

"You don't have to worry, Helenita," Edward murmured, "Once you tell the story, you'll never have to think of this again."

"Thanks, Papa," Nell murmured.

She knew that even though she was close to being thirty three, Edward would always protect both her and her sisters.

"Nell come on," Sabrina encouraged, feeling a kick from her stomach. "The baby wants you to."

"If you keep that up, we'll have a Valentine's Day baby!" Madeline teased with a smile.

"All right," Nell took a deep breath. "Madeline, Sabrina, and I had been abducted by a man named Jimmy McDonald and his two sons, Beth and Robby. We had been out doing some errands for Mama, and I heard Jimmy whistle at me. I tried to ignore it, since I'd never seen him before, but when he whistled again, I came and asked if he needed help with something. He said he'd never seen such a pretty girl before, and wanted to give me a present. I said no, and tried to run, but he grabbed me. I screamed for help, and Madeline and Sabrina ran out of the shop they were in. They tried to help me, but Beth and Robby grabbed them as well and threw us in their wagon. When we didn't come home that night, Mama and Papa started looking for us."

"Mother, I'm sorry to interrupt, but you said this person had a son named Beth?" Ricky asked.

"Yes. I was surprised as well," Nell smirked at the memory. "Jimmy was hoping for a girl but got a boy instead."

"Please for Mommy don't you dare be a boy!" Sabrina hissed to her kicking stomach, clenching her teeth.

"Go on Nell," Madeline muttered, squeezing Sabrina's hand.

"Madeline and Sabrina took off their necklaces and left a trail of beads so someone might be able to find us," Nell continued. "It worked until they ran out of beads. Luckily, nobody noticed the beads dropping out of the wagon."

"Sorry, Nell..." Sabrina murmured.

"It's not your fault. It was a good idea," Nell smiled. "Anyway, Jimmy saw that there were two more girls, not just me. He locked me in his room and sent Madeline and Sabrina out to do chores. He didn't want them to hear me screaming as he started kissing me."

"He kissed you?!" Ricky growled, crossing his arms. "I'm getting sick of him already!"

"Calm down buddy," Bobby Lee muttered, stroking his hair. "We haven't gotten there yet."

"He didn't just kiss me, he treated me, Madeline, and Sabrina like maids," Nell remembered, "We were the only women in the house, so we had to do all the cooking, cleaning, and mending."

"Didn't anyone look for you?" Ricky blurted out.

"Of course we did, Ricky," Edward assured him, "Lydia and I asked all over the marketplace when Nell, Madeline, and Sabrina didn't come home. We found the girls' necklaces and followed the trail until the beads ran out."

Ricky sighed in relief. Though he wished that someone at the marketplace had done something sooner.

It was because of their kidnapping that the marketplace was stricter when it came to children under eighteen Nell recalled softly, seeing Sabrina not let go of Madeline's hand.

Pregnant or not Sabrina looked ready to cry, just as she always did whenever that part of her life was brought up.

"Didn't you try to escape?" Ricky asked.

"Believe me, Ricky, I wanted to escape more than anything," Nell murmured. "But Jimmy told me the first night, if I ran away, he'd hurt Madeline and Sabrina. Madeline was a bold little spitfire at that time, just like now, and she shouted at Jimmy that she didn't care what he said; we were all leaving. Robby grabbed her, burned her with his cigarette, and told her that there would be more where that came from if she ever spoke out of line again."

Madeline started to cry when she remembered that. Between sobs, she said, "They didn't let us out except at night. We ate their leftover food, but Nell did hunt for us and got us berries."

"Any time we tried to escape, we'd get beaten," Sabrina shuddered. "I was even locked in a closet from time to time. Once it was for a whole day. And that was because I had an accident."

"You were little. You didn't have a sense of control as I tried to explain to them," Nell recalled, not wanting Sabrina stress herself out. "While you were in the closet, I had to strip out of my clothes right in front of Madeline."

"I didn't get much sleep that night," Madeline muttered, clutching on to Butterfly as tight as she could. "I got burned many times for talking back that I lost count."

"You had to strip?!" Edward and Bobby Lee asked Nell in surprise, wishing Jimmy wasn't dead so they could kill him.

"He wanted me to show him my body," Nell shuddered. "He said he was going to teach me more about my body than I'd ever learned before. When I was undressed, he took me to his room. Beth and Robby guarded the door so Madeline couldn't help me. They wouldn't even let her get Sabrina out until they went to bed."

"Can we please just tell me how my sisters came to be?!" Ricky hollered, standing out of his chair in shock and disgust. "I'm sorry for what you've went through Mother, Aunt Sabrina, and Aunt Madeline but I'm starting to get angry about these men!"

"We understand sweetie but they're not here anymore. They were executed long before you were born," Lydia explained softly, never seeing her grandson that upset.

"I don't care! I wish I could strangle them to death for what they did! I wish those idiots at the marketplace had done something sooner!" Ricky yelled before slamming the door as hard as he could.

"Ricky, come here, sweetheart," Lydia murmured. She guided him to the bed and sat down with him. She took him in her arms just like she used to with Nell, Madeline, and Sabrina, and started stroking his hair. "It's all right. They're safe now. And we all wanted to tell you about this."

"This is my fault, isn't it?" Ricky asked, leaning into her embrace.

"No, buddy, it's not your fault," Bobby Lee assured him. "We all knew you were curious about this and had questions, but we didn't want to answer them until you were older."

"But they were monsters. It took Aunt Sabrina a year to accept her marriage and Aunt Madeline isn't dating anyone because of what they went through," Ricky sighed, starting to cry. "And I'm gonna grow up to be like them!"

"Richard Edward Johnson the second, come to Mommy," Nell beckoned as Lydia released him from her arms.

"M-Mommy?" Ricky sniffed, looking up at Nell's caring eyes.

"Ricky, come here," Nell murmured as she took him next. "This is not your fault. You're not going to grow up to be like them. And we understand how you feel. Believe me, I cried every night after what Jimmy did to me."

"I searched for them every day and night for two years," Bobby Lee agreed, patting his back. "Buddy, I felt the same way you do. I wanted to do everything I could to find Nell and her sisters."

"How did you find them?" Ricky asked.

"We'll tell you, Richard, but only if you want us to," Edward said as he patted his back.

Ricky sniffled, but he smiled when Lydia slipped Greenie into his lap. He took comfort in the little green and yellow jaquin toy, whom he referred to as 'Zoomer's little brother', and nodded. "Okay. I'm ready."

"Good boy," Nell smirked, musing his hair.

"Mother could I call you Mommy instead? And Father Daddy?" Ricky asked with a soft smile. "The twins do."

"Of course," Nell smiled, kissing his cheek before hearing a whimper from Sabrina. "Bri?"

"I'm okay," Sabrina assured them, "I just want to finish the story."

"You're right," Nell agreed. "We'd been missing for two years until we were finally found. And we can thank Madeline for that."

"How?" Ricky asked.

"Even though she was always told not to escape, she liked to wander away from Jimmy's house," Nell smiled. "She made it to the edge of the woods where someone finally found her. She tried to tell them that she needed help, but Robby had chased her and dragged her back."

"The person went right to King Roland and Queen Miranda and told them where we were," Sabrina added. "Daddy went with them, even though Mommy said it would be dangerous."

"I don't often do things I should do?" Edward grinned.

"It was easy to find us," Nell smirked at her father, "All they had to do was follow the sounds of Madeline crying and Sabrina's and my screaming for Robby to stop. Jimmy saw people coming and tried to tell us to be quiet, but we kept screaming our heads off."

"And screamed until they were hoarse!" Bobby Lee chuckled with a smile.

"Nell, Mommy, Daddy, I'm sorry for being rude and not letting everyone finish but I think Sabrina's baby is ready to come," Madeline frowned, hearing her twin in pain.

"On Valentine's Day?" Ricky asked, his pupils shrinking in fear for birth wasn't something he had been apart of or witnessed before.

"Surprise!" Bobby Lee grinned. "But don't worry, buddy, the doctor's here, and as he helps Sabrina, we'll continue the story."

"Okay," Ricky agreed. He held Sabrina's hand, and held up Greenie so she could focus on him. "So what happened next?"

"Well, Edward told me to get Helen, Madeline, and Sabrina out of there," Bobby Lee started. "We got Helen out quickly, and found Madeline, but we didn't know Sabrina was in a closet again. We heard her screaming just as we were about to start searching for Jimmy and his sons. One of the guards took her out to the others, and Edward and I went after Jimmy."

"And I would have killed them all by myself, if it wasn't for the guards around me," Edward added.

"Yes you would have," Nell smirked, hugging him close.

"Nell how did you do this twice?!" Sabrina wondered as a wash of pain started to show on her face. "Because it really hurts!"

"I know it does but once he or she is out, you'll be better," Nell assured her, stroking her hair.

"No I won't," Sabrina whimpered, trying to focus on Greenie.

"Trust us, baby girl, you will," Lydia assured her, and she started to sing the old lullaby she used to sing to her, Nell, and Madeline to calm her down.

"Isn't that what James says, music makes everything better?" Ricky asked, leaning against Lydia, since Nell would also sing this to him.

"That's right. Anyway, Lydia and I took the three of you to the doctor right away," Edward continued. "We knew Jimmy, Beth, and Robby were going to the castle dungeon, but you were more important."

"They were so skinny that your mother was almost thought of as a little kid," Bobby Lee shuddered a little as Ricky's arm started to get tired.

Ricky frowned, clenching a fist as Sabrina continued to scream in pain. He knew he couldn't get furious with her since she was in labor but if he ever met Jimmy in his dreams again, he would slap him.

"I know exactly how you feel," Edward assured him, "I had many pleasant dreams of murdering that monster and his worthless family for what they did. But when we learned that Helenita was pregnant, I had to put my anger at them aside and help her."

"How long were you along with Elena and Gabby?" Ricky asked.

"Two weeks," Nell sighed, looking at Edward in shame. "I threw up on Papa's shoes and then the floor."

"Shoes could get replaced. Children can't," Edward smiled, kissing her cheek. "Besides you were terrified when you found out."

"I thought I ate something that didn't agree with me," Nell shrugged, gently advising Sabrina to breathe.

"We took Helen to the doctor where we learned that she was pregnant," Lydia added. "Edward and I were thrilled. We told Helen that we'd all help raise the baby, and he or she would grow up to be loved and respected."

"And imagine how we felt when we learned that she was having twins!" Edward grinned.

"Did you hug and kiss everyone in the room too?" Ricky asked, recalling how Nell told him about Bobby Lee's reaction.

"Of course I did! What kind of question is that?" Edward grinned, mussing his hair.

"A curious one," Madeline smirked, instructing Sabrina to push.

"I can't! It hurts so bad!" Sabrina sobbed, tears of pain going down her close.

"Sabrina, I'm close to seeing a head. You need to push," Madeline urged, having er squeeze Howie.

"Push 'em out! Push 'em out! Waaay out!" Edward, Bobby Lee, and Ricky shouted.

"Papa!" Nell couldn't help but laugh. "Anyway, continuing with the story, it was getting close to my due date when Jimmy and his family were finally led to the gallows. They'd been found guilty of everything they did to me, Madeline, and Sabrina, and they were sentenced to death by hanging. We wanted to execute them quickly, so Jimmy wouldn't be able to see his daughters."

"But didn't he speak to you?" Lydia asked.

"Yes," Nell admitted, "Jimmy apologized for everything that happened. He told me that Bobby Lee and Papa were the only men Elena and Gabby would know as their father and grandfather."

"At least he had some common sense," Gabby muttered with a shake of her head. "We're sorry for coming back early but—"

"We had to deal with some unpleasant men," Elena interrupted, trying to wipe away a cut she had on her face.

"Elena! Gabby! Girls, what happened?!" Nell gasped.

"Who did that to you?!" Bobby Lee demanded.

"After the baby comes, let's get whoever did that to you!" Ricky added.

"Aunt Sabrina's in labor?" Elena gasped, not worrying about herself for the moment.

"Is it a boy or a girl? Does she need a towel?" Gabby added, looking around the room.

"You have cuts on your faces and arms and your shirts are torn and you're worried for your aunt?!" Nell laughed, musing their dirt streaked hair. "I raised you well."

"First things first," Gabby quipped.

"But what happened?" Bobby Lee asked.

"Dad! We have a baby coming! We'll explain once Aunt Sabrina pushes it all the way out!" Elena pouted, crossing her arms.

"Sabrina, you're almost there. Just one more!" Madeline yelled, hearing Sabrina's scream of pain that could put Elena's meltdowns to shame.

"It looks like a girl!" Ricky gasped, hearing the baby cry.

"It is a girl!" the doctor smiled, "Congratulations!"

The little girl was cleaned up and wrapped in a blanket. When she had been laid on Sabrina's chest, Bobby Lee kissed her forehead, then turned to Elena and Gabby. "All right. Now that the baby's here, what happened?"

"Girls, whatever happened you can tell us," Nell assured them with a smile.

"So Daddy and I can hunt them down," Ricky added, seeing Sabrina's little girl try to grab Greenie.

"I was teaching Elena how to ride a flying horse," Gabby started, "We did pretty well, but you know landings have never been easy for me. Anyway, we fell into some bushes and these two men came up to us. They seemed nice as they helped us out..."

"It always starts like that," Nell muttered.

"But they tried to check us over to make sure we were okay," Elena continued, "We told them that we were fine, and to go away, but they wouldn't listen. Lucky for us, I screamed, and a nearby guard came and took the men away. He escorted us back here, and here we are!"

"No fair!" Ricky pouted, crossing his arms.

"He really wanted to help you two out but you destroyed that dream," Bobby Lee smirked, musing their hair.

"Sorry little brother. Maybe one day," Gabby smiled, stroking his hair.

"Sabrina any names for your little girl?" Madeline asked with a smile. "Because she has your eyes."

"Howie and I were thinking of the name Isabella, or Cassandra," Sabrina smiled.

"But what if it was a boy?" Ricky asked. "You do know that all boys aren't bad, right?"

"I know, Ricky; I actually didn't care what it was, but I was so caught up in our story that I wanted a girl," Sabrina admitted. "But if it was a boy, we thought of Francisco or Gabriel."

"I think Isabella would be better," Elena smiled, flapping her hands. "You could have a Isa of your own!"

"True," Sabrina muttered with a smile. "And it would cheer up Queen Elena..."

The room went silent for a moment in honor of Queen Elena's grandfather who, from Queen Elena's last letter to Elena, had recently passed away.

Only to get interrupted by a hungry Isabella.

"Okay, Isa, I hear you," Sabrina smiled. "And we'll have to write Queen Elena a letter saying that our little Jaquin family needs a new member!"

"Isabella can share Greenie until her kitty comes," Ricky offered, remembering how Elena had shared Kitty with him until Zoomer came.

"And when she's old enough, we can get her a real kitty from the stables!" Elena grinned.

"That's right," Ricky smiled. "Briar Rose and Tiger will love a new friend!" He remembered Elena's first kitty, Snow White, but after her death, she adopted a new one in the form of Briar Rose, which was Princess Aurora's nickname. His first kitty was Stripe, but after he died of old age, he found a new kitty in Tiger.

"It's a tradition now right? A kitty is held in front of a woman in birthing and the baby falls in love with the kitty?" Edward joked, seeing Isabella put Greenie's paw in her mouth.

"Daddy!" Sabrina laughed, feeling Isabella latch on to her. "Oh Isa I wish you could see your daddy right now."

"He'll be along tonight, Sabrina," Lydia smiled. "He'll love Isabella as much as we do."

"That's true," Sabrina smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day love."

Sabrina rubbed her eyes sleepy as she glanced down at a sleeping Isabella. Had it really been six hours since her birth?

"Howie, you're home early," Sabrina breathed with a smile. "But why? Where is everyone? What about the bakery?"

"Mama said she'd finish up the last few orders," Howitzer smiled as he sat down. "I had a feeling you needed me, and I'm glad I came."

"I'm glad you're here too," Sabrina smiled. "I've got a special surprise for you. Meet Isabella."

"Well, this is an extra special Valentines' Day surprise," Howitzer smiled, stroking her hair. "And she already has her first friend!"

"That's Ricky's jaquin Greenie," Sabrina smiled. "He held it up for me to focus on, and he was the first thing Isa saw when she was born."

"Oh, yes; you told me about your family's tradition with holding kitties in front of a woman in labor, and the baby falls in love with the kitty!" Howitzer chuckled.

"That's just what Daddy said!" Sabrina laughed.

"And I am right," Edward mused, coming into the room with Ricky.

"Sorry Aunt Sabrina and Uncle Howitzer," Ricky muttered, taking Isabella in his arms. "But I want a turn with my cousin."

"Any ideas for a full name?" Howitzer asked Sabrina with a smile. "And I wonder who does our Isa look the most like?"

"She has my hair," Sabrina smiled. "And she has your nose, Howie."

"Well, it looks like we'll be getting her a nose job when she's older!" Howitzer grinned.

"No, she's pretty enough," Madeline smirked, stroking her hair.

"You're right," Howitzer smiled. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Sabrina?"

"She gave us so much help before and after Isa was born, and truth be told, we'd be crazy not to do it," Sabrina smiled. "Isabella Madeline?"

"I love it!" Howitzer grinned.

"She did help you two get together years ago and helped you propose Howitzer," Ricky remembered, smiling a little. "But Grandpa I'm sorry for all the questions I asked over the years about my sisters."

"Ricky, remember, we wanted to tell you about it," Edward smiled, pulling him into a hug. "We just wanted to tell you when you were older. We're sorry you were upset before, but it was a hard time for us too."

"And now that we've shared that part of our past, girls, we can move on," Nell added. "We'll never have to think of those three again."


	7. Healing brings uncertainty

Seven: Healing brings uncertainty

Plot: Taking place where chapter five left off, Lydia and Edward notice that while their youngest daughters are enjoying a night without nightmares, their oldest can't sleep a wink.

"Hey! Be careful!" Nell giggled, feeling Pascal on her stomach. "The little ones inside me do kick!"

"I think he's just curious," Rapunzel smiled, watching her best friend climb on the huge circle that was Nell's pregnant stomach. "Eugene's with your sisters."

"Oh no. Hopefully he's not telling them the story of how he died," Nell joked with a smile.

"Maybe he is. But how do you feel about being free?" Rapunzel asked, taking her hand.

"I love it," Nell smiled. "I never have to worry about Jimmy and his family ever again. My sisters are safe, for the most part we're all unharmed, and now my family will increase by two."

"But at least they'll know someone as loving as Bobby Lee as their daddy," Rapunzel smiled, recalling Jimmy's last words before his execution. "And I don't think they could ask for a better grandfather." she added, seeing Edward giving Madeline and Sabrina a hug.

"So Frog how do you enjoy being on the circle that'll soon be life?" Eugene asked as he gave Rapunzel a kiss on the cheek.

"I think he's enjoying it," Nell smiled, feeling Pascal rest on her stomach before one of the babies started to kick.

"And how are you holding up?" Eugene continued, turning to Nell.

Nell looked surprised. She didn't expect him to say much to her, but she managed a smile. "I'm doing much better," she admitted. "I was just thinking about Jimmy's last words to me. And I will be making sure that Elena and Gabby are raised in a loving environment, and they grow up safe, loved, and respected."

"Who'd have believed that monster could be nice?" Rapunzel mused.

"He was actually nice to me once in a while," Nell admitted. "I guess he wanted me to remember that side of him."

"Nell can we feel the babies kick?" Madeline asked with a giggle.

"Oh! Pascal!" Sabrina gasped, taking the considered frog by Eugene in her hands. "Princess Rapunzel, how did you get him?"

Rapunzel smiled as she regaled the girls with how she found Pascal and how he became one of her best friends.

"You think we'll ever find friends like that, Nell?" Madeline asked.

"We're living with them, Maddie!" Nell smirked, gesturing toward their parents and the royal family.

"Can you stay?" Madeline begged, tugging at Rapunzel's dress after dinner that evening.

"Please?!" Sabrina added, jumping up and down. "We'll be good! We'll give you cupcakes!"

"Lots and lots of them," Nell smirked as she and Edward and Lydia held back their laughter.

"Believe me, I would love to," Rapunzel smiled, "But we have to get going. We've been doing a lot of exploring and adventure waits for nobody!"

"I think Roland's sister just found her new motto," Bobby Lee whispered to Nell.

"She put that on a pillow when she was your age," Roland chuckled, having heard the conversation. He kissed Rapunzel's hand. "Thank you for coming, Rapunzel. I know you also made Amber's day when you came here!"

"She did," Amber smiled, smiling softly at her favorite princess.

"Come on girls, let's get ready for bed shall we?" Edward asked, taking a poutine Madeline in his arms as Sabrina followed suit.

"We'll see Rapunzel, Eugene, and Pascal later, maybe at the next ball?" Lydia suggested, glancing over at Rapunzel.

"I'll see if we can fit it into our schedule," Rapunzel smiled, "And thanks for inviting Pascal!"

"Any friend of yours are friends of ours," Lydia smiled.

"We love you, Rapunzel!" Madeline called over her shoulder.

"I love you too!" Rapunzel yelled back with a giggle.

"Let me get you two out of here before little hands beg you to stay again," Bobby Lee suggested before kissing Nell on the cheek. "Enjoy your night of freedom."

"I certainly will," Nell smiled back.

After a while, Nell, Edward, and Lydia made it to Nell's room. They checked on Madeline and Sabrina, who were sleeping peacefully in their room.

"I can't remember the last time they had smiles on their faces as they slept," Nell smiled.

"We'll be seeing that a lot more now," Edward assured her.

"No more nightmares for any of us," Nell agreed, knowing that sometimes Madeline and Sabrina (and once in a while she herself) would cry themselves to sleep.

"We only see you crying happy tears now," Lydia smiled.

"Yeah," Nell sighed softly, putting a hand on her stomach.

"Helenita you okay?" Edward asked, hearing her sigh.

"I'm just uncertain about all of this," Nell muttered, sighing again.

"We know exactly how you feel, Nellie," Lydia murmured. "But you know that your father and I are going to be with you every step of the way. And Bobby Lee will stay by your side no matter what."

Nell smiled a little. "Thank you so much. I know I'm going to need all the help I can get now."

"We better let you get some sleep. Those little ones might pop out tomorrow if we're not careful!" Edward chuckled, kissing her cheek.

"Hopefully that won't happen," Lydia whispered, seeing Nell's look of horror. "But if it does, we'll be with you."

As Nell fell asleep, she couldn't help but think that things were finally looking up. Jimmy and his family were dead and out of her family's lives forever, and she was looking forward to a new life with her daughters.

For the first time in weeks, she could sleep without finding him in her dreams, snuggling up close with the blankets.

But early in the morning, not to where the night still stood but early enough, Nell felt a little bit of pain.

Thinking of it as just hunger pains, for once Nell didn't care how she looked when it came to her hair. If the babies were hungry then she couldn't deny them.

"I get it. You're hungry. Don't worry Mommy knows only the best for her girls," Nell cooed, placing a hand on her stomach.

Carefully getting out of bed, Nell felt another pain hit her but clenched her teeth.

The last thing she wanted to do was wake anybody up. Especially her sisters.

However, as she quietly got up, she saw Lydia outside the door. "Mama, what are you doing up?" she whispered.

"Are you all right, Nellie?" Lydia asked.

"I'm fine," Nell assured her, "The girls just woke me up since they're hungry."

"Well, we'll have to fix that, won't we?" Lydia smiled as she led the way to the kitchen.

"How did you know to wake up right now?" Nell continued.

"Mother's instincts, Nellie," Lydia smiled. "Whenever you or your sisters got sick in the middle of the night, I'd be there to see how you were. Even when you were gone, I'd still sense if one of you was out of sorts."

"Motherly instincts is going to drive me crazy!" Nell laughed, thinking of the thought. "I won't be able to do it."

"It's called practice honey," Lydia smirked, musing her hair. "And I thought I was the only one with the bush hair."

"Well I'm sorry, but I didn't have time to fix my hair before the girls woke me up," Nell smirked as they sat down in the kitchen with some tea and leftover food from the party.

"Congratulations to you being nine months!" Lydia chuckled, getting her daughter a chair.

"Yay me," Nell smiled weakly, feeling a painful kick in the stomach.

"Nellie is everything alright?" Lydia asked, seeing her daughter's tearing face.

"Do the babies kick harder when they know it's nine months?" Nell asked.

"They kick whenever they feel like it," Lydia assured her. "I remember when Madeline and Sabrina were almost born, they'd wake me up out of a sound sleep during the last month I was pregnant with them!"

"Didn't Papa say he heard you scream during the night?" Nell remembered.

"Oh yes," Edward said as he came in and heard the conversation, "From the way she was screaming, I thought she was in some kind of trouble, but when I saw the look on her face, I knew it was time for your sisters to be born!"

"The girls can't be born yet. I want to enjoy just one day of freedom," Nell said, feeling tears down her cheeks.

"Nellie, you've enjoyed nine months of it since you were rescued," Lydia assured her with a smile. "But if you feel like the babies are ready, have you felt any pain?"

"Not really," Nell admitted, "I think they know it's almost time, but I don't know if I'm ready."

"Don't worry, Helenita," Edward assured her, "We'll help you with anything you need to know."

"I know you will," Nell breathed, thinking back to what Rapunzel had told her.

Her girls, if they decided to break her water right then and there, were going to know that they were going to have a father and a grandfather that loved them.

"We asked Florence and Miss Bianca to take care of Madeline and Sabrina when it's time for me to have the babies, right?" Nell asked.

"Yes, Nellie," Lydia answered the question Nell had asked her about since around month eight. "I also saw you talking to your new friend Angel at the party. She said she'd been trained as a nanny, so if we need her to help as well, we know she's available."

Nell smiled at the memory. She'd met the 35-year-old woman at the party, and they'd hit it off right away. She was one of the people helping to keep Madeline and Sabrina busy as Jimmy and his family were executed. She heard that she was good with children, since she was training to be a nanny, and just like Lydia was doing, Angel was offering her some of her own advice about child care.

"We saw how well Madeline and Sabrina behaved with Angel, and how well she put Sabrina at ease when she saw someone go into a closet," Edward agreed. "She certainly knew how to ease her fears."

"She certainly did. Oh!" Nell groaned softly, clenching her teeth. "Come on girls! Mommy's tired! Please don't come out now!"

"Nellie are you feeling any signs of labor?" Lydia asked, squeezing her hand.

Mama I'm— Oh!" Nel groaned again, biting her lip to stop the tears from flowing.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Edward smirked, seeing the same look on Nell's face that he'd seen twice before on Lydia's.

Lydia ran right to Florence and Bianca's rooms to tell them that it was time for the babies to be born.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Bianca asked.

"We'll take care of Helen, Bianca; you and Florence just take care of Madeline and Sabrina," Lydia assured them.

"They'll be asking questions," Florence yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"If they hear Nellie scream then they know what's going on," Lydia assured with a smile.

"I'm just surprised those little angels want to chose her first day of freedom to come into the world," Bianca smirked playfully before hearing Nell whimper in pain.

"They'll be welcomed into the family no matter what day they're born on," Edward smiled. "And what better way to commemorate this time than with new life?"

"That's an interesting point, Edward," Bianca admitted, "Jimmy and his family's lives ended today, and Helen Genevieve's daughters' lives are beginning today."

"Papa! It hurts!" Nell cried, tears down down her cheeks.

"Go. We'll tell you when they're born," Edward whispered to Bianca with a smile. "I hate to see my Helenita in pain."

"It's all right, Nellie, I'm here," Lydia murmured, stroking her hair.

"I'll stay right by your side, Helenita," Edward added, hugging her like he used to when she had a nightmare. "Everything's going to be all right."

"Don't leave me," Nell whimpered.

"We'll both be here for you every step of the way," Lydia assured her.

"Healing leads to uncertainty. I thought I would heal but I can't!" Nell whimpered, trying not to scream.

"Nellie breathe sweetheart," Lydia cooed, stroking her hair.

"Stress isn't good for the babies, Helenita," Edward murmured, rubbing her shoulders.

As the doctor began his examination, Nell tried to relax. She tried to focus on Lydia singing the lullaby she used to sing to her, Madeline, and Sabrina when they were little. She looked around, and saw Bobby Lee in the doorway.

"Mother got me up a few minutes ago," he said as he came in. "You know I want to be here no matter what."

"I know," Nell tried to smile through the pain.

"And I hope I'm the first person one of our daughters sees. You know, upside down!" Bobby Lee continued.

"I think that's what happened with Madeline!" Edward grinned.

"Babies come out upside down?" Nell asked in amusement.

"Not exactly honey," Lydia smirked, pushing her hair away from her face. "Sometimes they are that way so the doctor can see if the baby cries with a smack on the bottom."

"Trust me you and Madeline had strong lungs," Edward smirked in recalling the memory. "Sabrina came out crying so we didn't do it with her."

"Robert had strong lungs too," Florence recalled, "And Roland said Amber was like that."

"What about Prince James?" Bianca asked.

"Bianca, you know that instead of crying, James came out reciting the alphabet, and he asked the nurse if she was done with the book she was reading!" Edward grinned, repeating the joke Roland told them about.

"Really?" Bianca smirked.

"Actually, to get his voice warmed up before he came out singing the ABC song, Roland said James did come out crying," Florence told her.

"Why can't this be easy?!" Nell groaned as a bit of pain washed over her.

"I wish I can lie but I can't. Twins or more are painful to push out. Just one child is a lot easier," Bianca recalled from seeing Lydia give birth three times. "But don't worry Helen Genevieve as long as you have the energy to push, you'll be fine."

""I think I ruined the nightdress you gave me Mama," Nell whimpered, feeling blood soak the back of the nightdress. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Nellie," Lydia murmured, "This is just part of what happens. The blood's going to come right out."

Nell sighed in relief but it wasn't for long as a scream escaped her lips.

"Is he supposed to do that?!" Nell whimpered, feeling her body move in a way she hadn't seen before.

"It's so he can get the babies out easier. It's harder for him if your legs are together," Lydia assured her with a kiss on the cheek.

"But I don't like it," Nell said softly, holding back tears. "I just wanted a week or two before all this!"

"We know, Helen, but you know babies come when they decide it's time," Bobby Lee assured her, "Remember, I was supposed to be born on June thirteenth, but I came on the eighth instead?"

"That was a Friday the thirteenth, if I'm not mistaken," Edward smirked. "It's lucky for Florence that you were born early!"

"Oh, Edward, don't tell me you believe in that superstitious nonsense too," Bianca playfully scolded.

"And Robert used to cause the girls all sorts of trouble, saying they'd be cursed with bad luck if they didn't go along with him," Lydia threw Bobby Lee a mock frown. "Helen's poor sisters always came home crying thinking that what he said was true!"

"I always apologized, didn't I?" Bobby Lee asked innocently.

"Yes, but only because I made you apologize," Florence smirked.

Nell tried to smile humorously at their talk but the pain that her daughters were bringing her were starting to show, having a full on scream escape from her lips.

It's going to be all right, Helen," Bobby Lee murmured. "We're all here with you, and the babies will be here in no time. You just need something to take your mind off this."

"Like what?" Nell groaned.

"Remember when we were eight, after I finally stopped teasing you, I took you fishing?" Bobby Lee asked. "You were so excited about learning how to do it that you wouldn't leave me alone that whole week?"

"And you almost started teasing me again, saying that I couldn't handle baiting the hook by myself," Nell smiled as another wave of pain hit, "But I proved you wrong! We caught so many fish that we invited everyone to our picnic."

"You also found those blueberry patches on the way home," Bobby Lee squeezed her hand. "You insisted that we pick every one of them so we'd have something else to go along with the fish."

"I remember," Florence smiled, "You two did bring home enough berries for your muffins, but I think more berries found their way to your stomachs instead of your baskets! You were both covered with berry juice!"

"Boy did we get a scolding for that!" Nell chuckled through a shot of pain.

"Any close to seeing a head doctor?" Lydia asked, seeing Nell's smile turn into exhaustion.

"I see a head!" the doctor smiled. "Just one more push, and your first daughter will be out!"

"Okay..." Nell whimpered. Even though she was exhausted, she pushed as hard as she could, and soon, the air was filled with the ear-splitting cries of a newborn baby.

"Well done, Helen! Your first daughter sounds perfectly healthy!" the doctor grinned. "Now let's get her sister out!"

"Hi Elena. Hi baby," Lydia cooed softly, taking a shrieking Elena in her arms. "I'll get you cleaned up. I promise."

"You need to stay here. I'll take her," Bianca offered, taking Elena in her arms. "Hello little baby. You'll have a sister joining you very soon."

A few minutes later, the air was once again filled with shrieks. "And here's your second baby!" the doctor smiled.

"Helenita, you were wonderful," Edward murmured, kissing Nell softly on her forehead. "I'm so proud of you!"

"So am I," Lydia smiled. "And I'm proud of you, Gabby! You and your sister came out on the perfect day!"

"I think she's confused," Bobby Lee smirked as Gabby calmed down at the sight of her mommy.

"Hi baby. Hi girls," Nell cooed, looking up at the girls. Her little girls. "Mommy's so happy you're here."

"We all are," Edward murmured, stroking her hair.

"Do you want me to wake Madeline and Sabrina so they can meet their nieces?" Bobby Lee asked. "It'll be just like when Helen dragged me all the way to your house when they were a day old."

"Wouldn't you be excited about having new sisters too?" Nell asked innocently.

"Well, at least I won't have to be dragged so far this time," Bobby Lee smirked.

"I'll get them," Lydia assured him with a smile. "Besides I'm sure the whole castle has woken up to crying newborns."

"Oh we were," James smirked as Sofia rubbed her eyes. "Amber's lucky she didn't hear it."

"We'll wake her up later than," Roland smiled, musing his hair.

"Oh, yes, Princess Amber needs her beauty sleep," Bobby Lee smirked.

"Actually, Amber can sleep through everything," Roland smirked back. "James, however, is the complete opposite! Everything wakes him up!"

"I wonder if Elena and Gabby will be like that," Nell mused.

"Only time will tell, Helenita," Edward smiled.

"They're so adorable!" Sofia squealed, seeing Elena and Gabby in the dresses she and Miranda made for them.

"Too bad they'll outgrow the dresses in a few weeks," Edward smirked, gently stroking Elena's hair. "Sabrina and Madeline grew like weeds!"

"Papa! Elena and Gabby are small!" Nell giggled with a smile.

"Oh, they're small now, but they won't be that way for long!" Lydia smiled.

"At least we have skilled dressmakers here, so if they need new outfits, they'll have them right away," Florence smiled; she was a dressmaker herself.

"Thank goodness for that," Nell smiled.


	8. Isabella's christening

Eight: Isabella's christening

Plot: Two weeks have passed since Isabella was born and now it's time to present her to the world. Unfortunately Nell happens to not be feeling well. Ricky thinks she's ill while his sisters know that it's something else.

"This is your Auntie Elena's room. She and Auntie Gabby wanted their own rooms when they turned ten so Auntie Nell gave in. I've been in here a few times," Ricky cooed to his babbling two week old cousin as he carried her in his arms.

Since Isabella was going to be presented to the world that evening, the teenager thought it would be a good idea to introduce her to every room in the castle, saving his for last.

Isabella squealed happily as she spotted Kitty, well loved but in good condition despite years of play, biting, and drool, next to stacks of writing and pictures.

"Actually, Isa, that's Auntie Elena's kitty," Ricky smiled, "You're sharing my little buddy Greenie. And get this! You're going to get a kitty all your own when we have your introductory ball tonight! But I know how you feel. I shared Kitty before I got my own kitty, Zoomer. He's Greenie's big brother."

Isabella looked up at him, squealing excitedly at the thought of seeing her kitty's big brother.

"I know that look, Isa, and yes, I'll introduce you to Zoomer," Ricky chuckled as Edward and Lydia came up to them.

"Introducing her to everyone's rooms aren't you champ?" Edward smiled, musing Ricky's hair.

"Maybe," Ricky smirked playfully as Isabella cooed, finding Elena's stack of papers interesting.

"No no honey. That's Elena's work," Lydia scolded gently, taking her granddaughter in her arms.

"And when in it's in stacks, that means she has to publish it," Elena smirked, walking out of her closet. "Isa, let me say this, picking a dress for tonight is hard."

"It's our worst fear come true: you're turning into Amber!" Ricky joked.

"With a little bit of James thrown in, don't you think?" Elena asked, pointing at the story she was working on.

"Well, we did learn that writing is a good outlet for you," Edward smiled. "You sometimes helped James with his stories, and James, the human spell checker and proofreader, would help you whenever you had questions!"

"And look at him now: he's a published author in Dunwiddie!" Lydia smiled. She smiled as she recalled how excited James was when the magazine whose stories he contributed asked if they could compile them into a collection and have them published as a book.

"Do you remember how Roland had wanted to buy a book, but the store was sold out?" Elena asked.

"Yes, but that was only because James bought every single copy they had!" Edward chuckled. "He gave a book to the castle library, kept one for himself, and handed out the rest to everyone in the castle!"

"But several of the books were given back to the store!" Lydia smiled. "But we can't fault him for doing that; we'd be excited too, if that happened to us!"

"Looks like an interesting story sis," Ricky grinned, picking up one of Elena's illustrations.

"It's for the children," Elena smirked, taking her drawing back.

"Aren't I one?" Ricky smirked, having his sister give him a playful glare.

"What's the story this time? Magic? Darkness overpowering a city?" Edward joked, knowing that the kingdom of Avalor and their queen had been Elena's inspiration for her writing.

"No, this time it's about how Kitty and her family came to life and met Briar Rose!" Elena grinned. Everyone called the plush jaquins they got in Avalor Kitty's family. When Elena was a child, she used one of Mateo's potions on Kitty, bringing her to life. She had told her first kitty Snow White about it, and when she got her new kitty Briar Rose, she told her the story as well.

"Did Tiger meet her too?" Ricky asked, referring to his own kitty. When he was four, one of the kittens adopted him, and he named him Stripe. When Stripe died of old age, Ricky adopted a new kitty he named Tiger, since he bore a strong resemblance to his first cat.

"Of course he did," Elena smiled.

"Kitty loves all her friends."

"And she'll love Isa's!" Sabrina chuckled, holding back a yawn. "Thank you Ricky for watching her."

"Sleepless night did you have?" Lydia mused, stroking her daughter's hair. "Your sister used to have them all the time."

"Speaking of Mommy, she looked ill this morning when I saw her with Daddy in the garden. I hope she's okay," Ricky muttered, taking Kitty in his arms and stroking her.

"She's just been tired lately, sweetheart," Lydia assured him, "She's been helping everyone get everything ready for Isabella's welcoming ball tonight."

"She's been working as hard as James," Edward chuckled. "When he's not working his fingers to the bone working on papers, he's working his fingers to the bone helping everyone around the castle!"

"Do you think we could see her and Daddy?" Ricky suggested. "I just want to check on her."

"Of course, champ," Edward smiled.

"Come on Isa! We get to see your auntie and uncle!" Sabrina giggled, stroking Isabella's hair.

"I'm her tour guide. Give her to me!" Ricky pouted, holding out his hands.

"Fine. But you're dressing her up tonight," Sabrina smirked, musing his hair.

"Okay," Ricky sighed as they made their way to Nell and Bobby Lee's room.

Ricky bit his lip in concern as he stepped inside with the rest of the family behind him.

Even since Nell lost Clara three years before, the fear of being a big brother haunted him. He loved his mom but he just wouldn't be able to handle the pain in her eyes again if she wasn't ill like he thought she was.

"Mommy?" he asked softly, poking his head in the door. "Daddy?"

Nell and Bobby Lee looked up at his scared tone. "Ricky, is everything okay?" Bobby Lee asked, recalling how scared Ricky had been when he heard them crying over Clara's death.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Ricky admitted.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm fine," Nell smiled. She patted a spot next to her on the bed, and he sat down. "But enough about me, what's going on with you?"

"I'm okay...I guess," Ricky murmured.

However, Nell noticed how nervous he was. She remembered that on the night she lost Clara, Ricky had been suffering from a bad cold, and ever since then, he'd been convinced that it was his cold that made her lose his sister. "Richard Edward Johnson the Second, I want to tell you something right now, and I want you to remember it," she said as she pulled him into a hug, "You were not responsible for Clara's death."

"Mommy's right. What Gabby and I know from school is that sometimes babies don't make it fully. Other times well it depends on what's going on with the one expecting," Elena said, hugging her little brother close.

"So I didn't cause Clara to you know," Ricky asked, watching as Isabella looked up at him and Nell.

"No you didn't, Ricky," Nell smiled, pulling him close and rocking him like she used to when he was little. "Sometimes things just happen that we can't control."

"You didn't do anything wrong, Ricky," Bobby Lee added.

Ricky tried to listen to them, but he couldn't help but start crying in Nell's arms. He didn't know whether it was from pent-up guilt, or sadness, or relief that what happened wasn't his fault.

"It's all right, Ricky," Nell murmured, stroking his hair. "Everything's going to be all right."

"I know something that'll help him," Elena smiled. She hopped off the bed and ran to Ricky's room. She came back a minute later with two stuffed jaquin toys: black-and-gray Zoomer, and green-and-yellow Greenie. "Kitties make everything better!" she said as she nuzzled Zoomer against Ricky.

Isabella cooed, reaching out for her best friend as Ricky calmed down at the touch of Zoomer.

"See? Kitties do make everything better," Edward smirked, musing Ricky's hair before kissing Nell on the cheek. "How are you feeling Helenita?"

"Still a little sick but not as bad as it was," Nell smiled softly as Bobby Lee squeezed her hand. "Papa, Mama, I was sick to my stomach earlier today. I'm hoping it's not a bug but at the same time I'm hope I'm not expecting again. I told myself never again after Clara died."

"Well, sometimes things happen that are out of our hands," Lydia smiled. "We'll see how you are at Isabella's introductory ball tonight, but if you still feel a little sick, I'll take you to the doctor."

"I won't let anything happen to you, Mommy, I promise!" Ricky murmured.

"That's almost exactly what Daddy said when I was pregnant with Elena and Gabby!" Nell grinned. "When he learned that I was expecting twins, he never gave me a minute's peace! I had a twenty-four hour guard for my entire pregnancy! I do not want that to happen again!"

"Howie did the same thing," Sabrina grinned, holding Isabella in her arms while the infant drooled on Greenie. "But we'll be happy with Isa finally getting introduced to the entire kingdom tonight."

"I remember Ricky's. He only became quiet around us and Queen Elena. Everyone else he would start crying!" Elena chuckled with a smile.

"I don't remember that," Ricky frowned before smiling at Isabella who was reaching out for Zoomer. "Zoom-zoom-zoom! Zoomer goes zoom-zoom!"

"You always loved the song Auntie Madeline made up," Elena grinned.

"She's got a way with naming kitties," Ricky smiled, recalling how Madeline had named both Zoomer and Greenie.

"You think she can do it again for Isa?" Gabby asked.

"Maybe," Edward smiled, "Madeline does have a very good track record when it comes to naming kitties!"

"But we don't even know what the new kitty will look like," Lydia smiled, "But I'm sure he or she will love the name Madeline gives him or her, or whoever gives them their name."

"But where have you been?" Elena questioned her sister before seeing a gash on her sister's cheek. "Did someone hurt you?"

"Oh that. Sofia and I had a secret library mission last night. I've been warned that it'll be more dangerous as I got older and because of a lady named Prisma having some issue with Sofia, I got a gash to my face while trying to help her out," Gabby said, slumping her shoulders. "Sofia feels guilty for what happened to me."

"I could always go with you," Ricky offered.

"That's okay, Ricky, Sofia and I have more experience with this sort of thing," Gabby said as he helped bandage her up.

"I know, but you need someone to protect you," Ricky insisted.

"Sofia told me that Prisma won't always be involved," Gabby assured him.

"Besides I've gotten worse as you know from Rex's bite on my leg."

"I forgot that you still have it," Edward mused, kissing her cheek. "You used to have so much trouble with it when you were little."

"Mommy told me that when I started to walk, you tried to case me but you got tired," Ricky grinned, hugging Gabby close.

"That's because you were walking too fast!" Sabrina recalled with a giggle before Isabella started to fuss. "I'll feed her and Nell hopefully you feel better but maybe you could be having another baby."

"I'll have to go to the doctor to be sure," Nell admitted. "While part of me says no more babies after what happened to Clara, I would like to hold a little one again."

"And I thought you were getting better, Gabby," Ricky paused. He only knew James' dog Jagger, whom Elena used as her therapy dog. He heard the story of how Rex bit Gabby when she was a child, and how James got a new dog.

"I am better baby brother," Gabby smirked, musing his hair. "We'll help you get ready for the trip Mom. Daddy should probably stay here tonight in case it's baby fever."

"And it probably will be," Elena smiled softly, seeing Nell's look of worry. "We've all gotten older since what happened to Clara and that includes you Mommy. You'll be okay and if we know Dad and Ricky, they'll both make sure of it."

"We'll take really good care of you," Bobby Lee promised, Ricky nodding at his side.

"I have complete faith that you will," Nell smiled.

The time for Isabella being introduced to the kingdom had arrived as Elena and Gabby ran up to their mother, giving her kisses on the cheek.

"Good luck," Gabby smiled, hugging Nell close. "You've done so much for us, now that we're older and understand we can help you."

"And Kitty can keep you company," Elena added, handing her favorite childhood toy to Nell's arms.

"Thank you girls. Though I'm wondering how my little man is putting up with Isa. Babies can be really squirmy when it comes to dressing up," Nell recalled with a smirk. "I know you two were."

"Who, us?" Elena asked innocently.

"Never!" Gabby smiled sweetly.

Meanwhile, Ricky was trying to get Isabella ready. She kept trying to reach for Greenie, but Ricky moved him aside so he could get her dressed. "We'll play with Greenie soon, Isa," he assured her as he slipped Isabella's dress over her head. "There we go! You're all set!"

"Are you sure about that, buddy?" Edward asked, seeing the results of Ricky's handiwork.

"Of course she is, Grandpa! Why would you say that?" Ricky asked.

"I think you got her dress on backwards," Edward smirked.

Ricky looked down and noticed that he was right. "Oops..." he muttered.

"Don't worry, champ," Bobby Lee grinned as he came in, "Just walk backwards with Isabella and hope nobody notices!"

"Good idea," Ricky smirked.

"Or we could help you put it right," Edward grinned as he and Bobby Lee helped Ricky fix the dress.

"You squirm too much," Ricky smirked as Isabella wanted Greenie.

"Your sisters were the same way as she is now. It only got worse when they could crawl and walk," Edward recalled with a smile.

"Really?" Bobby Lee joked with a smile.

"You don't remember?" Lydia smirked, giving Ricky a kiss on the cheek.

"Not really," Bobby Lee grinned as Isabella smiled at him. "Tell me."

Lydia grinned as she and Edward told Bobby Lee and Ricky about how Elena had slipped out of the bathroom while Queen Elena had visited once. She had run into a meeting she, Roland, and Miranda were having, and she had been stark naked.

"But didn't Mommy say we're not supposed to tell that story anymore?" Ricky asked.

"Yes, but that never stopped us before!" Bobby Lee grinned, shouting, "Don't look, Helen!"

"Oh, yes, your father sang that ridiculous song every time you and your sisters ran around in your birthday suits!" Lydia grinned, mussing Ricky's hair as he turned red. "And he'll probably do that for Isabella too!"

"Come on. Let's get you to Mommy and Daddy," Edward cooed, taking Isabella in his arms. "Maybe we can play peek-a boo with Greenie. Would you like that?"

Isabella giggled at the idea, drooling on Greenie's paw in response.

"And you can play peek-a-boo with the little friend Queen Elena gives you too!" Ricky grinned, kissing her on the cheek.

Isabella squealed as Edward, Lydia, and Ricky walked down with her, giggling as Ricky nuzzled Greenie against her.

Sabrina smiled as she came up to them. "Somebody's a happy girl," she cooed, kissing Isabella's cheek.

"Our little Isa's always happy," Howitzer smiled.

"Come on. She's my baby Daddy," Sabrina smirked, seeing Edward refuse to let Isabella go.

"But she's cuddly," Edward frowned, hearing Howitzer chuckle.

"Yes, she's our little snuggle bug," Howitzer smiled, taking her in his arms.

"Watch what you say, Howie," Sabrina giggled. "Elena's nickname is Love Bug, and there might be confusion between the two. Or there could be trouble if Elena thinks there's a threat to her territory!"

"She knows the difference between the two names, right?" Howitzer grinned.

"Of course she does," Sabrina smiled.

"There's our Snuggle Bug!" Elena started, musing Isabella's hair.

"Have you been good?" Gabby finished as Sabrina and Madeline looked at each other.

Maybe they shouldn't have been twinning throughout the girls' childhoods after all.

Lydia and Edward smiled at how the girls were talking. "Great minds do think alike," Lydia smiled.

"You're right," Edward grinned.

"Okay, but what am I thinking about now?" Bobby Lee asked, looking at the clock.

"Knock it off with the jokes, finish getting ready, and get Isa downstairs to her adoring public?" Ricky grinned.

Bobby Lee grinned as he put Ricky in a headlock and mussed his hair. "You know me so well!"

"I just hope Mom is okay," Gabby muttered, taking Isabella in her arms.

"I'm sure she will be Gabby," Elena assured, holding out her hands."Now give me Isa. I'm the closest to the ballroom."

Elena, Gabby, and Ricky made their way into the ballroom with Bobby Lee, Florence, Lydia, and Edward behind them. They knew Bianca would take care of Nell, but they still wished that she could be here to see this.

Isabella looked around from where she was in Elena's arms. She was confused about so many people there, but she squealed when she saw Queen Elena.

Queen Elena smiled. "It's nice to meet you too, Miss Isabella," she whispered, "I've got something for you."

"It has the letter J in it," Elena smiled, kissing Isabella's cheek.

"Teaching her letters already?" Mateo joked, smiling softly at Elena. "Have you gotten bigger since we saw each other?"

"Indeed I have," Elena smiled softly at the royal wizard. "I write and draw stories for children. Which I guess you can say now includes Isabella."

"And we have the book James sent us," Queen Elena smiled. "I remember reading one of his stories during your first visit to Avalor, and I told him I wanted a copy of it."

"Did he write his Andrew Harmon stories for you too?" Lydia smiled.

"Yes he did!" Queen Elena grinned. "Elena and Gabby drew pictures for it, and when it was finished, Mateo turned the folder into a hardcover book, and it's still in our royal library!"

"I'll send you a copy of my first book," Elena smiled.

"I don't doubt that," Queen Elena smiled, "But now, I'd like to give little Isabella here a very special gift..." She reached behind her, and revealed a dark blue and purple stuffed jaquin. "I hear you're sharing Richard's jaquin, sweetheart, but this one is for you too. She'll keep Greenie company, and they can play together."

Isabella cooed when she saw the kitty Queen Elena was holding. She put the new jaquin's paw in her mouth and bounced in Elena's arms.

"Everyone loves kitties. Even babies," Sabrina cooed, taking Isabella in her arms. "Come on Isa. The king and queen are waiting for us."

Isabella cooed, resting against Sabrina's chest as Elena felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Yes?" Elena asked, seeing a smile on the face of the one who tapped her shoulder. "Mommy! You're back early."

"Any news?" Gabby asked as Nell placed a finger to her lips.

"Get your brother. I have to speak to him," Nell whispered, hugging her girls close. "I'll join you two with Isa in a few minutes."

When Elena motioned for him to go over to Nell, Ricky felt nervous all over again. Even though he now understood that what happened to Clara was not his fault, he couldn't help but feel frightened again. He really wished he could have Zoomer or Greenie with him to help with his uneasiness, but he thought people might say something if they saw him carrying around a stuffed toy like the one Queen Elena just gave Isabella.

People were always saying that he was growing up to be just like his father and he wanted it to be that way.

"It's okay honey," Nell assured him with a hug. "This'll be really quick."

"Is it a baby?" Ricky asked, touching her stomach. "Because you would still be sick if it was the stomach bug."

"It is a baby," Nell whispered. "Bianca and I just found out from Dr. Heydenberg, the castle physician when he came to check on me."

"Congratulations, Mommy!" Ricky smiled. "Not just for that, but congratulations! You now have a 24-hour guard! And I promise not to get sick around you this time!"

Bobby Lee grinned as he heard him. "I agree with you about the guard, Ricky, but this calls for another celebration!" He kissed Nell and brought her to the middle of the room, singing, "We're having a baby! My baby and me!"

Everyone was laughing and applauding for them as Bobby Lee carefully danced Nell around the room as he sang.

"Didn't we notice the signs right away?" Elena pouted, crossing her arms. "We should've told them!"

"Now now Ele. Let them have their moment," Gabby grinned, musing Ricky's hair. "Baby brother won't be the baby anymore."

"I think I lost the title of baby of the family when Isa was born, so joke's on you," Ricky smirked.

The laughter died down as Sabrina and Howitzer brought Isabella up to Roland and Miranda.

"Oh the water. How did I forget!" Nell whispered to Bobby Lee with a frown. "Ricky hated this part!"

"He only hated it because you weren't holding him," Bobby Lee smirked, kissing her cheek.

"What's going on?" Elena asked in confusion. "I don't remember this."

"Roland touched your heads with water when you were introduced," Nell explained. "When he did it with you and Gabby, you looked a little confused. Gabby giggled when he put the water on her, but Ricky..."

"Oh yes," Bobby Lee smirked. "He tried to reach for me and he wouldn't quit moving. I ended up holding him, but he was squirming so much that he bumped the cup of water, and it splashed him, Roland, and me!"

"Isa seems to like it," Ricky smirked playfully, hearing Isabella giggle.

"To her it's like bath time," Gabby smiled, nudging Elena on the shoulder. "Unlike you and bath time."

"I was three! One streak incident and I never hear the end of it!" Elena pouted before turning to Nell. "What happens next?"

"Roland and the preacher announce Isa, and they ask Sabrina, Howitzer, and everyone in attendance a few questions, mostly about if we'll help Isa grow up in a loving environment, and teach her what she needs to know as she gets older, that sort of thing...it's been a while since I've seen this," Nell admitted.

"But we will help her grow won't we?" Ricky asked with a smile.

"Of course we will," Elena assured, musing his hair. "Just like Gabby and I did with you."

"And you were easy to have as a brother when you were little," Gabby smirked, watching Isabella look confused.

"You love me," Ricky smiled innocently.

"Yes we do, Ricky," Gabby smiled, squeezing his hand as Isabella giggled when the water touched her forehead.

"Always happy," Sabrina smiled, kissing Isabella's cheek. "Our Isabella Madeline."

"Yes she is," Roland smiled, standing between husband and wife. "Now do you promise to help her grow up healthy and loved?"

"We do," Sabrina and Howitzer confirmed.

"We do," everyone in the room agreed when the question was posed to them.

"And we will with this one," Ricky whispered in Nell's ear. "I promise Mommy."

"You don't want us crying again do you?" Nell realized, nuzzling him close.

"I think we're going to be in tears again, but this time they're happy tears," Lydia smiled.

"Now it's time to name Isa's kitty," Madeline smirked, seeing Isabella coo excitedly for her kitty.

"Howie, give her her kitty," Sabrina teased, nudging his shoulder.

"Oh, no, Sabrina, this is my kitty now; she told me so!" Howitzer grinned, nuzzling the blue and purple jaquin against Isabel and Sabrina.

Isabella squealed as she felt the kitty against her cheek.

"And you have your own kitty, Howie!" Sabrina giggled, recalling Howitzer's own red and orange jaquin named Sunset.

"You want you kitty sweetheart?" Nell asked, tickling Isabella on her stomach.

Isabella giggled, clapping her hands before grabbing her kitty from her father's arms.

"So what's her name?" Ricky asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Madeline smiled.

"You're the one who has the talent for naming jaquins," Ricky smiled.

"How would you like to name her this time, Ricky?" Madeline smiled.

Ricky grinned. "Okay!" He put a hand on the toy jaquin's head and pretended to concentrate. "Okay, it's coming...I see it...Yes! Midnight!"

"That will go along well with Sunset," Sabrina smiled as Isabella giggled up at him, putting Midnight's paw in her mouth again.

"Another successful kitty naming!" Bobby Lee joked with a laugh, seeing Sabrina nudge him playfully. "And bringing another baby to the kingdom."

"I think Daddy has baby fever," Gabby whispered to Elena with a smirk.

"Oh? What are his symptoms?" Elena joked with a smile.

"He's been acting strange lately," Nell smiled. "He thinks he's alone, and he takes Sergeant or Bluebell in his arms and starts rocking them, just like he used to with you when you were little. He'd also be walking, and he'd hum some of the songs James always sang to you to help you go to sleep."

"It's a good thing James made us a tape of the songs he always sang," Gabby smiled, "Now Isa can hear them too!"


	9. Mother's Day

Nine: Mother's Day

Plot: It's Mother's Day for all the mothers in Enchancia for those expecting, with small children, and grown children. Sabrina is just happy she can relax for the first time since Isabella was born while everyone around her celebrates in different ways.

"Careful. Mommy must not hear you," Ricky cooed, musing Isabella's hair.

"Mommy's still sleeping!" Edward assured the confused three month old with a chuckle.

"And Daddy can't?" Bobby Lee asked playfully as Isabella looked up at him.

"Helenita's been craving again?" Edward asked with a smirk.

"Yes. Chocolate," Bobby Lee sighed, shaking his head. "Been up since four this morning."

"Well, chocolate's good for whatever ails you," Edward smiled.

"It's a major food group!" Ricky grinned.

"That's true, champ, but we all need to be quiet while we get it for her," Bobby Lee grinned.

"But I could be getting a sister," Ricky smiled as Isabella tried to eat his hand.

"Well Mommy did eat strawberries and peaches for Elena and Gabby and honey dew for Clara," Bobby Lee smirked at the memory. "So you might be right."

"You're sneaking around like you're going to get in trouble. Are you trying to give Mommy and Nell gifts in bed?" Madeline asked, seeing the three men in her life shrug as Howitzer came up behind her.

"They aren't thinking ahead for their sunshines," Howitzer smirked, taking Isabella from Ricky's arms. "I gave mine the day off from our Isa."

"You want to help us get something for Mommy, Aunt Madeline?" Ricky asked.

"That's a great idea, Ricky!" Madeline smiled.

"We could cover strawberries, peaches and honey dews in chocolate!" Gabby suggested with a giggle. "Elena's with Mom so I came to see what was going on."

"That's a good idea Gabby," Howitzer grinned, bouncing Isabella in his arms as she giggled happily.

"Hopefully Sabrina is enjoying herself," Madeline smirked, playfully bopping her brother in law's nose. "Because you're on Daddy duty today."

"Good! I can spend as much time as I want with my little snuggle bug!" Howitzer grinned, nuzzling her stuffed jaquin Midnight against her.

Isabella squealed happily as she felt her kitty against her. She reached out for her, but Ricky caught her first.

"Let the Midnight Special shine a light on me," he sang as he flew Midnight around, "Let the Midnight Special shine its ever-lovin' light on me!"

"You spend too much time with James!" Bobby Lee grinned as he mussed his hair.

"Well, we wondered what songs we could sing about Midnight," Ricky grinned as he watched Isabella bouncing in time to the song with Midnight's paw in her mouth.

"Okay enough fooling around! Let's get Helenita's gift ready before she wakes up!" Edward chuckled, having Ricky give Isabella back to her daddy.

"And don't eat any of it," Madeline smirked, joining Howitzer who wanted to check on his wife. "I would imagine that Mommy and Miss Florence are up by now. They're always on the go!"

"We sample the candy because we just want to make sure it's okay for Mommy!" Ricky grinned.

"Oh, so that's what you call it now?" Madeline smirked. She looked up when she heard footsteps. "Quick! Go before they see you!"

"I'll hold Mommy and Grand Mommy off!" Gabby volunteered.

"Hold them off from what?" Elena asked, looking curious at her sister.

"False alarm! It's just Elena!" Gabby yelled, having Ricky peek from his hiding place.

"What are you doing here sis?" Ricky asked in surprise. "Isn't Mommy supposed to be guarded at all times?"

"Grand Mommy's with her. I just wanted to get something to eat," Elena replied. "What's going on here?"

"We're getting Helenita some chocolate," Edward smiled.

"Oh yes," Elena murmured, "Mommy does have a craving for chocolate now!"

"We're going to bring up some fruit for her as well, that's dipped in chocolate," Bobby Lee added.

"That sounds good!" Elena smiled. "I want to try some too!"

"We'll make sure Helen doesn't eat it all, Love Bug," Bobby Lee assured her. "We'll try some of it too."

"You go do that. Isa wants to see her mommy," Howitzer said as Madeline smirked.

"Isn't it more of you then her that wants to see Aunt Sabrina?" Madeline asked, seeing Isabella happily drool on Midnight's paw.

"I just want to see how she's enjoying her first Mother's Day. Is that a bad thing?" Howitzer asked with a playful pout.

"Of course not," Bobby Lee smiled. "When Nell and I had our first Mothers' Day with Elena and Gabby, we didn't know what to do, so we spent the day with the girls. Then when they were older, they saw me giving Helen flowers one year, and we gave her little gifts together ever since."

"What about with me?" Ricky asked.

"Well, when you came along, Ricky, we had parenting down," Bobby Lee recalled. "Elena put your little hands in paint and put them on a plate. Gabby and I wrote your name on it, and that was our gift for her that year."

"And Mom still has it," Elena smirked, dripping a strawberry into some melted chocolate. "As she does all our gifts."

Isabella cooed softly before holding back a whimper. All the mommy talk made her miss hers.

"You want to do something special for Aunt Sabrina too, Isa?" Elena asked.

"We can help Isa do something for her first Mother's Day," Gabby added.

"Okay," Bobby Lee agreed, "You two watch Isa and help her make something for Sabrina, and Edward, Howitzer, Ricky, and I'll go get something for Helen, Lydia, and Sabrina."

"Come on. Let's go see Aunt Sabrina for a little bit," Elena cooed, taking Isabella in her arms.

"Before Isa thinks you're food?" Gabby smirked, seeing Isabella drool on Elena's blouse.

"Isa does know sweet things when she sees them!" Elena giggled.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that," Ricky smirked as they went out to get the chocolate, and some other Mothers' Day surprises.

"He doesn't know what," Elena began with a smirk.

"He's talking about!" Gabby finished, making Isabella giggle.

They had been twinning since the age of six thanks to their aunts as Isabella started to fuss.

"She's probably hungry," Elena cooed softly, undoing the top buttons of her blouse. "I've seen Aunt Sabrina nurse a few times so I know what I'm doing."

"Here Ellie, let me help with keeping her steady," Gabby offered with a smile.

"Elena! What are you doing?" Bobby Lee gasped when he came in and saw what Elena was trying to do.

"Trying to feed Isa," Elena explained.

"Elena, sweetheart, why don't you use this instead?" Bobby Lee suggested, handing her a bottle. "And promise me you won't do that again, or at least until you have kids yourself!"

"Don't look, Daddy!" Ricky smirked.

"Daddy! We'll be fine!" Gabby smirked, pushing Bobby Lee and Ricky out the door. "Go get something for Mom before today's over."

"Thanks Gab. I just never thought Dad would freak out like he did," Elena admitted as Isabella tried to hold on to the bottle. "Mommy did it with us and he was perfectly fine."

When Bobby Lee, Edward, Howitzer, and Ricky were in the wagon, and Edward shook the reins, Bobby Lee turned to Ricky with a smirk. "'Don't look, Daddy?' You know what I do when someone uses that against me!"

"I've got him, Robert!" Howitzer grinned, grabbing Ricky from behind.

"Grandpa! Help!" Ricky yelped, squirming under Howitzer and Bobby Lee.

"Children! Don't make me turn this wagon around!" Edward smirked.

"He did it!" Bobby Lee yelled playfully, musing Ricky's hair.

"Daddy! I'm the child! Not you!" Ricky poured with crossed arms.

"Didn't you say you lost the title of baby of the family when Isabella was born?" Bobby Lee asked.

Edward rolled his eyes as the wagon stopped. "Let's just find something for Helenita, Lydia, and Sabrina. And let's keep the noise to a dull roar, okay?"

"Okay," Bobby Lee, Ricky, and Howitzer agreed.

"And you can roughhouse as much as you want after we give them their presents," Edward continued.

"Okay," Bobby Lee, Ricky, and Howitzer agreed.

While Edward had to deal with two grown men and a teenager, Sabrina looked up from her book as she heard Isabella giggling.

"Isa? What are you doing here?" Sabrina grinned, seeing her daughter close to Elena's chest.

"Isa got hungry," Elena said as Isabella reached out for her. "I wanted to feed her."

"Thanks, Elena, but I'll take it from here," Sabrina smiled, taking Isabella in her arms. "Is my Isabella Madeline hungry?"

Isabella squealed, cooing happily as Sabrina started to feed her.

"Dad got mad with me for doing it," Elena grumbled, crossing her arms.

"That's because you can't do this sort of feeding until you have kids of your own," Sabrina smirked.

"Sorry, Aunt Sabrina," Elena muttered.

"Live and learn, Elena," Sabrina smiled, "I don't even think you thought of doing that when Ricky was born."

"I wanted to help you," Elena admitted.

"That's sweet, but leave this sort of feeding to me from now on," Sabrina suggested. "But why don't you help me change her when she's done eating?"

"Okay," Elena agreed.

"How has your first Mother's Day been Sabrina?" Nell smirked, coming into the room. "Any trouble at all?"

"Thankfully no," Sabrina smiled, musing her older sister's hair. "You look like you just got out of bed."

"She blames the baby for that," Lydia said, putting a hand on Nell's stomach.

"I just have a craving for chocolate!" Nell said as she looked around.

"I'll fix some hot chocolate," Lydia suggested, "That should feel good since we don't have any of the solid chocolate anymore."

"Thanks, Mama," Nell smiled as she sat down.

"You're Queen Elsa and Princess Anna doubled Mommy," Elena smirked, handing a full Isabella to her mother.

"Only with chocolate El," Sabrina mused, watching as Isabella grabbed her aunt's hair.

"And the songs!" Elena grinned, waving her hands like Elsa as she sang, "Let it go! Let it go!"

Isabella giggled as she watched Elena dancing around. She wanted to reach for her, but Sabrina spoke first.

"In a moment, my little snuggle bug," she said as she patted her back. "We don't want you to have an accident on Elena!"

"What your mommy means is to spit up on Elena," Nell smirked, tickling Isabella.

"I wonder how Grand Mommy is doing," Elena said, hearing Isabella giggle happily.

"She was sleeping when I woke up," Nell said as she sipped her hot chocolate. "I didn't want to bother her."

"You're lucky the rest of us were awake to help your craving, Nellie," Lydia smirked. "But we understand how you're feeling. I've had strange cravings myself."

"So did I," Sabrina recalled with a smile.

"Believe me I know," Elena smirked, taking Isabella in her arms and bouncing her up and down. "Who's having a happy Mother's Day with Mommy? You are! Yes you are!"

Isabella giggled. She didn't know what Mother's Day was, but if her mommy liked it, then it was important to her.

Elena smiled as she danced Isabella around the room. She also wondered how Ricky, Edward, Howitzer, and Bobby Lee were doing with their mission.

"How about this one?" Ricky asked as he held up a box of chocolate.

"Maybe," Bobby Lee said as he examined it. "Helen does like caramel, but she also likes white chocolate."

"And milk chocolate," Edward added.

"Mama used to tell me that dark chocolate's good for you," Howitzer said as he brought over another box. "I might get this one for Sabrina anyway, since it comes with a teddy bear that I can give to Isa!"

"Good idea," Ricky smiled, glancing over at the stuffed animals. "El used to pet all the stuffed animals when we were little."

"And tried to keep them," Bobby Lee remembered with a smirk.

"We did let her keep one or two, just so she could let Kitty have some 'company,'" Edward grinned.

"We should find something all the girls will like, as well as get something for Helen, Sabrina, and Lydia," Bobby Lee suggested.

"Individual gifts, and a group present?" Ricky echoed, "Great idea, Daddy!"

"As long as we pick things out before the day is over," Howitzer grinned, musing his hair. "I wouldn't want your mother waiting."

"Trust me. You wouldn't want her to wait," Bobby Lee recalled, bopping Ricky's nose. "I did when she was pregnant with you."

"But I thought you said good things come to those who wait," Ricky smirked.

"And telling that to your mother had me sleeping on the couch for a week!" Bobby Lee smirked. "Even your sisters weren't happy with me! If Mommy wasn't happy than they weren't happy."

"No they weren't," Edward smirked, dragging Bobby Lee and Ricky away from the stuffed animals.

As they shopped, Elena frowned slightly as Isabella had spit up on her blouse, having been a gift from Sofia.

"I'll be right back, then we're going to talk, Isa!" Elena frowned as she went up to change.

"Oh, like you never did the same thing at that age," Nell smirked as she had a third cup of hot chocolate. "You and Gabby used to spit up on me after a feeding, but then Bianca told me to put a towel over my shoulders when I burped you. And that worked! You spit up on the towel after another feeding, and I didn't have to change into yet another shirt!"

"Gabby did the same with someone once," Sabrina assured her. "Maddie and I took you to school when you were babies, and she spit up on a boy who tried to grab her!"

"Too bad that defense only works so much!" Nell couldn't help but smile. She'd been scared when she saw that the girls were missing, and she'd been angry at her sisters for what they did, but she understood why they'd done it. After all, she'd been excited when they were first born as well.

"Thankfully," Sabrina grinned, musing Nell's hair. "Gabby's been busy with Sof this morning."

"I bet learning how to be a protector," Nell grinned, proud of Gabby for her interest in adventure.

"We'll have several wonderful people protecting us," Sabrina smiled, knowing that James was training to be a knight, and Sofia and Gabby were Protectors.

"We will indeed," Lydia smiled.

"A knight, two protectors, and a future royal guard," Nell grinned, thinking of Ricky.

"Oops. Forgot about Ricky," Sabrina smirked, snuggling close with Isabella.

"She said several, didn't she?" Elena asked, "Ricky and Daddy also count as people who'll protect us!"

"You're right, Ellie!" Sabrina smiled. "But we do have a lot of people looking out for us!"

"And we look out for each other too!" Nell smiled.

"But now it's time for our talk Isa," Elena grinned, taking Isabella in her arms.

Isabella cooed softly, looking up at her cousin with wide eyes.

Elena wanted to scold Isabella for spitting up on her, but she couldn't stay mad at her. After all, she and Gabby had done the same thing with Nell when they were that little. "All is forgiven, Isa," she smiled, taking Midnight and nuzzling her against Isabella's cheek.

Isabella giggled happily as she felt her kitty kiss her. She bounced in Elena's arms as Elena carried her back to Sabrina.

"It's Mother's Day today; we don't want any bad feelings," Elena smiled as she gave Isabella to Sabrina.

"Good idea, Ellie!" Nell smirked, mussing her hair.

By the time Edward, Howitzer, Bobby Lee and Ricky had come back to the castle that evening, Isabella happily cooed in Gabby's arms as she listened to her adventure.

Gabby had her right leg in a sling as the result of a disaster of an adventure with Sofia hours before, careful enough not to move it with it being her bad leg.

"I'm sorry, Mommy," Gabby sighed, "Something like this always happens to me!"

"I know it was an accident, Gabby, but the important thing is that you're all right," Nell murmured, taking her in her arms. "But until you're back on your feet, there's going to be no adventures, and you're going to take it easy."

"Okay," Gabby sighed, smiling a little as Elena gave her her own jaquin, Lily. "I'm sorry I ruined Mothers' Day!"

"Gabby, sweetheart, you didn't ruin anything," Nell murmured, "Sofia told me that she was trying to help you when you said your leg was starting to hurt, and you both tripped and rolled down a hill. Luckily neither of you were hurt badly."

"Who got hurt?" Edward asked, sneaking Nell a kiss on her cheek.

"Me. Sorry Grandpa," Gabby apologized with a sigh. "I did something stupid."

"Oh? What was the adventure this time sis?" Ricky asked, giving Nell a hug.

"Falling down a hill after helping a pixie who got tangled in tree branches," Gabby admitted. "I sprained my ankle, and just my luck, it's my bad leg."

"Well, your mother's right, Gab-Gab," Bobby Lee spoke up, "Until you're all better, there will be no adventures for you."

"Okay," Gabby sighed, hugging Lily.

"And when you do go on adventures again, whether you like it or not, I'm coming with you," Ricky added. "Someone has to protect you and Sofia!"

"But for now we have gifts," Howitzer said, having Gabby be surprised.

"For the mommies in the room my Howie?" Sabrina asked with a smile. "Because you were gone awhile. Even Miss Florence is awake."

"Don't worry, we've got gifts for every mommy in the room," Howitzer smiled.

"That's right," Ricky smiled, handing Nell a large box. "Happy Mothers' Day, Mommy!"

"Chocolate!" Nell smiled. "Thank you, Ricky!"

"And what a sweet teddy bear," Sabrina smiled, handing the bear to Isabella. "I love my flowers-and-chocolate present too! Thank you, Howie!"

Isabella squealed, putting her gift in her mouth before Florence gently took it from her.

"Teddy bears are for cuddling, not eating," Florence grinned, musing her hair.

Isabella squealed in confusion as Bobby Lee took her up. "Isa, how would you like to help me give this next Mothers' Day gift?" He smiled as he held Isabella in one arm, and presented Florence with a bouquet of carnations. "Happy Mothers' Day, Mother!"

"You always know what to get me, Robert," Florence smiled.

"Well you've been working harder than usual lately because of our little one," Bobby Lee mused as he gently stroked Nell's stomach.

"I just don't want you two to suffer another loss," Florence admitted with a smile. "Besides Isa will be getting a friend in the upcoming months so I made her and the baby matching outfits."

"That's going to be so cute!" Nell smiled, "But I don't know if it's going to be a boy or a girl yet."

"I made a dress if it's a girl, and a little sweater if it's a boy," Florence assured her.

"If it's a girl, we better be careful," Lydia joked, musing Nell's hair. "They're double the trouble."

"Were we?" Elena wondered, getting a little confused as she was given a gift.

"Of course not," Nell smiled, "James and Amber have often said that good things come two at a time, and when you were born, they were right! Daddy and I were doubly blessed when we saw you!"

"But we know we're just having one baby this time," Bobby Lee added.

"You got them gifts too?" Lydia asked with a playful smirk. "It's Mother's Day not their birthday."

"Can't we spoil our granddaughters every once in awhile?" Edward mused, kissing her cheek.

"Yes we can! They deserve a little something too," Bobby Lee grinned.

"Dad! It's Mommy's day not ours!" Elena giggled, opening her gift.

"Nothing but the best for my girls," Bobby Lee smiled, pulling her into a hug, "And I mean all my girls!"

"A kitty necklace!" Elena smiled. "Thank you, Daddy!"

"And I got a unicorn necklace!" Gabby smiled. She was getting used to being around winged horses again, but she had always liked unicorns.

Isabella cooed happily with her teddy bear, putting its paw in her mouth as Howitzer kissed Sabrina on the check.

"So how did you enjoy Mother's Day?" Howitzer asked with a smile. "I'm sure you had a good time. Did Madeline do anything special for you?"

"I took Isa to the gardens," Madeline smiled. "She loves playing in the flowers as much as Elena and Gabby did when they were her age!"

"We'll have to make her a princess crown of her own now," Howitzer smiled.

"We can help make one for her!" Elena called, Gabby nodding at her side.

"Once Gabby can move around again on both legs you can," Nell smirked, hugging them close. "I love you two and Ricky so much."

"As I do with you Isa," Sabrina cooed as Isabella fussed, starting to get sleepy.

"And I love you, Lydia," Edward smiled, kissing Lydia's hand, then moving over to kiss Isabella's forehead.

"We love all our special ladies," Bobby Lee smiled, kissing Florence's hand.

"I better get this one up to bed," Howitzer suggested, taking a fussy Isabella in his arms. "Daddy's here. It's okay."

Isabella continued to fuss as Sabrina stood up, taking the infant from her husband's arms.

"I've got your new friend right here, Isa," Howitzer smiled, nuzzling the teddy bear against her. "Let's introduce her to her big sister Midnight!"

"Oh, Howie," Sabrina smiled.

"Yes, we'll introduce her to Howie and Sunset too!" Howitzer grinned. "Everyone loves meeting kitties, right, Isa?"

Isabella cooed softly, starting to fall asleep.

Sabrina smiled softly at her daughter, gently stroking her hair.

She knew that Mother's Day was only once a year but for it being her first, she enjoyed it very much.

At the same time, Elena and Gabby were hugging Nell and wishing her 'Happy Mothers Day' as well. "Thank you, girls, now let's get Gabby to bed and let her rest," Nell smiled.

"And you know you can hug Lily all you want when you're in bed," Elena added, "Kitties have been known to make everything better!"

"Thanks, Elena," Gabby smiled.


	10. An unexpected surprise

Ten: An unexpected surprise

Plot: Two weeks into having their daughters back, Edward and Lydia are surprised to see their eldest daughter sick. But knowing what happened to her, it makes them worried too.

"Mama! Papa! Help!" Nell cried as Sabrina and Madeline covered her up with blankets, seeing their parents come into the room and try not to laugh at the sight.

"No! You're sick! Lay down!" Madeline pouted with crossed arms.

"Sick?" Lydia smirked playfully, musing her hair. "Honey maybe Nellie doesn't want you two to play doctor with her today."

"Yes she does!" Sabrina pouted.

"Now Sabrina don't get upset," Edward smiled, musing her hair. "How did you and Maddie think that Helenita was sick?"

"She kept groaning and she's holding her tummy," Madeline started. "She didn't eat a lot for dinner last night."

"Maybe it's a little bug that's been going around," Lydia suggested. "Don't worry about it, girls; Daddy and I will take care of her."

"Okay," Madeline smiled. "You'll be okay, Nell."

"We'll let you rest," Sabrina added.

However, when Madeline and Sabrina were out of the room, Edward and Lydia turned back to Nell.

"The girls just thought I was sick. But I'm not," Nell assured her worried parents with a smile.

"I know when you're not sick. I know it all too well," Lydia grinned, taking the blankets off.

"And by the look on your face, all I can see is fear," Edward added, gently stroking Nell's hair.

"What could I have to be afraid of?" Nell sounded nervous now.

"Believe me, Nellie, I looked the same way," Lydia assured her.

"Same way about what?" Nell asked.

"Being with child," Lydia replied softly, squeezing her hand.

"What? I'm too young!" Nell yelled, trying to keep in a groan. "I mean I know what Jimmy did to me but I couldn't be..."

"Helenita are you alright?" Edward asked, seeing her face turn into a familiar shade of green.

Nell answered his question by getting sick all over his shoes. "I'm so sorry, Papa!" she cried when she could talk again.

"Helenita, my sweet little girl, I'm not mad," Edward murmured. "Shoes can always be cleaned or replaced, and this is not your fault."

"Here, sweetheart, drink this," Lydia murmured, getting her some water. "It'll make you feel better."

Nell took the water without protest, breathing somewhat heavily as tears went down her cheeks.

She was just getting her life back. She had her family back. She couldn't have Jimmy's child. No matter how often he had discussed it with her.

Often he never cared about what gender the baby would be just as long as it was born healthy and had some of his genes.

"I know something else that will make you feel better," Edward said as he came back with different shoes on, "The baby won't know that bastard Jimmy as their father."

"Bobby Lee will be the only person your baby calls daddy," Lydia promised.

"And let's not forget me," Edward grinned, "Your baby's going to need a grandfather to love them and spoil them rotten!"

"Oh, Edward," Lydia grinned.

Nell smirked at her father acting foolish before looking at her stomach.

If she really was with child, she wanted proof.

"Mama, if I did have a baby in my stomach what would I need to do to make sure?" Nell asked softly, turning red at the thought.

"First, we'll take you to the doctor where you can get a proper diagnosis," Lydia smiled. "We won't know if you're having a boy or a girl for a few weeks yet, and you'll be going in for regular checkups each month."

"You'll stay with me the whole time, right?" Nell asked.

"Of course we will," Lydia promised.

"We'll stay right by your side," Edward agreed.

"Will he ask who the daddy is? And how will I tell him?" Nell asked. "Will he tell everyone about this?"

"We'll take Robert with us, and we'll have to explain about Jimmy," Lydia admitted. "But the doctor won't tell anyone about what you tell him."

"He won't?" Nell whimpered.

"Of course not," Edward promised, hugging her close.

"And we'll surprise the girls after we get the news," Lydia added, helping Nell stand.

"Can't we do it here?" Nell frowned. "I don't want to go out."

"Of course," Lydia smiled. "We'll have a doctor summoned right now."

While Lydia went for the village doctor, Edward pulled Nell close and stroked her hair. "It's going to be all right, sweetheart. We'll all help raise this baby of yours."

"And Bobby Lee, Madeline and Sabrina? Can they be here when the doctor looks at me?" Nell asked.

"Of course," Edward smiled. "They'll want to hear about this as well."

"Bobby Lee's not gonna be happy about it. I just got him back. I don't want him to hurt me," Nell sighed, burying her head in Edward's chest.

"Robert would never do that. He cares about you so much. He might be a little shocked and understandingly furious but not with you," Edward assured, kissing her cheek.

"And the girls will be so confused," Nell admitted with a smirk. "It'll be strange for them to be the only kids who's going be aunties earlier than expected."

"Don't worry, Nellie," Lydia assured her, "We'll just take it one day at a time. That's all we can really do. But they'll love the baby as much as we will."

Bobby Lee came in at that moment, and when he heard what was going on, he pulled Nell into a tight hug. "Helen, the only person I'm furious with is Jimmy, for doing this to you. I could never be mad at you about this, since it wasn't even your fault. I'd never hurt you over this either."

"You mean that?" Nell asked.

"As far as I'm concerned, I'm this baby's daddy, and I'll do everything in my power to see that he or she is loved, respected, and cared for," Bobby Lee promised.

"Baby?" Madeline frowned.

"No! We don't wanna share Nell!" Sabrina pouted.

"Calm down you two. The doctor has to check just to be sure," Bobby Lee explained softly, letting go of Nell to hug them. "But if there is a baby, Helen may not have as much time with you but it won't mean that she doesn't love you."

"Butterfly...Baby girl..." Nell started to reach for her sisters.

"That's right! I'm your baby girl! We don't need another baby!" Sabrina shouted.

"I'm not sharing Nell with a baby!" Madeline shouted.

"Me either!" Sabrina cried.

"Girls come here!" Nell scolded before gently reaching out for them. "I understand. I'm not gonna be happy about this either."

"You're not?" Madeline asked in surprise.

"No. I just got you two back. We just got Mama and Papa back. I'm not ready for a baby," Nell sighed, stroking their hair. "But I love you both so much."

"Everything's going to be all right," Lydia assured them as she joined the hug, "Just because our family's getting bigger doesn't mean that we don't love you any less."

"There's enough love in this family for everyone," Edward agreed.

"They're in here sir," Bobby Lee smiled as he lead the doctor inside.

"I'm not the patient this time," Lydia smiled, recalling the doctor from her two pregnancies. "Nellie is. But she's a little scared."

"That's perfectly normal," the doctor smiled, shaking Nell's hand. "I've seen my share of first-time mothers, so I know exactly what to do and what to expect."

"Don't be afraid, sweetheart; Dr. Shanz knows exactly what to do," Lydia smiled. "We'll be right beside you the whole time."

"We stay with Nell!" Madeline yelled, hugging Nell close.

"Of course you two can sweetheart. But the doctor has to check her out," Edward explained, taking Madeline in his lap. "We apologize for her sisters. They're very clingy."

"It's perfectly understandable," Dr. Shanz smiled. "I know all about what happened to your daughters. When you first brought them to the hospital following their rescue, I looked in the doorway at them as I made my rounds."

"Didn't you also sneak them each a lollipop as we were leaving?" Edward smiled, giving Madeline an extra hug.

"They looked like they needed something sweet," Dr. Shanz smiled as he gave Sabrina, Madeline, and even Nell, Bobby Lee, Lydia, and Edward each a lollipop.

"I'll save mine for later!" Nell laughed softly, putting her lollipop in her dress pocket.

"Bobby Lee's not!" Sabrina giggled.

"Maybe he hasn't had one in a long time," Edward smirked before he squeezed Nell's hand.

"That's all right, but now, let's start the examination," Dr. Shanz smiled as he helped Nell lie down on the table. "Everything's going to be all right. This won't hurt at all."

"Why don't I take Madeline and Sabrina out?" Edward suggested. "That way it won't be so crowded with all of us here."

Sabrina shuddered a little at his words. She hated enclosed spaces and closets. She looked around, and now that she thought about it, there seemed to be more room as she followed Edward and Madeline out.

Edward saw how nervous she looked, and drew her into a hug. "It's all right, sweetheart. There'll be more room for all of us outside."

"Promise?" Sabrina asked almost in tears.

"I promise," Edward assured, taking her hand.

"Daddy, you and Sabrina go. I wanna stay with Mommy and Nell," Madeline frowned, looking at Nell.

"If you're sure, Maddie," Lydia murmured.

"I'm sure," Madeline pleaded.

"Okay. Just have a seat over there," Dr. Shanz smiled. "There are some books and magazines on the table you can look at. You'll especially like this one...Adventure Stories Weekly. Prince James sometimes contributes stories, and they're very well received."

"I'll read that one first," Madeline smiled.

As Madeline began to lose herself in the exciting stories, Dr. Shanz examined Nell, who had Lydia's hand in a tight grip.

"It's all right, Nellie," Lydia murmured, stroking her hair, "Just focus on my voice." She began softly singing the lullaby she used to sing the girls every night.

Nell focused on Lydia's voice, nearly forgetting why she was laying down in the first place. Though she felt terrible for getting her family into her mess.

They didn't do anything to her like Jimmy did as a tear went down her cheek.

It was his fault.

"You have nothing to be upset about," Bobby Lee whispered. "This is on Jimmy's head. He's the one that did this to you, but he will not be a part of this child's life."

"We'll all help you take care of the baby, and we'll answer any questions you have," Lydia assured her as Dr. Shanz looked up again.

"Is something wrong sir?" Bobby Lee asked, gently wiping away another tear from Nell's eye.

"Nell okay?" Madeline frowned, not understanding what was going on.

"She's going to be just fine," Dr. Shanz smiled. "According to what Lydia told me, Helen doesn't drink or smoke, and she's doing all the right things." He smiled as Bobby Lee and Madeline gave sighs of relief. "All of you have nothing to worry about. From what I've seen so far, the babies are just fine."

"That's good," Lydia smiled. "The babies are fi...Doctor, did you just say babies?"

"Babies, as in more than one?" Bobby Lee asked.

"Yes," Dr. Shanz smiled. "Congratulations, Helen, you're having twins!"

"Twins?" Bobby Lee gasped. When it sank in, he grinned excitedly, kissed Nell hard on the lips, and started hugging and kissing everyone in the room, even Dr. Shanz.

"T-Twins?!" Nell groaned softly. "Oh no. I-I can't!"

"Nellie, it's gonna be okay," Lydia assured, seeing the frightened look in her eyes. "I know you still have some bad memories of your sisters as babies and I don't blame you for being fearful."

"Were we that bad?" Madeline frowned.

"When you were little, Madeline, you had a bad cold. Your cries kept us up a good part of the night," Lydia remembered, "Your father walked you back and forth in the parlor and sang to you until you fell asleep."

"I'm sorry, Mommy," Madeline murmured.

"You didn't get sick on purpose, did you?" Lydia smiled. "But the next day, when Sabrina got the same cold as you, Nellie would join Edward in singing to you and walking her around. She'd rock you while he rocked Sabrina, then they'd switch what they were doing. They'd tell you stories until you fell asleep."

Nell smiled a little. She remembered the old lullabies Lydia sang to her, and every night when they were with Jimmy, she'd sing them to her sisters.

"So does Nell get to tell the king and queen that a baby's in her tummy?!" Madeline asked excitedly.

"That she's pregnant?" Lydia grinned, musing her hair. "That's up to her Butterfly."

"How about your twin and daddy first?" Bobby Lee smirked.

"I think Papa and Sabrina should know," Nell agreed. "Why don't you go out and get them, Maddie?"

"Okay," Madeline smiled. "Daddy! Sabrina! Baby! Baby!"

"Slow down Maddie. I don't want to share Nell with it," Sabrina grumbled.

"It's not just one anymore!" Madeline giggled, jumping up and down. "Twins like us!"

"My little Helenita's having twins?" Edward gasped. "This is wonderful! Now she'll be doubly blessed, like your mother and I were when you were born!"

"I still don't want to share Nell with them," Sabrina pouted.

"Don't you wanna see Nell?" Madeline frowned.

"Yes," Sabrina muttered, looking at her feet. "But I don't wanna share babies with her."

"I think you'll change your mind when you meet them," Lydia smiled.

"Just give them a chance, sweetheart," Edward said as he led her back to Nell.

"Baby girl," Nell smiled, gently stroking her hair. "I know you're upset..."

"I hate him! It's his fault!" Sabrina cried, crossing her arms. "Dumb Jimmy!"

"Babies can't know him!" Madeline added, hugging Nell's stomach.

"I couldn't agree more with you on that, girls," Lydia murmured, pulling her and Sabrina into a tight hug. "And I promise you that the babies will never know Jimmy or his family."

"We'll take care of the babies!" Sabrina offered.

"We love our nieces!" Madeline giggled.

Lydia and Edward glanced at Nell who couldn't help but smile at Madeline's innocence.

"Butterfly I just learned that I'm pregnant. I won't know the gender for a few more weeks," Nell smirked, musing her hair.

"We tell king and queen now?" Sabrina asked with a smile.

"If you want," Lydia agreed, with Nell and Edward nodding at her side. "They'll both want to know how Nellie's doing anyway."

"They'll be so excited too!" Sabrina smiled, but then she frowned a little. "Mommy, Daddy, Nell, am I still gonna be your baby girl when the twins are born?"

Nell, Edward, and Lydia pulled Sabrina into a hug. "Of course you'll still be our baby girl, just like Madeline is still going to be our little Butterfly" Nell smiled, reaching a hand out to Madeline. "But we will have to start thinking of nicknames for the babies."

"But they don't have names yet," Sabrina frowned.

"Can we name them?!" Madeline asked excitedly, tugging on Nell's dress. "Please? Please? PLEASE?!"

"Now that's a lot of pleases!" Bobby Lee chuckled, musing her hair.

"You've been saying nieces a lot," Nell observed, "But what if I'm having a boy?"

"Like we said, it's going to be a few weeks before we know for sure," Lydia added. "But maybe we could all write down choices for both boys and girls."

"That's a good idea," Edward smiled. "We can all choose our favorites from each list."

"All I know is that if it's a boy, it won't be named Jimmy, Beth, or Robby!" Nell smirked. "And it won't be Beth if it's a girl either!" She remembered how Jimmy had named one of his sons Beth, since he'd been hoping for a girl.

"Anna's a good one," Sabrina smiled, hugging Nell's stomach.

"As a middle name maybe," Bobby Lee smirked. "But let's wait until after we tell you if your big sister will be have twin boys or twin girls."

"Girls! No yucky boys!" Madeline pouted, bumping into Sofia.

"What's this about boys? And James is right behind me, you know," Sofia said as she steadied her.

"You do know that all boys aren't bad, right?" James asked. "Don't I always let you sing in my room with me?"

"Well, yes, but you shut your door!" Sabrina shuddered.

"Actually, I started singing with the door open a crack," James replied. "I don't know if I'll ever be ready to open it all the way."

"You can do that whenever you're ready," Lydia smiled, pulling him into a hug.

"Do we tell them?" Madeline whispered with a smile.

"Easy Butterfly. I don't want you to explode from excitement," Nell smirked.

"How is she going to explode?" James asked with a smirk.

"If she doesn't tell you our good news, she's going to burst!" Edward grinned.

"What good news?" Sofia asked with a smile.

"Nell's got a baby in her tummy!" Madeline giggled, jumping up and down happily.

"Nell, that's wonderful!" Sofia smiled as Amber came in behind her.

"A baby?" Amber repeated, "Congratulations, Nell! I'll start making preparations for a baby shower, setting up the nursery, planning the party..."

"Thanks, Amber, but we just got the news today," Nell chuckled. "And I'm having twins!"

"Good things do come two at a time!" James grinned over at Amber.

"But she's gonna have her hands full!" Sofia sung playfully.

"Oh come Sofia. Twins aren't that bad," Amber smirked. "It's double the fun!"

"We are fun!" Sabrina and Madeline giggled.

"We're all fun," Bobby Lee grinned.

"Oh yes," James smirked, "Like mushrooms, you're a fun guy!"

"James don't tease him," Roland smirked, musing his hair. "Miranda and I thought we heard voices!"

"Well we have some good news," Lydia grinned. "And Sabrina and Madeline really want to tell you about it."

"Let me guess...something about Helen being pregnant with twins?" Roland asked.

"We heard you talking about it as we came up to see you," Miranda smiled. "Congratulations, Helen!"

"Thank you, but like I've been saying, I don't know if they're boys or girls yet," Nell smiled.

"It could even be one of each," Roland smiled over at Amber and James.

"And if it is, I'm teaching the boy twin to guard," Bobby Lee smirked, noticing Nell's glare. "Once he knows how to walk of course."

"That's what we thought you said," Edward smiled, musing his hair.

"No. Girls," Madeline frowned.

"It's going to be a few weeks before we know for sure," Lydia smiled as she pulled her into a hug. "But we're all going to love them, no matter what."

"You're absolutely right," Bobby Lee smiled.


	11. First date

Eleven: First date

Plot: With the revealing of the gender of her twins coming closer then she thought, Nell ends up nervous with the thoughts of motherhood and being a teenager while experiencing her first kiss.

"Babies really in there?" Madeline asked, touching her sister's baby bump as Sabrina crawled in between them.

"Yes. They're really in there," Nell grinned, musing their hair.

"Then why don't they do something?" Sabrina frowned.

"Because it's not time yet Baby Girl," Lydia smiled, coming into the room. "It's only been a few weeks. When Nellie gets bigger, they'll move."

"Nell will be a cow?" Madeline grinned.

"Don't let Bobby Lee hear you say that," Nell muttered. "I had enough of his teasing when we were children to last me a few lifetimes!"

"I did hear what she said, Helen, but don't worry," Bobby Lee said as he came in. "You know I'm going to stay right by your side through this whole thing. And I really am sorry for teasing you."

"I know," Nell smiled. "You made it up to me when we went on that fishing trip. But you don't think I'm a cow, do you?"

"Well, you can be a little bossy, but other than that-" Bobby Lee grinned, ducking as Nell tried to swat him.

"Careful. The cow was sick this morning," Madeline smiled innocently.

"Mommy had Nell by her hair again," Sabrina frowned. "And Maddie Nell is not a cow! Babies had her sick again!"

"We'll all help take care of her," Bobby Lee promised.

"That's good to hear," Lydia smiled as she came in to check on them, "And Nellie, I know exactly how you're feeling. When I was pregnant with your sisters, I felt the exact same way you do now. But your father was there to help me whenever I needed him."

"Except you were married," Nell sighed, looking at her stomach.

"Nell sad?" Madeline frowned. "You can't be sad! You're gonna be a mommy!"

"I can't help it," Nell started to tear up. "It's all my fault that this is happening! If Jimmy hadn't-"

Lydia cut her off. "We know, Nellie. If Jimmy hadn't kidnapped you and your sisters, none of this would have ever happened. But at least that monster and his sons are out of our lives forever. And the best part is, they'll never know him."

"I know, Mama, but-" Nell was cut off by Lydia taking her in her arms, stroking her hair, and singing the old lullaby she used to sing to her, Madeline, and Sabrina.

"Don't think about it anymore," Lydia murmured as she began to rock her. "Everything's going to be all right."

"And if case you two forget she's fourteen. Do you think any other girl her age is dealing with morning sickness?" Bobby Lee asked Sabrina and Madeline softly.

"No," Sabrina frowned. "But you're going to be a daddy."

"A young one," Bobby Lee sighed, shaking his head. "But I love your sister too much just to not be with her through this. We'll be finding out if it's boys or girls soon. But we want to be our age too."

"We know," Lydia smiled sympathetically, reaching her hand toward him. "But we'll all get through this together."

Nell and Bobby Lee looked at each other with doubtful looks. Being teenage parents horrified them both in many ways.

Bobby Lee especially who tried to block out the guys in his age division teasing him about being on Daddy duty before he was ready.

"You okay?" Nell asked softly, noticing his thoughtful expression. "I planned a little something for us tonight. Mama and Papa gave me permission. They want us to have a good time."

"What is it?" Bobby Lee asked.

"Can we come too, Nell?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah! Can we?" Madeline asked.

"Not this time, girls," Nell smiled as she pulled them into a hug, "This is for Bobby Lee and I. But maybe tomorrow the three of us can have a girls' day out."

"Okay," Sabrina sighed, hugging Nell's stomach. "Be good Babies."

"Yeah. You're our nieces," Madeline smiled. "Elsa and Anna."

"Oh no! Not after your storybook!" Nell smirked, covering them with kisses.

"Okay, how about Ariel and Aurora?" Sabrina smiled. "Or Cindy and Ella?"

"Not after your storybooks!" Nell grinned. "But don't worry, girls, there's lots of time to think of a name!"

"What about princes' names if they're boys?" Bobby Lee asked. "You've got Eric, Phillip-"

"Not after their storybooks!" Nell grinned.

"Eric O'Malley wouldn't work out anyway," Lydia smirked, ruffling Nell's hair. "But Bianca and I were talking this morning and she had a name ready in case it's girls."

"What is it?" Sabrina and Madeline asked excitedly.

"Gabby. I'm surprised it wasn't Mary or Genevieve," Lydia smiled.

"Genevieve is my middle name Mama," Nell reminded, touching her stomach. "I'm sure the babies will love whatever name I give them when they start kicking. I remember Madeline liking hers."

"Oh, yes," Lydia smirked at the memory. "I remember mentioning the name Madeline to your father, and somebody kicked so hard that I'm surprised she didn't jump out and hug me!"

"I'm sorry, Mommy," Madeline murmured.

"It's not your fault, sweetie," Lydia smiled, pulling her into a hug, "You were just giving me approval on your name!"

"We better go now," Sabrina smiled, looking towards the door.

"Why? What's the rush?" Lydia smiled, musing her hair.

"Nell and Bobby Lee have to fall in love like in our storybooks," Madeline smiled. "Maybe even get married!"

"One thing at a time, girls!" Nell smirked. "Bobby Lee and I will get married, but only when we're ready!"

"I think we're ready right now," Bobby Lee grinned, "Who needs all the fancy wedding preparations, let's elope!"

"We can't elope!" Nell protested.

"Oh, honey, do!" Bobby Lee grinned.

"Nellie's right; you can't elope," Lydia smiled.

"Who are you calling a cantaloupe, you melon head?" Bobby Lee smirked over Madeline and Sabrina's giggles.

Lydia also couldn't help but laugh. "And this is what we get for having him and Prince James play word games together!"

"It gets him something to do other than mope about the guys," Nell smirked.

"Can we make you pretty Nell?" Sabrina begged.

"Please?" Madeline begged, looking around the room. "With your lip-stitch and shadowy stuff?"

"Not until you're a little older, girls," Lydia smiled. "You two used to play with my makeup when you were younger, but Sabrina had a mild reaction to a powder. She got over it and I got rid of the powder, but I decided you wouldn't use makeup until you're a little older."

Nell nodded. She remembered seeing Sabrina's skin turn red when she put the powder on. She washed it off and spent part of the night with her, and a few days later, she was back to normal. "Better safe than sorry, Maddie," she added, seeing Madeline start to pout, "We know you didn't have a reaction to it, but we just want to be careful for now. But maybe in a year or two we can experiment with something."

"Okay," Madeline sighed.

"But you can still do my hair for tonight," Nell smiled.

"Where are you going to?" Sabrina frowned.

"Just a little something between friends," Lydia answered with a smile.

"Will you tell us about it?" Sabrina asked.

"Some parts I will tell you, but other parts will have to wait until you're a little older," Nell smiled.

"No fair!" Madeline pouted.

"Hey you already know where babies come from. I don't want you two to know about how teenagers date," Nell smirked.

"Good point," Sabrina admitted.

"I guess so," Madeline admitted.

"Maybe while they're gone, you can help me come up with a word game Prince James hasn't played yet," Lydia suggested. "The three of us can make up some games for him, and we can challenge him. Or you can play dress-up with Princess Amber or play with Princess Sofia and her cute little bunny."

Madeline and Sabrina smiled. All of those ideas sounded like fun, and they knew how much their mother loved rabbits. "Okay!" they agreed.

"Thank you Mama. It'll ease my worries to know that they'll have fun while their big sister goes on a date," Nell smiled softly. "If I'm lucky, I might have my first kiss."

"Yucky!" Madeline complained, holding her nose.

"Now Maddie it's not yucky. Girls like Nellie usually get a first kiss by this time," Lydia smiled softly. "She's only gotten pecks on the lips."

"I think Sabrina might tell us about her first kiss too," Nell smiled. "Wasn't there that little boy in the village who you were playing with when you were younger, and he took your hand and kissed it when it was time to go home?"

"I forgot about that!" Sabrina gasped. "I don't even remember his name!"

"I forgot his name too, but I remember how you looked," Nell smiled. "You held the hand he kissed out to me and you said you felt just like a princess."

"Where was I?" Madeline asked.

"You had a cold, so Mama and Bianca took care of you," Nell smiled. "But you were so excited when we told you about the boy!"

"But that was before the monsters came," Sabrina frowned.

"I know who you mean," Nell smiled sympathetically. "But it's not time to be sad. It's time for—"

"Giving Nell piggy tails!" Madeline giggled, getting some of Nell's hair ribbons.

"I think she's a bit grown up for those honey," Lydia smiled. "Maybe a little bit of jewelry and that dress Bianca got her."

Madeline and Sabrina smiled as they remembered the floral print dress Bianca had given Nell during their first night in the castle. The girls had told Bianca that they wanted dresses just like it, and Florence had made them each a smaller version of it a few days later.

Nell also smiled as she took out a brass antique locket. She remembered when Lydia had given it to her, and she smiled as she fastened it around her neck. She had told her that she'd only wear this for special occasions, and this definitely counted as a special occasion.

It was her first time since coming home that she got anything to herself. She didn't mind helping her sisters day by day while she still could but Lydia and Edward had often said that she was a growing teenager and needed to do her own things.

Even if she wasn't sure about them.

"Everything's going to be fine," Lydia assured her as she helped fix her hair. "You and Bobby Lee will have a wonderful time tonight."

Edward and Bobby Lee came in a few minutes later. "I think I have to call Heaven; there's an angel missing," Edward smiled, looking Nell over.

"Oh, Edward," Lydia smirked.

"Papa! I just have my hair down and I'm wearing the dress that Bianca gave me!" Nell blushed a little.

"And your mother's necklace. Remember when she gave it to you?" Edward asked, covering her in kisses.

"Oh, yes. I never took it off except at night, when I took a bath," Nell paused, "And when Jimmy kidnapped me. I wanted you to find it so much..."

"We did find it when we started looking for you," Edward murmured. "We also found all the beads that Madeline and Sabrina dropped."

"It was wise of you to leave clues and a trail," Lydia agreed. "We followed the clues as long as we could, until we ran out of beads."

"But at least you never have to worry about that again," Bobby Lee assured them. "You're all back safe and sound, and except for when you need to go to the bathroom or change your clothes, I'm never letting you out of my sight again!"

"Come on we better go," Nell smirked. "Cedric gave me a nausea free portion earlier and I'm hoping it lasts the night."

"That's right. You wouldn't want morning sickness during your date," Lydia smiled, musing her hair.

"That would not be nice," Bobby Lee smirked. "But when we go out to eat, I'll make sure she takes it easy on the food and doesn't eat anything that disagrees with her."

"Good idea," Nell murmured. "And we'll take it easy if we go dancing too."

"Tell us everything?" Madeline asked.

"But keep it child friendly!" Edward smirked.

Sabrina and Madeline giggled at his words before giving Nell a hug.

"I'll miss you both too," Nell smiled, letting them go. "But I want you two to be big girls and listen to Mama and Papa."

"That includes no running off from bath time Madeline," Bobby Lee smirked, musing her hair.

"I'll guard the door, but I'll hold her to the promise that she won't run off," Edward assured him.

"I'll be good!" Madeline promised. "I want to hear about everything you do!"

Nell and Bobby Lee laughed before walking out the door as Nell found herself smirking.

Madeline sometimes had trouble keeping her promise so she wouldn't be surprised if her little sister had broken it sometime during the night.

"Well, what would you like to do first?" Bobby Lee asked as he helped her into the wagon.

"Maybe get something to eat?" Nell suggested.

"Good idea," Bobby Lee smiled. "You want to keep your strength up for everything I've got planned."

"Everything you got planned?" Nell teased playfully. "I asked Mama and Papa for permission."

"Well I suggested this night to them," Bobby Lee smirked.

"You did?" Nell asked in surprise. "But with the babies and everything that's happened... I've heard some of the guys talking about you."

"Like Miranda always says, if people don't understand what happened to you, that's their problem," Bobby Lee said firmly. "I told the guys about what happened, and they understood that it wasn't your fault. They know I'm going to help raise the babies, and they're really supportive."

"That's good to know," Nell murmured.

"You don't want to know what it's like when they argue over whether it's boys or girls," Bobby Lee smirked playfully.

"I bet amusing," Nell smiled, laying her head on his shoulder.

She hated to admit it but being with him at that moment made her nervous. She was getting used to men that were kind again, sometimes waking up in the middle of the night in hopes that she wasn't dreaming.

She did know that there were a few people like that in the castle. She could always go to Roland if she had a problem and Edward wasn't around. Baileywick was like a kindly uncle to her, Madeline, and Sabrina. She could always count on Cedric to give her a calming potion if she had nightmares. James was like a younger brother to her, and he was always there with a song to help calm her down, or a word game if she wanted to play something. And most importantly, just like Bobby Lee, Edward hadn't left her side since her rescue.

Bobby Lee saw how nervous she was looking, and he reached across the table to squeeze her hand. "It's going to be all right, Helen," he murmured, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"Thank you," Nell murmured.

"You're welcome. It's just us two. No little sisters and no adults," Bobby Lee reminded her with a smile.

"And no acting like royalty," Nell smirked playfully. "I love the castle but everything is just too fancy for me. I'm having babies, I don't need a corset on my growing stomach."

"I think Miranda and Roland heard about that argument," Bobby Lee smirked."And Mother too."

"At least Florence said that I shouldn't wear a corset until after the babies are born," Nell half joked, "But at least Miranda agreed with us."

"Let's not worry about that now," Bobby Lee assured her as the waiter came, "Let's focus on the future with our children."

"That's right," Nell murmured, "I think Mama said the results came today."

"Yes she did," Bobby Lee smiled. "But whether they're girls or boys, I'll love them, and they'll only know me as their daddy."

"They will," Nell smiled. "If it is girls, Sabrina and Madeline will have someone to play with."

"And will force them to play dress up if they're boys," Bobby Lee smirked.

"I see you two are excited to be parents aren't you?" The waiter asked playfully. "You're young I can see that but I wish you luck."

"Thank you, sir," Bobby Lee smiled.

"Yes, thank you, sir," Nell echoed.

"See?" Bobby Lee whispered when the waiter left after their orders were taken, "You've got people here who support you too."

When their food came, the waiter even surprised them by giving them each a free dessert.

"Well, after this, what are we doing next?" Nell asked as they finished their strawberry cheesecake.

"Why don't I surprise you?" Bobby Lee suggested, wiping off some strawberry from her face.

"Hey! Stop that!" Nell whined, trying to swat his hand away.

"You're acting like your sisters," Bobby Lee teased.

"I can clean myself up, thank you," Nell giggled. "But what else do you have in mind?"

"We did talk about dancing," Bobby Lee smiled as he paid for the meal and they went back out to the wagon. "And lucky for us, there's a dance in town tonight."

"That sounds wonderful, but you know I can't do a whole lot of dancing," Nell sighed.

"We'll only stay for as long as you want," Bobby Lee promised as they drove off.

Nell smiled softly at the offer, gently touching her stomach. The nausea potion seemed to be working just as Cedric told her that it would.

He also told her not to use it regularly as she was still growing and wasn't sure how pregnancy and teenage hormones would react when mixed together.

Still Nell was thankful that she hadn't need a rush to the ladies room or ruined Bobby Lee's shoes during their date.

"You look lost in thought," Bobby Lee smiled, gently taking her hand as they stepped out of the wagon. "What's on your mind?"

"I'm just worried about everything," Nell admitted. "I know I have everyone in the castle supporting me, along with you and my family, but I'm terrified. I've never been a parent before. I don't know what to do!"

Bobby Lee gripped her hands tightly. "Helen, I've seen you take care of Madeline and Sabrina when they got sick. You took care of your house when Lydia had the flu. You took care of Madeline and Sabrina when you were Jimmy's prisoners. And I have to admit, they had some good ideas for dealing with injuries. I never knew the cure for cigarette burns before...not that I ever smoked, or will smoke, or got burned by one..."

"And I couldn't ask for a better father for these babies inside me," Nell smiled.

"And whether they're boys or girls, I'll love them no matter what," Bobby Lee smiled as he kissed her forehead.

Nell smiled in relief at his words, allowing Bobby Lee to lead her into a dance.

Yet she bit her lip as she glanced at the people around them.

"It's our first dance together. We'll be fine," Nell assured herself, "It's just a small first date idea. Nothing more."

"For some of them, it's their first dance too," Bobby Lee assured her. "They look nervous, but they're going to be fine, just like you."

After a few dances, Nell decided she was ready to go, so after Bobby Lee got her some punch and a few cookies, and a snack for himself, he led her back to the wagon.

"You were wonderful, Helen," he said as they drove off again.

"So were you," Nell smiled. "Nobody even noticed us, or how big I was."

"That's how it is with dancing," Bobby Lee smiled. "When the music starts, and you're with the love of your life, it's like you're the only two people in the world."

"You look like the girls when they really want something," Nell smirked playfully.

"How can you tell?" Bobby Lee wondered in surprise.

"You've been focusing on my face," Nell smiled, shyly looking away. "Like you want to give me our first kiss."

"I do, but if you want me to wait, I'll wait," Bobby Lee smiled. "I know I kissed your forehead earlier, but that was just to give you comfort when you were feeling uneasy."

"And I appreciate it," Nell smiled. "I know we'll have our first kiss when we're ready."

Yet she couldn't wait patiently any longer. Blaming her hormones and as the wagon stopped near the castle steps, dragged Bobby Lee by the hand.

"What's gotten into you?" Bobby Lee teased, stroking her hair.

"I know you said that you'll wait to have our first kiss but I can't wait anymore," Nell smiled, trying to hold back a blush.

"Helen, I don't blame you," Bobby Lee smiled. "But maybe we'll wait just a few more minutes to have our first kiss."

Nell was about to ask why, when she saw Florence, Bianca, Lydia, and Edward waiting for them. "What are all of you doing here?" she asked. "I didn't want an audience, and you didn't have to wait up for us."

"It's nothing like that, Helenita," Edward smiled. "I just wanted to be the first to tell you that the test results came while you two were gone."

"You mean, we get to find out what I'm having?" Nell gasped. "I was so busy thinking about our date that I forgot all about it!"

"That's what ypur mother did when she was pregnant with you," Bianca smiled softly, stroking her hair. "Helen Genevieve, we haven't even told the girls the news yet."

"You wanted to wait until I got back?" Nell grinned.

"Well you are a mommy to two little girls now," Lydia grinned, unable to hold on to the excitement any longer.

"Girls? I'm having girls?" Nell gasped.

"Yes," Edward smiled, "I wanted to do this when I broke the news, but since your mother broke it instead, I'm still going to do it!" He took Nell in his arms and gently danced her around as he sang, "Thank Heaven for little girls!"

"Oh, Papa," Nell smiled. "Are you sure James didn't see that first and tell you, then encouraged you to sing that?"

"No, Edward came up with this all by himself," Bianca smiled.

"Helen, I'm so proud of you!" Bobby Lee smiled as he took her in his arms.

Nell blushed softly as thoughts started to float around in her head.

Motherhood. Being a teenager. It almost made her sick.

And a little nervous as she felt Bobby Lee's lips against hers.

Their first kiss.

She smiled, thankful that Sabrina and Madeline weren't seeing the what Nell wished to be a private moment between them.

"I love you so much right now," Bobby Lee murmured as they broke apart, "We'll raise these little girls right. They'll never know Jimmy; all they'll need to know is that I'm their daddy, and I'll love them forever."

"We'll help you too, Nellie," Lydia smiled. "We'll all make sure these little girls grow up safe, loved, and respected."

"Honey are you alright?" Edward asked gently, seeing his Helenita in tears.

"I just thought I was going through this alone," Nell sniffed. "Tonight's been wonderful. I don't want to ruin it by being negative."

"You're not ruining anything," Lydia murmured, taking her in her arms, "We're all going to be right by your side, every step of the way."

"Thank you," Nell smiled. "Now should we go in and tell Madeline and Sabrina the good news?"

"Yes, and before you ask, they took their baths without any trouble," Edward smiled. "Madeline didn't run off since we told her you'd tell her and Sabrina everything."

"That's good, and they're going to be so excited," Nell smiled. "We already know one girl's name, Gabby, but what about the other one?"

"Don't worry, Nellie," Lydia smiled. "There's lots of time to figure out Gabby's sister's name."


	12. Clara

Twelve: Clara

Plot: After Clara's death, Nell and Ricky aren't the same people they once were. For Nell she never had experienced the loss of a child before and Ricky feels like everything is his fault.

"I checked Ricky this morning. He's feeling better," Bobby Lee smiled softly before frowning as he spotted his wife staring into an empty crib.

The two of them were still grieving after the long night they had. Nell's screams playing into his mind as he remembered Edward comforting her before Lydia made the heartbreaking discovery that his wife and their daughter had a miscarriage.

That had never happened before when she had been pregnant with Elena, Gabby, and Ricky. It seemed surreal.

But it wasn't as Bobby Lee laid a hand on Nell's trembling shoulder.

"I still can't believe it," Bobby Lee murmured. "You were healthy! You did everything right!"

"Sometimes, even when you do everything right, something like this happens," Lydia murmured. "Neither of you are at fault."

"I remember Ricky's face last night before everything happened. He was so worried about me but I brushed him off," Nell muttered, still looking at the crib. "Now I'll never get to see Clara's little face or hold her. That was always the most satisfying thing about giving birth. Once they were cleaned up, I got to hold them and their little head would rest on my chest. I-I won't be able to this time."

Lydia's heart broke at Nell's words as Elena walked inside the room, frowning at not seeing the baby bump her mother once had.

"Mommy, what happened? Are you okay?" she asked as she sat down next to her.

"No..." Nell trailed off, wondering how she could explain this. But Lydia had always said that if she had something difficult to say, she should just start talking, and it would be easier to get out. "Love Bug, Ellie, sweetheart...it's Clara. We lost her!"

"Mommy..." Elena murmured, hugging her. She gave Nell her stuffed Jaquin Bluebell to help calm her down. "Is there anything I can do?"

Nell hugged Elena with one arm and squeezed Bluebell with her other hand. "You can check on Ricky. I know he was sick, but he was also worried about me."

"I will," Elena promised, taking Nell's eyes away from the crib.

"Roland and Miranda know that I'm taking off from work today," Bobby Lee explained, knowing that both Nell and Lydia had to be wondering why he wasn't in his uniform. "In fact Roland gave me a few days off."

"He did?" Nell asked in surprise.

"He understands how it is when a loved one dies," Bobby Lee murmured, "After Queen Melinda passed, he said he couldn't focus on his duties. He was there for Amber and James, of course, but it was like the three of them were in a fog as they went about their daily routines. But you know that James took it especially hard, since he lost his voice at the funeral."

"But at least he's singing around the castle and in public again," Nell smiled a little.

"It did take a few years, but he learned that Queen Melinda never held him to what he said about that," Bobby Lee also smiled a little. "Let's just hope nothing like that happens now."

"Especially with Ricky," Lydia smiled sadly, looking at the crib.

"Ricky you okay?" Elena asked, seeing her little brother cuddling with Zoomer.

"Better," Ricky sniffed, frowning at Elena's face. "Did something happen?"

"I think I'll let Mommy and Daddy tell you," Elena murmured as Gabby came up to them. She whispered something in Gabby's ear, and Ricky could tell that it was bad. Gabby had put a hand over her mouth and ran to Nell's room.

"Is it bad?" Ricky asked, starting to get a little scared. He saw Bobby Lee in the doorway, and he asked, "What's going on?"

"Your mother lost Clara last night," Bobby Lee sighed, trying to blink back the tears in his eyes.

"How?" Ricky frowned, looking at Zoomer.

"We don't know how it happened," Bobby Lee said as he sat next to him. "The doctor told her that she did everything right, but sometimes this sort of thing happens."

"Why?" Ricky asked.

"That's a good question, buddy," Bobby Lee murmured.

"It's because of me, right?" Ricky asked. "I'm sick, and so Mommy got sick and she lost Clara!"

"That's not true buddy," Bobby Lee assured, stroking his hair.

"Yes it is!" Ricky sobbed, burying his face into Zoomer's fur. "I was a terrible big brother!"

Bobby Lee felt his heart break, walking out of his son's room to let him grieve alone for awhile.

He also knew that Nell wouldn't want to talk about babies or think about them. Only looking at an empty crib where a happy little girl should've been and cradling Clara's doll that Elena had picked out.

He came back and sat beside Nell. "I just told Ricky about Clara," he murmured.

"How's he feeling, and how did he take the news?" Nell asked.

"Ricky thinks it's his fault," Bobby Lee sighed. "He's had that cold for a few days, and he tried not to go near you while he's been sick. But he's starting to think that since he's been sick, it made you sick, and that caused you to miscarry."

"A cold can't cause a miscarriage," Nell frowned in disbelief. "Mama and Papa are taking down the nursery decorations. Looking at the teddy bears and the ducks on the wall hurt so much. I haven't even told Bri and Maddie."

"They'll know by the quiet atmosphere and lack of noise," Bobby Lee sighed, squeezing her hand. "We were so excited you and I."

"And once again Amber helped us plan everything!" Nell chuckled a little. "The kids helped. Even Gabby despite her schedule with Sofia."

"But now that he knows about this, will Ricky act like James when he lost his voice?" Bobby Lee wondered.

"Of course not," Lydia murmured. "What happened with James losing his voice was an accident. Ricky wasn't responsible for Clara's death."

"No he wasn't," Edward agreed, holding one of the ducks that were once in the nursery in his arms.

"Your dad wants you to at least keep one of the ducks," Lydia explained, seeing Nell's somber expression.

"I think that's a good idea," Nell whispered, looking at another little duck. "I'm going to keep this one."

"I think we should all have a duck," Edward murmured. "We'll all have a little memento of Clara, and know she's watching over us."

"That is a good idea," Bobby Lee agreed, taking his own duck. "But we'll let Elena, Gabby, Madeline, and Sabrina take something for themselves."

"Well the nursery is still filled with some stuffed animals," Lydia smiled somberly, wiping away a tear. "We'll let them take one."

"What about the crib?" Nell frowned, looking at it. "I can't part with it."

Bobby Lee squeezed her hand, nodding softly in understanding. Parting with the crib was going to be the hardest.

Madeline and Sabrina came up a few minutes later. When they learned what had happened, they sandwiched Nell in a hug. "Is there anything we can do for you, Nell?" Madeline asked.

"What could you do?" Nell asked. "I'm sorry, girls; I didn't mean to snap at you, but..."

"Nell, don't worry about a thing," Sabrina murmured. "We've got a little angel watching over us now. Clara wouldn't want us to be upset."

Nell smiled a little. "You're right, Sabrina. But it's just going to take time for us to heal."

"She's been looking at the crib all morning," Bobby Lee sighed, taking it in his arms. "But I just thought of something that we can do with it."

"What can you do with a baby crib?" Sabrina wondered in shock.

"Howie can make anything out of whatever he can get his hands on," Madeline teased, musing Sabrina's hair.

"How about a shadowbox?" James suggested. "After Mom died, Dad, Amber, and I took the trinkets she had, and we made shadowboxes with our favorite items."

"I remember that," Amber smiled. "We took our favorite little trinkets and put them in our own boxes. If there was anything bigger, like a figurine, we'd put them on our dressers."

"Or we'd keep them in our closets and remember happy times by ourselves," James' smile faded. He remembered how he'd kept the castle Scout Sprite in his closet, and how the family had discovered his secret about her.

"You don't have to do that anymore, James," Sofia smiled. "Dad said that you can bring her out whenever you want. It doesn't have to be for just Wassalia anymore."

"She's right," Bobby Lee smirked, musing his hair.

"You think Howie won't be busy today?" Madeline wondered, causing Sabrina to blush.

"Don't tease her Maddie," James smirked, seeing Sabrina's red face.

"He's helping make a special dinner for us," Sabrina admitted. "When he heard that Nell was expecting, he started making plans. But I don't know what he's going to do now."

"You can still have your special dinner," Amber suggested, "Only this time, you can make it be a memorial dinner for Clara."

"That's a wonderful idea, Princess Amber!" Lydia smiled, pulling her into a hug.

"I'll go visit Ricky," Nell said, taking one last look at the crib. "Hopefully he's calmed down by now."

"I'm sure he is," Lydia assured, kissing her cheek. "Edward, you go with Nellie. Ricky might want some Grandpa time."

Nell and Edward peeked in Ricky's door. They saw him lying on his bed with Zoomer and Greenie next to him. They carefully sat down next to him on the bed, since he was asleep, having worn himself out from crying.

"It's not your fault, Ricky," Nell murmured, stroking his hair. "None of this was your fault."

"You didn't do anything wrong, buddy," Edward murmured, gently rubbing his back. "Helenita, I'm going to stay with Ricky until he wakes up. If he feels up to it, I'll try to talk to him."

"Okay," Nell nodded. She smoothed Ricky's hair back and kissed his forehead. "We love you, Ricky."

"Mommy? Grandpa?" Ricky mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"I was just about to leave buddy," Nell explained, smiling softly at him.

"No!" Ricky yelled before covering his mouth. "Please."

"It's all right, buddy," Nell murmured, "If you were sleeping, you should sleep."

"But what if when I go back to sleep, something happens to you?" Ricky asked.

"You know, I had the same concerns about that when my father died," Bobby Lee murmured as he came in to check on Ricky. "Nothing's going to happen to us if you're asleep, Ricky."

"Stay with me?" Ricky asked.

"Sweetheart, of course we'll stay with you," Nell smiled. "None of us should really be alone right now."

"I don't want to sleep now anyway," Ricky muttered, looking at Nell. "You scared me last night."

"I'm sorry sweetie," Nell sighed, squeezing his hand. "It's just what happened was so terrifying."

"I know. I heard you yell for the doctor," Ricky frowned. "If I hadn't been sick, Clara would still be here."

"Don't think like that, Ricky," Nell murmured. "If you get sick, you get sick. Me losing Clara had nothing to do with your cold."

"Helenita's right," Edward nodded. "You already had that cold of yours for a day or two. We just found out about Clara, so your cold had nothing to do with the miscarriage."

"Is the nursery still opened?" Ricky asked softly, almost embarrassed.

"It is. We were thinking of keeping little memories of your little sister," Bobby Lee smiled, musing his hair.

"It's okay if I had one?" Ricky hoped. "But if it gets Mommy upset again then I won't."

"Ricky, buddy, of course it's all right," Bobby Lee smiled. "We're all taking a little memento of Clara."

"I could never be upset about you wanting a memento of Clara," Nell agreed.

"Okay," Ricky went over to the door, but he paused. "Come with me?"

"Of course we will," Nell smiled, pulling him into a hug.

"We wouldn't want you alone buddy," Edward smirked, stroking his hair.

"Especially not now," Bobby Lee agreed, opening the door to the nursery.

When they entered the nursery, Ricky looked around for something he might like. His eyes fell on a little white plush bear with angel wings, who was kneeling in prayer. "I think I found something," he murmured.

"I was hoping someone would pick that one," Nell smiled. "Elena and Gabby thought it was cute, but Ellie saw that little music box, and Gabby took Clara's doll."

"And we got ducks," Bobby Lee smiled, holding his duck close.

"I thought Mommy didn't like birds," Ricky smirked a little.

"Hey! Only geese! Not ducks!" Nell mockingly pouted.

"Then can I have a duck too?" Ricky asked.

"Of course you can," Nell smiled, mussing his hair as Ricky found a small blue duck. "Madeline and Sabrina also picked out their favorite mementos of Clara before we came here. Sabrina found that cute little plush squirrel, and Madeline picked out that brown and white cat with the white dress."

"I think Zoomer and Greenie will love their new sister," Ricky smiled a little as he hugged his angel bear.

"I'm sure they will," Nell smiled. "Just as I do with mine."

"But what about the nursery? Clara's crib?" Ricky frowned, holding back tears.

"We're working with Howie on the crib. But what do you think we should do with the nursery?" Edward asked, musing his hair.

"Maybe we could turn it into a different sort of room," Ricky suggested. "It could be like a place where Sofia and Gabby go to relax after they come back from their adventures."

"That's not a bad idea," Nell smiled. "They might need a quiet place where there are no distractions, just like how we set up Elena's room when we learned that she had autism."

"We can also put in something that plays soft music, and bean bag chairs so they can relax and have something soft to fall back on if they want to sleep," Edward agreed.

"But we'll do that later," Sabrina smirked, peeking her head in. "Howie just arrived."

Ricky ran out of the nursery excitedly before bumping into Howie who mused his hair.

"I thought you weren't feeling well," Howie smirked, spotting the bear.

"Sorry, Uncle Howitzer," Ricky smiled. "I was just getting my memento of Clara."

"And you picked some nice ones," Howitzer smiled, seeing the angel bear and the blue duck. "I was wondering how you were feeling."

"I'm feeling better," Ricky smiled. "But I feel bad for Mommy."

"I do too. In fact why don't you help me with a project?" Howie suggested. "A building project. Your dad gave me the crib when I arrived."

"But what are we going to do with it?" Ricky wondered with a smile. "Mommy loved the crib."

"We're going to turn it into a shadowbox," Howie smiled. "James told me about the idea, and I remember my Mama doing something like that when someone passed away. Since we all found some mementos we're going to keep, we'll put the rest in the shadowbox."

"That's a good idea," Ricky smiled.

Howie mused his hair, taking his nephew-in-law by the hand as Sabrina smiled at their interacting.

Ricky had met Howie at two, understandingly not remembering the first time they had met, and had gotten along with him after he had cheered him up with a smile since the little one had been grumpy from a time-out.

Then again, Ricky, just like Bobby Lee, always enjoyed the times he got to play with the other younger people in the castle, especially James. They'd sometimes get together and sing, or James let him read one of his mystery stories.

Ricky remembered how James had been especially thrilled when he got a letter from Queen Elena, saying that Mateo had made a few more copies of the book with the story he had written, and given two copies of it to Howitzer and his mother, who in turn had given the second copy to a publisher in Avalor. Now everyone in Elena's kingdom, not just her family and friends, were enjoying his stories.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sabrina smirked, cutting Ricky away from his thoughts.

"No. I was just remembering," Ricky admitted, looking around. "Aunt Sabrina can you keep Mommy distracted?"

"We're a big family Richard Edward Johnson the second," Sabrina teased playfully. "Nell will get distracted easily."

"Good point," Ricky smirked. "Anything can distract Mommy easily!"

"That's for sure," Edward smirked. "When Helenita was younger, anything would take her attention from what she'd want to do. If she was cleaning something, she'd stop in the middle of that and help in another room of the house!"

"She still does that sometimes," Lydia smiled. "I'll keep her distracted."

"Thank you Grandma!" Ricky exclaimed before kissing her cheek. "Come on Uncle Howie! Let's build that shadow box!"

"I swear sometimes he spent way too much time with Elena when he was younger," Sabrina smirked, seeing Howie being dragged away.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Lydia smiled. "Ricky always loved doing anything Elena did, especially when it came to kitties."

"That's right," Sabrina smiled. "They'd dance with their kitties together, and make up stories for their plush kitties together."

"She was his first word too," Nell recalled with a smile. "Elena was so excited to hear him talk."

"Speaking of talking, you and I have some of it to do Nellie," Lydia said, taking her hand.

"Is it about Clara?" Nell asked softly, almost in tears.

"Come with me, sweetheart," Lydia murmured.

When they were alone, Nell murmured, "I think I know what you want to ask, Mama, but I just don't know if I can handle having another baby. I would like to hold a little one in my arms again, but I just don't know right now."

"It's all right, and I was going to ask if you wanted to try again later," Lydia admitted. "You know you're welcome to try whenever you want. If you want to, that's wonderful, but if you don't, that's fine too."

"Thanks Mama," Nell muttered, holding back tears.

"You're welcome sweetheart," Lydia assured, stroking her hair.

Losing her third grandchild wasn't something she wanted to look back on anytime soon as Lydia took Nell outside for some fresh air.

"You just take all the time you need, Nellie," Lydia continued. "We'll all stand by you and your decision."

"Maybe I'll adopt one of the kitties in the stable like Elena and Ricky did," Nell mused, "Kitties make good grandchildren too, right?"

"Yes they do!" Lydia chuckled, thinking of Elena's kitty Snow White and Ricky's kitty Stripe, "And I remember what James said when Ricky was born too!"

"Oh, yes. James said that the only grandchild Roland and Miranda get from him has four legs, a tail, and lives in the stable with Snow White!" Nell joined her mother in laughing as she remembered what Bobby Lee had told her after Ricky had been born.

"And Roland says Jagger is a good grand-dog," Lydia grinned, "He's Elena's and Madeline's therapy dog, he lets Sabrina, Gabby, and Ricky play with him, and he gets along very well with Howitzer!"

"Speaking of him, Ricky likes to play with him too," Nell smiled. "He always has."

"Especially after his time-out," Lydia remembered with a smile. "Why was he there anyway?"

"I don't even remember anymore," Nell admitted. "All I know is that he was really upset that he couldn't have Zoomer or Greenie until bedtime, and Howitzer and James came in a few minutes after his time-out ended, and when I went to check on him, they were all singing."

"Like James says, music has been known to make everything better," Lydia smiled.

"It's true," Nell smiled before it turned into a smirk. "Too bad none of my kids are musically inclined. Elena writes like no tomorrow, Gabby's adventurous, and Ricky's learning how to guard."

"Only two more years and he'll be apart of the junior guards just like his dad," Lydia smiled, stroking her hair again.

"And he'll come home with cuts and scrapes. Being the youngest in the group wasn't great for Bobby Lee," Nell recalled after her rescue with Bobby Lee's telling of the story.

"But he'll be all right," Lydia smiled, "Robert always pulled through his injuries, and just because he was the youngest didn't mean that he wasn't just as important as the rest of the guards."

"And he actually did leave Jimmy with a few bruises to remember him by!" Nell grinned. "After he got Sabrina out of the closet, he hit Jimmy's head against Beth's, told them never to put her in a closet again, and got her out."

"Never underestimate the little guy!" Lydia grinned, repeating what Bobby Lee had said as he, Edward, and Lydia had taken the girls to the hospital.

"We won't underestimate Ricky either!" Nell smiled.

…

"Nell can you come here for a second?" Sabrina asked a couple hours later as Nell looked up from her tea.

"What is it Bri?" Nell wondered. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Sabrina smiled, covering her eyes. "Ricky asked me to get you but you cannot see what it is yet."

"Oh, come on, Baby Girl! Tell me what you're planning, please!" Nell pleaded, twisting around, pulling Sabrina into a hug, and covering her with kisses like she and Lydia used to when she and Madeline wanted to show them surprises.

"No, Nell! You have to wait!" Sabrina giggled. "Maddie's outside the door and she's going to lead Mommy!"

"Okay," Lydia smiled. She and Nell closed their eyes and let Madeline and Sabrina lead them out the door.

"Just one little peek?" Nell begged, trying to open her eyes.

"Now I see where the girls get it from," Edward smirked, standing beside Ricky. "Okay Helenita you can open your eyes."

"A shadowbox!" Nell smiled when she saw what Ricky, Edward, and Howitzer had all made. "That's a wonderful idea! And it has little decorations from the nursery in it! But Ricky, you put your angel bear in it? I thought you wanted that as a memento of Clara."

"Sofia made a copy of the angel bear and put it in the center of the display," Ricky explained. "After she gave me the original bear, I put her in my room so she'd be safe, and so Zoomer and Greenie could meet her."

"Good idea," Nell smiled as she hugged him.

"You can put it on your nightstand Miss Helen," Howie smiled, handing her the shadow box.

"I thought Sabrina didn't want you to use formalities when it came to me," Nell smirked.

"I didn't listen to that," Howie confessed, noticing Sabrina's glare.

"Don't worry, Sabrina," Nell smiled. "If he wants to call me Miss Helen, he can. He calls Bianca Miss Parkington and Florence Mrs. Johnson. He's just trying to be polite."

"I know, but he doesn't have to be so formal," Sabrina smiled a little.

"I know, Baby Girl, but he can get used to casual addresses in his own time," Nell grinned.

"Oh yes, take it one day at a time," Sabrina giggled, repeating what Nell and Bobby Lee always said to Elena and Gabby.

"Let's go set up that shadow box Helenita," Edward grinned, taking her hand

Nell smiled softly, holding back a lump in her throat.

Even if Clara wouldn't be with her in spirit, she would be with her always.


	13. Shadow

Thirteen: Shadow

Plot: When the girls are a month old, Bobby Lee takes them to see the guards for the first time, unaware of Edward and Nell tagging along.

"Easy there Elena," Bobby Lee cooed, placing a pacifier in her mouth. "Daddy's just going to take you and your sister to some friends of his."

Elena looked up at him with wide eyes, wondering what he meant. She and Gabby had just turned a month old the day before so with the threat of illness no longer a threat, Bobby Lee thought it would be the perfect time for them to see the guards.

Especially with some of them literally begging to see the little ones. Including the ones that were dads themselves.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Nell asked, handing Gabby Lamb-Lamb. "The girls haven't been anywhere else other than their cradle and our bedroom before."

"Everyone loves a good Take Your Kid to Work Day," Bobby Lee grinned, "Besides, the guys have been begging me to bring the girls with me. Some of them are also dads, and they might give me some tips, especially since we're first-time parents."

"That's true," Nell admitted, "And who knows? Maybe we can organize a play date with some of them when they're a little older."

"That's a good idea, but don't worry," Bobby Lee smiled. "Elena and Gabby might even get a nap in while we're gone."

"True. They're little night owls," Nell smirked. "But I can't help but worry too."

"I know which one is which," Bobby Lee smiled. "Gabby's in pink and Elena's in purple."

"Very good," Nell smirked. "But remember, even though they're twins, they do the opposite of each other. Like if Elena's asleep, Gabby's awake, or if Elena's hungry, Gabby needs to be changed."

"I remember," Bobby Lee smiled, kissing her, then Elena and Gabby. "Girls, you two are identical to each other! Do something identical!"

"It looks like they're doing something identical right now," Edward smiled, "They're both sleeping!"

"And sharing Lamb-Lamb," Nell smiled.

"So you're finally taking them out into the world Robert?" Edward joked with a smile.

"The guys begged me too," Bobby Lee smirked.

"Do you want us to come along? I know your friends enjoy a little rough-housing now and then, and that's not good for the girls," Edward asked.

"I can handle it, Edward; this isn't like when James and I play together," Bobby Lee smiled. "And don't worry about the girls not being able to handle rough-housing; Sofia's tougher than she looks, and Amber's quick enough to get away if she doesn't like it."

"Well, if you're sure, Robert," Nell smiled.

"I'm sure," Bobby Lee smiled. He picked the girls up and murmured, "You girls ready to come to work with Daddy?"

Elena didn't respond as Gabby started to wake up, putting one of Lamb-Lamb's paws in her mouth.

"Silly Gabby!" Nell chuckled, handing Bobby Lee the girls' diaper bag.

"She loves anything sweet," Edward smirked.

"So that explains why she likes putting Helen's hand in her mouth," Bobby Lee smiled. "She also does that with my mother, Bianca, and Lydia!"

"Oh, stop it," Nell smirked.

"What? Gabby knows sweet things when she senses them, right Gab-Gab?" Bobby Lee grinned, kissing Gabby as he took the diaper bag.

Gabby giggled softly and went back to sleep with Lamb-Lamb's paw in her mouth.

"Have fun," Nell smiled as he left before turning to her father. "I know it's silly Papa but I can't help but worry."

"It's because the girls will be without you isn't it?" Edward asked sympathetically.

"I carried them for nine months and Bobby Lee takes them out to a place filled with roughhousing men!" Nell pouted a little. "I know he said they don't do that but..."

"If it makes you feel better, you could shadow Robert for a while," Edward suggested. "You used to do that with me and your mother when we did chores around the house. Then Madeline and Sabrina shadowed you when they were old enough."

Nell smiled. She remembered working alongside Lydia as she worked around the house. Lydia always pretended to be annoyed at her little shadow, but she always thanked her for helping with the chores. "I know, but this isn't like doing housework with Mama," she admitted. "Elena and Gabby will be around strangers, Robert will be the only one they know..."

"Would you like me to go with you, Helenita?" Edward smirked.

"Would you?" Nell smiled.

"Well your mother has Sabrina and Madeline for a few hours," Edward smiled back. "I don't see why not."

"Thank you Papa!" Nell shouted, blushing a little at how she was acting.

"Your mother acted the same way when you were born, then later when Madeline and Sabrina were born," Edward assured her, "I wanted my friends to meet you when you were first born, but your mother wouldn't let you out of her sight! It took a little convincing, but I finally let my friends meet you. Of course, you were a little older by then, and we compromised by inviting my friends as well as your mother's friends over for tea, but everyone got to meet you."

Nell nodded softly at her father, getting an understanding of what Lydia used to do when she and her sisters were babies.

It made sense to her as Edward took her by the hand and lead her out of the room.

Meanwhile, unaware of what Nell and Edward were planning, Bobby Lee carried Elena and Gabby to where the guards were meeting for their briefings and assignments. "Well, girls, here we are," he smiled. "This is where Daddy works."

Elena giggled at him before looking around. This place was so big! But at least there were some nice people coming toward them. Beside her, Gabby squealed as some of Bobby Lee's friends came up.

"I thought I heard your daughters, Robert," one of the guards smiled. "It's good to finally meet them."

"Helen and I wanted to avoid them getting sick their first three weeks of life," Bobby Lee smirked. "We even take nightly shifts."

"That does explain why you're sometimes tired," Another guard teased, touching Elena's hand with his finger.

"Easy Jackson Elena grabs anything she can get her hands on," Bobby Lee smirked.

"Now you tell me," Jackson smiled as Elena grabbed his finger. "But my little ones do that too."

"The stories I could tell you about my little ones," another guard smiled as he came up. He handed Bobby Lee a small package. "My wife was sick on the day of your and Miss Helen's baby shower, so I told her I'd give this to you in person."

Bobby Lee smiled as he unwrapped two small mirrors and hair brushes. "Thanks, Alden! Now Helen and I can make them even prettier!"

"And if you ever need some time to yourself, or some guy time, let us know," Alden continued.

"I will," Bobby Lee smiled.

Elena and Gabby cooed, looking up at the friends of their daddy. They seemed to be very nice so far. And friendly too.

"How can you tell who is who?" Aiden wondered. "They have their mother's eyes."

"Aside from the grabbing," Jackson smirked.

"Gabby's on the right, and she's in pink," Bobby Lee motioned toward her, "And Elena's on the left, in purple."

"What did Miss Helen say about you wanting to bring them with you?" Alden continued.

"She was worried that we'll be too rough or too loud, and she didn't want to let them out of her sight," Bobby Lee explained.

"Too rough? Us?" Jackson grinned, letting Elena hold his fingers. "Never! We know how to act around a lady! Or in this case, two ladies."

"I know, but this isn't like when we play with James," Bobby Lee agreed.

"We'll make sure these little ladies are as comfortable here as possible," a guard smiled as Gabby tried to hand him Lamb-Lamb. "No sweetheart that's your toy. She belongs to your daddy."

"We have a three joint custody of her," Bobby Lee smiled.

"We better start working," Aiden smiled, stroking the twins' hair. "I brought some of my little ones' toys to keep these two company."

Bobby Lee smiled as he showed Elena and Gabby a little plush frog. He squeezed it, and it squeaked. He smiled as Gabby squealed at it and reached for it. Once it was in her arms, she fell asleep again.

Jackson smiled as he let Elena hold his fingers. With his other hand, he reached in his bag and pulled out some hard books. "My son loved these when he was that age," he explained. "And they'll come in handy when your little ones start teething." He also slipped Elena a small teddy bear. "Belated shower gift."

"Thanks, guys," Bobby Lee smiled. "Now maybe we should get to work before we have to take the girls with us!"

"Good. They're gone," Nell smiled softly, peeking out from where she had been hiding. "I hate being a shadow but I just want my babies to be safe."

"And they are," Edward smirked, walking up to the sleeping infants.

"They're spoiled already," Nell cooed, seeing the frog in Gabby's arms.

"But at least we can put some of these gifts to good use," Edward smiled. "You did say you needed another brush for their hair; now you have two! One for each of them. And the hard books will be useful when they start teething."

"And if they aren't using them to chew on, we can read the stories to them," Nell agreed.

She took the frog from Gabby's arms for a moment as the infant began to whimper.

"It's only Grandpa and Mommy Gabby," Edward assured, taking her in his arms.

Nell squeezed the frog, hoping Gabby would calm down as Elena started to wake up.

Edward nuzzled the bear against Elena's cheek. "It's all right, sweetheart, we're here with you."

Elena giggled as Edward made the bear kiss her. She reached for him, and Edward took her in his arms.

"I got Gabby for you Papa," Nell smiled, taking Gabby in her arms.

Gabby squealed at seeing the frog, reaching out for it as Nell gave it to her.

"I thought I was hearing things," Aiden smirked, seeing Nell and Edward.

"Don't tell Robert," Nell smiled. "I just wanted to check on the girls. It's my first time being apart from them!"

"I'm only here for moral support," Edward smiled.

"I understand perfectly," Aiden smirked. "My wife and her sisters were the exact same way when my daughter was born. They were so worried about something happening, but it all worked out. My little girl kept herself busy with the toys the guys gave her, and she was asleep by the time I was finished with my shift."

"I guess I should've realized that," Nell blushed, seeing Gabby fall asleep.

"It happens to all first time mommies eventually," Aiden assured with a smile.

"What's your little girl's name?" Edward wondered as Elena took hold of his fingers.

"Evanna," Aiden smiled. "She's almost nine months now, and getting into everything. We've got a dog as well, and he's like her big brother. He protects her and they play together."

"We'll have to see how well the girls get along with Rex," Nell whispered to Edward.

"And we'll have to get them together for a play date with Miss Evanna," Edward agreed.

"Some of the guys have little ones too, and they'd love to meet these little sweethearts," Aiden smiled. "I've got to get back to work. I won't tell Robert you were here, but I'll see you later."

"Grandpa and I will be around," Nell assured Elena and Gabby with kisses on the forehead as Aiden left.

"Probably behind your daddy," Edward smirked.

Nell looked around, hoping she wouldn't see Bobby Lee anywhere. She wanted to trust him that he could take care of the girls by himself while he was working, but she couldn't help but worry that she'd be caught.

"It's going to be all right, Helenita," Edward smiled. "I watched for your mother when I took you, Madeline, and Sabrina with me, and I never got caught."

"Until now," they heard a teasing voice behind them.

Nell and Edward turned around. "Robert!" Nell grinned sheepishly. "This isn't what it looks like?"

"I think I understand what's going on," Bobby Lee smirked.

"You do?" Nell grinned.

"Of course I do," Bobby Lee smiled. "You wanted to check on us, and that's fine. But so far, the guys are getting along well with the girls. And yes, they gave me a few things for them too. They're with my stuff, and I'll bring it all home tonight."

They were cut off by Elena, who was starting to whimper in her sleep. "It's okay, sweetheart; we're here," Bobby Lee murmured as he took her out and fished a clean diaper out of the bag. "Come on, let's take care of this."

"And Gabby's still sleeping," Edward smirked.

"But not for long. You should know that by now Papa," Nell smiled softly as she helped Bobby Lee with Elena. "If Elena's awake, she'll be awake too."

"It's all right, Gabby, go back to sleep," Edward murmured, gently stroking Gabby's hair. "You look like you're having a wonderful dream. Go back to it. For in dreams, you enter a world that's entirely your own. You can swim in the deepest ocean, or glide over the highest cloud."

Nell smiled when she heard Edward say what he used to say to her when he accidentally woke her up. Her smile widened when she saw Gabby relax with her frog friend.

Bobby Lee smiled when he and Elena came back. Florence had said that to him when he had a nightmare once too. "Well, I've got Elena changed, but I've got to go back to work. Do you want to stay with the girls, take them home, or what's your plan?"

"We'll have them be with you," Nell smiled, seeing Elena comfortable in his arms.

"But we'll follow you around," Edward smirked.

"For moral support?" Bobby Lee grinned.

"And maybe to learn about what you do," Nell admitted. "I know you're a guard, Robert, but I've never known what they do."

"I'd like to learn myself," Edward smiled. "What exactly do you do while you're gone?"

"Well, it looks like the girls are relaxing again, so let's leave them to their nap, and I'll show you what I do," Bobby Lee smiled as he got Elena settled again and tucked her teddy bear in with her.

"Let's let sleeping babies lie," Nell cooed, watching her daughter cuddle with their new toys. "Mommy and Daddy will be back soon."

"And Grandpa too," Edward smiled.

Bobby Lee led Nell and Edward out to where he had been patrolling. He showed them the lookout tower, and even offered to let them climb up and have a look around. "It's not so bad once you get up there," he smiled.

"I'll take your word for it, Robert," Nell grinned weakly, but then she gasped as Bobby Lee took her hand and helped her up the ladder. "Robert Lee Johnson, don't even consider letting go of my hand!"

"It's all right, Helen, I'm right here with you," Bobby Lee smiled, "And Edward's right behind you."

When they were in the tower, Nell breathed a sigh of relief. "Don't ever do that again!" she scolded, but her expression turned to one of wonder as she looked around. "That might have been a terrifying climb, but the view from up here is amazing!"

"And you can feel the wind in your hair," Edward smirked, seeing some locks of Nell's hair blow in the wind.

"It's gonna be a mess by the time we get down!" Nell chuckled.

"You should've listened to Lydia this morning then," Bobby Lee grinned.

"In my defense, I thought I would be with the girls all day," Nell smirked.

She and Edward watched as Bobby Lee walked around the tower's perimeter and watched for any sign of trouble. He even handed them his telescope and let them look through it.

"This reminds me of when Lydia and Bianca used to go birdwatching," Edward smiled as he held the telescope to his eye. "They told me they climbed a large tree where they saw a large eagle's nest. Lydia even saw a hawk catching some prey for its young."

"I remember that, Papa," Nell smiled. "And just so you two know, Madeline, Sabrina, Elena, and Gabby can come up here when they're our age!"

"Too bad it won't be for another ten to fifteen years," Bobby Lee smiled.

"And who knows what'll happen by then," Edward smirked.

"I say maybe marriage and some more children," Nell smiled, trying not to chuckle at Bobby Lee's face as Edward handed her the telescope.

"Good things have been known to come to those who wait," Bobby Lee smirked. "But we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"You're right, Robert," Nell smiled, "But can we get down now?"

"No problem, Helen, but you did a good job going up," Bobby Lee smiled.

"Hey it was you who helped me up," Nell smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

"Easy Helenita. You have little ones down below that might be waking up from their nap," Edward smirked, musing her hair.

"And may need their mommy," Bobby Lee added with a smirk.

"Right; check on them first, kiss you second," Nell grinned, going back with them to check on the girls.

Elena and Gabby were just starting to wake up when they came back. Elena offered Nell her teddy bear, and Nell made it dance for her.

Beside her, Gabby giggled as Edward made her frog jump. "You want to kiss your friend, Gabby? You might make a prince appear!"

"If she does, it'll be a baby prince," Aiden smirked, hearing Gabby squeal.

"It's a toy frog! Not a real one!" Jackson chuckled, taking the teddy bear from Nell.

"We'll tell them the story later, but thanks for helping to watch them," Nell smiled. "I don't know how you manage to climb that ladder and look around you without worrying that you'll fall!"

"We don't even notice it anymore," Aiden smiled. "I always imagine I'm going up a flight of stairs when I climb the ladder."

"I used to play in the hayloft of my family's farm when I was younger," Jackson added. "I grew up climbing ladders."

"And I climbed trees," Bobby Lee smiled.

"How can I forget? You boys always played on the trees and I would try and join you," Nell smirked.

Elena and Gabby whimpered, almost in tears before Edward took them in his arms.

"It's all right, my sweethearts," he murmured. "Everything's all right. We're all back down with you, and we're all safe and sound."

Elena gave a little cry as Nell took her and walked her around the room, humming the lullaby Lydia used to sing to her, Madeline, and Sabrina. She managed to settle down as Bobby Lee joined her with Gabby.

"It's okay, sweetheart," Bobby Lee murmured as he walked Gabby around, "We're all here with you."

"They must be hungry," Aiden smiled softly, seeing Elena put Nell's hand in her mouth. "Evanna used to do that all the time until she got teeth."

"Well they haven't eaten since this morning," Nell admitted with a blush.

"Well, let's fix that right now," Bobby Lee smiled. He and Nell fed Elena and Gabby, and after they were changed, he asked, "What would you like to do now, girls?"

Elena and Gabby cooed, pointing to Aiden and Jackson.

"You wanna be with Uncle Aiden and Uncle Jackson until Daddy has to go home?" Nell asked, stoking their hair.

"Okay...let's see what other things we have for you," Jackson smiled.

"And don't worry, Miss Helen, we won't take them up on the lookout tower," Aiden agreed.

"We'll keep them as down-to-earth as they are right now," Jackson smiled.

"That's word play worthy of James!" Edward smiled.

"I don't think they would like heights anyway," Bobby Lee smirked.

"Just because Mommy doesn't won't mean that they'll be like me," Nell frowned.

"They still might want to wait until they're a little older," Bobby Lee smiled. "But I'll still go up with them. But enough of that kind of talk for now. We've still got some things to take care of before our shift ends."

"Everyone's entitled to a little break," Aiden smiled.

"We'll stay out of your way and take care of the girls," Edward smiled.

Elena and Gabby yawned, hugging their new toys close.

"I think you two have had enough naps today," Nell joked with a smile.

"They don't look sleepy at all," Edward smiled. "They're probably bored."

"A little change of scenery never did any harm," Bobby Lee smiled. "Helen, what do you say you and I take them for a quick walk around the castle perimeter? We can let them look at the gardens and fountains, and I can do another watch of the area."

"Ah, the wonders of multi-tasking!" Jackson grinned. "I did this with my son when he was that age too. I'd bring him here, and any time he got restless, I'd take him for a walk around the perimeter. He loved looking at the fountain, and that always put him back to sleep."

"If it can work for him, it can work for Elena and Gabby," Bobby Lee smiled.

"I'll be delighted," Nell smiled, handing Gabby to him.

Gabby cooed, pulling on the collar of Bobby Lee's uniform.

"You two walk, I'll be with your mother and sisters Helenita," Edward smiled, turning to Bobby Lee. "And thank you for letting us be your shadow."

"Come back any time, Edward," Bobby Lee smiled as he and Gabby walked away.

Bobby Lee pointed out some little animals playing near them. "You think they're going to attack us, Gab-Gab?" he asked.

Gabby squealed, reaching out for them. However, the squirrel was too fast for her, and ran up a tree. Gabby whimpered softly as it disappeared.

"It's okay, sweetheart, he'll come back and play with you later," Bobby Lee smiled, picking a flower and putting it in her hair. "But you like looking at flowers and the fountain too, right?"

Gabby smiled and pointed at the fountain. She giggled as Bobby Lee walked her around it.

"Looks like Daddy and Gabby found the fountain," Nell smiled, letting Elena pet the rabbit she had found. "Almost looks like Sofia's bunny doesn't he?"

Elena squealed at the thought of Sofia's bunny, having seen Clover a few times.

Except she never understood why he would hop away from her and Gabby sometimes.

"I think this bunny wants to be your friend," Nell smiled, holding out a flower she'd picked and letting the new rabbit sniff it.

Elena giggled as she stroked the bunny's fur, and squealed as it sniffed her.

"Yes, I think you've got a bunny friend too!" Nell grinned. "We'll have to tell Sofia, and you and your bunny friends can play together!"

Both girls were asleep in Nell's arms by the time Bobby Lee had to return to work as Madeline and Sabrina ran to her.

"We'll take them!" Sabrina giggled, holding out her hands.

"We can help!" Madeline added with a smile.

"Where was this helpfulness last month?" Nell smirked.

"Sorry, Nell, but like Miss Bianca says, better late than never," Sabrina smiled as she took Elena.

"I know; I actually felt the same way when you and Madeline were born," Nell admitted. "I tried to stay out of Mama's way, and I never knew what to do to help when she needed me."

"We all learn together, right?" Madeline asked, taking Gabby in her arms.

"Right. We're all learning about this one day at a time," Nell smiled.


	14. New friend and wedding jitters

Fourteen: New friend and wedding jitters

Plot: Taking place after chapter thirty one of Family Love, babysitting Evanna for Aiden takes Nell's mind off the biggest upcoming change in her life: marriage. Yet Lydia can see that she's more than just nervous about saying I do.

"No no Elena. Teddy's for cuddling, not eating," Lydia smiled softly, taking Teddy out of Elena's mouth.

Helping Nell with her daughters was routine since their birth as Lydia placed Teddy on the dresser next to Elena's crib. Nibbling on her toys was a new habit her granddaughter had gotten into with the hopes of being a phase.

"Mama, she doesn't know better," Nell smiled softly, carrying Gabby in her arms. "Caught this little lady walking last night and bumped her head on my bedroom door. We'll probably have to replace the cribs soon for big girl beds."

"Big girl?" Elena smiled, looking at Nell's engagement ring. "Mommy ring!"

"Yes, that's my ring," Nell smiled, "Your Daddy gave that to me."

"I get ring too?" Elena asked.

"Not until you get married, and that won't happen until you're at least as old as Bianca!" Nell smirked.

"Oh Nellie!" Lydia laughed, taking Gabby from her. "I'll get Gabby ready. Elena will be too distracted by your ring to fuss about getting ready."

"She's a mini Amber!" Nell teased, covering Elena in kisses.

"Me Amber?" Elena asked in confusion.

"That's right," James said as he came in to check on them and tell them about the music he'd found for the ceremony. "You're just like Amber in every way, except one-eighth her size."

Nell started laughing, hearing his rendition of one of Bobby Lee's favorite movies. "Breathtaking. I shall call her...Mini-Amber!"

"Just make sure Elena doesn't gnaw on her kit-ty!" James grinned as he showed them the music.

"I no hurt Kitty!" Elena cried, holding the little stuffed jaquin her namesake had given her.

"We know you won't Love Bug," Nell assured her. "But you've been chewing on other toys lately."

"Elena bad girl?" Gabby frowned.

"Of course not!" Lydia cooed. "Let's get you changed as I heard Daddy say that you have a friend coming today."

"Friend!" Elena smiled.

"Who coming?" Gabby asked.

"Daddy's friend Aiden is bringing his daughter to meet you," Nell smiled.

"Why?" Elena wondered.

"He wanted to sweetie," Lydia smiled, musing her hair. "You and Gabby can share your toys."

"I be good girl!" Gabby giggled.

"Me too! We get new friend!" Elena smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that," Nell smiled. "It's nice to have some friends your own age."

"She bring toys too?" Gabby asked.

"I'm sure she will," Nell smiled. "But like we said, it's nice to share with each other."

"Okay! We be good and we share!" Elena giggled.

"Yeah!" Gabby agreed.

"Good girls," Lydia smiled, carrying Gabby to the changing table.

Elena stared at Nell's engagement ring while she helped her get ready. It had her calm enough that Nell smiled at the lack of fussing she would usually get.

For once there wasn't any screaming or crying as Elena tugged on her dress.

"Yes my big girl?" Nell smiled, stroking her hair.

"Potty," Elena frowned.

"You think you're ready to use the potty like a big girl?" Nell smiled. "That's wonderful! I'll take you there right now!"

When they came back a few minutes later, Elena was happily dancing around the room. "I big girl! I use potty like a big girl!"

"Is our new friend big girl too?" Gabby asked.

"Well, Daddy said she's a little older than you, so she probably knows how to use the potty," Nell reasoned.

"Nell? Miss Lydia? Mom and Dad wanted me to get you," Sofia smiled, coming into the nursery.

"Fia!" Elena giggled, running towards the older girl.

"What's gotten you so excited huh?" Sofia wondered, playing with her hair.

"I go potty like big girl!" Elena cheered.

"Congratulations, Elena!" Sofia smiled. "Is there anything I can do to help, Nell?"

"Maybe you could help watch Elena, Gabby, and Evanna when she comes," Nell suggested. "There are still a few things Mama and I need to do, and I could really use some extra help."

"I'd love to watch them," Sofia smiled. "We'll all have fun together, right, girls?"

"Yeah!" Elena giggled, jumping up and down.

"Fun!" Gabby agreed.

Lydia and Nell laughed softly before following Sofia to where Miranda and Roland were as Elena ran up to them.

"Hello Elena," Miranda smiled, taking the girl in her lap.

"I big girl!" Elena cheered.

"I heard," Miranda smiled. "Well done, Elena! And I hear you and Gabby are going to get a new friend. The three of you will have fun together!"

"You meet Evan too?" Elena asked.

"Yes, I met Evanna," Miranda smiled. "Rollie and I were inspecting the guards, and she came crawling up to me. She was about six months old at the time. Mister Aiden apologized, but we told him it was all right. We watched as she played in the flowers, and Rollie said that was like what Amber used to do at that age."

"Amber meet guards too?" Elena asked.

"Oh, yes," Miranda smiled. "Roland said that she and James liked watching the guards when they were young too, but James was more interested than Amber. She liked playing in the flowers around their training field and watching the fountain."

"Flower pretty!" Gabby giggled.

"They are pretty but you like to play guard don't you Gabby?" Roland smiled, taking her in his arms.

"Believe us she does," Nell smiled. "Always ready for an adventure."

"We go see Evan?" Elena asked.

"They won't be here for a little while," Lydia smiled. "Mister Aiden said it takes a while to get her ready to go."

"We play with her!" Gabby smiled.

"And I'm going to watch the three of you," Sofia smiled.

"Evan like singing?" Elena asked.

"I'm sure she does," Sofia smiled. "If she wants to sing, I'll find James and you can all sing something together."

"Kitty song!" Elena cheered, flapping her hands.

"Which won't be for Mommy's wedding," Nell smirked. "Daddy and I cannot say I do with a kitty song!"

"What I do mean?" Gabby asked.

Lydia noticed her daughter's smirk turn to a nervous smile before squeezing her hand.

"You'll see soon enough, sweetheart," Lydia smiled. "But for now, why don't you and Elena come with us to meet Evanna? I just saw her and her mommy and daddy come up to the castle."

Gabby smiled as she picked up the plush frog she'd gotten from Aiden. She remembered Bobby Lee telling her the story of how he had taken her and Elena with him to his work, and how Mister Aiden had given her the frog, and Elena had been given a teddy bear.

Except the teddy bear was on her shelf for being chewed on as Elena hid behind Nell.

"It's okay Elena," Nell assured with a kiss on the cheek.

"Gabby friend with Evan," Elena frowned.

"Gabby is friendly with everyone isn't she?" Nell smiled, taking her in her arms. "You afraid of doing something that'll scare Evanna?"

"I flap my hands," Elena admitted.

"Don't worry, Ellie," Nell smiled. "If you flap your hands, it won't scare her. I think Mister Aiden knows about your autism."

"James play song for Evan?" Elena asked.

"If he wants to," Nell smiled. "We always love it when he plays the piano and sings for you."

"Kitty song?" Elena asked.

"If he wants to, but maybe you should let Evanna pick a song first, since she's our guest," Lydia agreed.

"Okay," Elena smiled.

"That's our Love Bug," Nell smiled before feeling Evanna's hands around her legs. "Evanna! Look how big you've gotten!"

"You got pretty ring!" Evanna giggled. "Who prince?"

"Me!" Bobby Lee grinned as he came up to them and took Elena. "It's good to see you, Miss Evanna. Your daddy said you've been excited to visit us today."

"That's right," Aiden smiled as he came up to them. "She's been excited about meeting your girls ever since I told her about them. She and my wife went out and bought a few toys that Miss Elena might like. I know about her autism," he added, seeing Elena hiding behind Nell. "Charlotte's brother is autistic as well, and we made a list of toys to bring with us that Elena can use too."

"What she bring?" Elena asked.

"She brought her favorite water toy," Aiden grinned. "It helped her with motor skills and hand-eye coordination when she was younger. Later she used it as a toy in the summer."

"Now this I want to see!" Bobby Lee grinned.

"Yes," Nell agreed, "If Elena likes it, we should get something like that for her."

"Toys for Elena!" Gabby giggled.

"Gabby got a boo boo," Evanna frowned.

"We know sweetheart but Gabby's still Gabby," Bobby Lee smiled. "Why don't you show us your toys?"

"Okay!" Elena smiled. She ran off to get her favorite dolls, and her best friend Kitty. She hoped Evanna would like them as much as she did.

"You have water toy?" Gabby asked Evanna as Elena came back with Kitty and her doll Shirley, which was used as her feelings puzzle.

"That's right," Aiden smiled as he helped Evanna set it up in the back. "Evanna used to love playing with this when she was younger. She'd try to grab the fish, but they slipped out of her hands."

"That sort of thing might help Elena with her motor skills," Nell observed. "Gabby might also like playing with that."

"Well they do everything together," Lydia smiled.

"We grab fishy?" Elena asked, putting Kitty down.

"Kitty!" Evanna giggled, grabbing the toy.

"Yes we grab fishy," Aiden smiled. "Why don't you play for awhile while your mommy and grandma talk okay?"

Elena watched as Bobby Lee and Aiden set up Evanna's toy. "Fishies!" she giggled, trying to grab one as it floated by her.

"You push fishy through the hole," Evanna said as she showed everyone how she pushed a fish that was floating by her through a little hole. "Then you catch fishy!" She tried to catch another fish, but it floated by her.

"We try?" Elena asked.

"Okay!" Evanna giggled.

"Look at them," Lydia smiled.

"They are adorable. Bobby Lee's going to make a wonderful husband," Nell smiled weakly, turning away from the girls. "I know I should be excited—"

"But you're nervous?" Lydia guessed.

"I was nervous when Charlotte and I got married," Aiden admitted. "She already had a little boy from her first marriage, and her husband had died from an illness when Alexander was two. But after I'd rescued them from a robber, we got to know each other better. We spent time together, and I'd take Alex with me when I didn't have to work as a guard. We got married a year later, and a few months after, we had Evanna."

"That was like what Roland said to me," Bobby Lee murmured to Nell.

"That's right, he got to know Sofia before he and Miranda got married," Nell smiled. "And Miranda spent time with Amber and James so they could get to know each other."

"And you've known my granddaughters since they were born," Lydia smiled at Bobby Lee. "Acting silly around them."

"They do like that," Bobby Lee smirked.

"But I'm mostly nervous about saying I do," Nell admitted. "I thought being a mother was a big step but marriage is even bigger."

"Helen, what do we always tell the girls?" Bobby Lee asked.

"Take it one day at a time," Nell smiled a little. "It's not a race. But we didn't race into this. We've known each other since we were kids, and when Sabrina, Madeline, and I had been kidnapped, you spent every waking moment looking for me and trying to find new clues how to find us."

"That's right," Bobby Lee smiled. "And as soon as you were back in my arms again, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."

"You waited until yesterday to propose," Nell smirked.

"Yay Elena!" Evanna cheered.

"She got a fish," Lydia smiled.

"Fishy mine!" Elena giggled.

"You can play with it for a while, but you know it belongs to Evanna, right, Elena?" Nell asked.

"Yes, Mommy," Elena smiled. "Fishy Evan's."

"Good girl," Bobby Lee smiled. "Show your new friend what a good sharer you are!"

"Evan have Kitty," Elena smiled.

"You mean you gave your best friend to her?" Lydia gasped.

Elena nodded, playing with the fishy as Gabby tugged at Nell's dress.

"I let Evan play with Froggy," Gabby smiled, watching as Evanna made the frog hop over the pretend water.

"That's wonderful, Gabby," Lydia smiled. "It's so nice that you two are letting her play with your best friends."

"Kitty like Evan," Elena smiled.

"I'm sure she does," Nell cooed, picking up Gabby.

"Why Gabby up?" Elena frowned.

"She was getting a little tired," Nell smiled. "I saw that she was practicing her stretches as all of you were playing."

"She must have been teaching Evanna and Mr. Aiden the stretches she learns," Lydia reasoned. "I did see them doing one of your dances as the three of you were playing earlier."

"They like dance!" Elena giggled.

"We did," Aiden smiled before Evanna cam up to him in tears. "Evanna? What's the matter?"

"Kitty," Evanna sniffed. She showed Aiden the little jaquin, and he saw that one of Kitty's wings had been ripped. "Kitty got hurt!"

"Honey, you didn't do anything wrong," Aiden smiled. "I think Kitty just got caught on something. We'll fix her up and she'll be fine again."

"KITTY!" Elena cried, hearing the conversation.

"I'm sorry, Elena! It's ac-cid-dent!" Evanna cried.

"That's right, sweetheart, it was just an accident," Lydia smiled, hugging her and Elena. "We'll get Kitty fixed right up right now."

"I still Elena friend?" Evanna asked.

"Of course you are," Nell assured, giving a sleepy Gabby Froggy. "Elena knows you didn't mean to hurt Kitty."

"Where Kitty get hurt?" Elena sniffed.

"Her wing just got ripped a little," Lydia said as she examined Kitty. "Nellie and I can fix this, no problem!"

"Okay," Elena nodded. "I not mad at Evan. She not mean to hurt Kitty."

"That's right," Bobby Lee smiled, tossing her up. "Kitty will feel much better before you know it!"

"Daddy!" Elena giggled.

Gabby yawned, snuggling on Nell's chest.

"Looks like someone needs a nap-nap," Lydia smiled, taking Gabby in her arms.

"Why Gabby nap?" Evanna frowned.

"We told you how Gabby does stretches and exercises to make her leg better after she was bitten by a dog," Aiden explained. "Those dances and stretches you were all doing as you were playing together are what helps Gabby with her leg."

"She be okay?" Evanna asked.

"She always feels better after a nap," Bobby Lee smiled. "And don't worry; she'll be back in time to see me and Helen get married."

Evanna and Elena giggled at his words before running off as the youngest of the two spotted Sofia.

"Fia! Fia!" Elena giggled, flapping her hands.

"Hello, Elena! Is everything okay here?" Sofia asked, taking her into her arms.

"Yeah, but Kitty had an accident," Elena admitted.

"Don't worry, Elena, Miss Lydia and Nell can fix her and she'll be good as new," Sofia smiled. "I just came out to see how you're doing."

"We play with Evan's fishies!" Elena smiled, leading her over to where she and Evanna were playing. "You wanna try too?"

"Please?" Evanna begged.

"Okay," Sofia smiled.

"Yay!" Elena giggled.

The three girls had a good time playing with the fish. "We'll have to get you something like this, Elena," Sofia grinned.

"Yeah! I like Evan's fishy game!" Elena smiled.

"We'll certainly ask where Mr. Aiden got that," Nell said as she and Lydia came out with a newly-repaired Kitty. "It looks like the three of you are having fun."

"Kitty!" Elena cheered, running over to her best friend. "Look Fia!"

"I see," Sofia smiled, glancing at Nell. "You looked a little nervous this morning. Everything okay?"

"It is. I guess I just got wedding jitters," Nell smiled.

"Everything's going to be fine," Sofia smiled. "You've got so many people who love you and will be there for you. All you have to do is take it one day at a time."

"Robert tells you that too?" Nell smirked.

"And Mom and Dad," Sofia smiled.

"I see you get married?" Evanna asked.

"If Elena and Gabby's daddy makes yours best man," Nell smiled.

"Kitty come to?" Elena asked.

"We'll see," Sofia assured, covering her with kisses.

"Yes, Aiden's going to be the best man," Nell smiled. "Some of Daddy's guard friends are going to be groomsmen and stand in the wedding, and some of my friends are going to be my bridesmaids. Bianca's going to be my matron of honor, and Papa's giving me away to Daddy. And yes, Elena, you can bring Kitty."

"I can't wait to see it!" Sofia smiled.

"We see now?" Elena asked.

"Not for a few months," Lydia smiled.

"We still haven't thought of the flower girl and a ring bearer," Nell smiled.

"Ring bear?" Evanna smiled, seeing Kitty in Elena's arms.

"Maybe you'd like to do that," Nell suggested. "I know that's usually what a boy does, but James is going to be playing the piano for the wedding."

"Me too?" Elena asked.

"Me too?" Gabby asked.

"Well, I do like the idea of two flower girls," Lydia smiled.

"So do I," Nell smiled. "Elena can even carry Kitty in her little basket so she can see the wedding too!"

"Flower Kitty!" Elena giggled.

"But you can't throw basket," Evanna smile.

"No we do not!" Lydia chuckled, taking Elena in her arms.

"That's right. Flower girls throw flowers not the basket," Sofia smiled. "I got too excited and did it by accident."

"That's okay," Nell smiled. "We know the girls will be careful, and Elena will keep a close eye on Kitty, right?"

"Yeah!" Elena smiled.

She squirmed out of Lydia's arms before joining Evanna as the two of them ran off, having Sofia smile.

"Knowing those two they'll find anything to play with," Lydia smiled.

"My little Love Bug loves playing with anyone," Nell added.

"She and Gabby do make friends easily," Sofia smiled, recalling how Elena and Gabby loved playing with the kitties in the stable. She had loved watching them petting the kitties as they sniffed the girls.

"And now they have another new friend," Nell smiled as she watched them play with Evanna.

"Which isn't a kitty this time," Lydia smiled.

"Where kitty?" Elena asked. "I see?"

Evanna tugged on Nell's dress, looking around before pointing to herself.

"Potty hun?" Nell guessed, taking her in her arms. "You can't play under pressure."

"Good idea," Sofia agreed. "Ms. Florence and I can watch Elena and Gabby while you help Evanna. And at least she'll see her mom and dad; I saw them going to the castle where they were going to show Mr. Aiden's wife around."

"Me potty too?" Gabby asked.

"Good idea," Nell agreed. "We should take care of that before the wedding. And I think Elena might want to try too."

"Yeah!" Elena agreed.

"We know you will little helper," Lydia smiled.

"I help!" Elena giggled, taking Gabby by the hand.

"There she goes," Nell smirked playfully. "Come Evanna. I'll take you to the potty."

When they came back a few minutes later, Aiden, Charlotte, and Bobby Lee were waiting for them. "Well, hello, ladies!" Aiden smiled. "Where did you go?"

"We all went potty!" Elena giggled.

"Individually!" Nell finished.

"That's our big girls!" Bobby Lee grinned.

"Well it's time for us to go home little one," Charlotte cooed, taking Evanna in her arms.

"No! I stay! I stay!" Evanna wailed.

"Kitty?" Elena offered, holding up her best friend.

"That's right," Nell smiled, "We can't get married without you, Evanna. Remember, you're the ring bearer for me and Robert!"

"Well then, we'll have to stay, won't we?" Charlotte smiled.

"You're right, of course," Aiden smiled. "We'll have to have someone bring Alex and your mother here, since she's watching him. Because after all," he added, turning to Bobby Lee, "You can't get married without all your friends here!"

"Who Alex?" Gabby yawned, having heard Evanna's wails.

"Evanna's big doggie brother I mean friend. But how did you get down here Gab-Gab?" Bobby Lee smiled.

"Crib!" Gabby giggled, clapping her hands.

"You climbed out of your crib? Well, it looks like we'll have to start thinking of a big girl bed for you!" Bobby Lee smiled as Charlotte and Aiden went to get Alex and his grandmother.

A little later, Charlotte was introducing six-year-old Alex to everyone. She had told him that Evanna was going to be the ring bearer in the wedding, and he was very proud. They would have asked him to be the ring bearer, but he had just gotten over a cold.

"You mad you not ring bear?" Evanna asked.

"You'll be great, Evvie," Alex smiled. "I don't want to make anyone sick."

"That's our boy," Aiden smiled.

"We're all very proud of you, sweetheart," his mother smiled. "We all know you'll do a wonderful job! And so will Helen's girls. I hear they're the flower girls in the wedding!"

"Flower girl?" Gabby asked in confusion.

Elena nodded, hugging her sister before looking at Alex shyly.

"Looks like someone has wedding jitters too," Lydia smirked playfully at Nell.

"They'll be all right," Nell smiled. "Elena, Love Bug, it's going to be all right. You and Gabby just sprinkle the petals in your baskets on the ground as I follow behind you. Afterwards, there's a big party and lots of dancing!"

"Dancing fun!" Gabby smiled.

"James sing kitty song?" Elena asked.

"We'll ask the DJ if he can play a kitty song for you," Nell smiled.


	15. A wedding to remember

Fifteen: A wedding to remember

Plot: A year and many preparation headaches later, among other things, it's Nell and Bobby Lee's wedding day.

"I can't believe I agreed to a public wedding."

It was a playful complaint but it was still something the blushing bride couldn't believe she compromised with Amber over.

"You know Amber. Bigger is better," Miranda smiled, helping Nell with her hair. "Besides, the last wedding at the castle was when Rollie and I got married."

"I remember when the news reached us. I'd never seen two four-year-olds gush over a newspaper clipping before then," Nell smiled nostalgically. "Since a certain princess convinced the Enchancia Times to come to mine and Bobby Lee's wedding, it'll happen again."

"Oh, yes, Amber loves the spotlight!" Miranda smirked. "But Sofia tried to convince her that this was not going to be an extravagant affair."

"And at least Amber tried to listen to her, and not make everything so fancy," Nell smirked. Miranda had told her about how Amber had taken over one of Sofia's tea parties, but she and James had gotten her back with "Sweetheart Pies", one of which had a terrible filling.

"That was an impressive idea they came up with, and disguised as a prank, but at least Amber learned her lesson," Miranda smiled.

"Indeed," Nell agreed. Her smile altered as Elena ran into the room crying with Gabby and Amber behind her. "Elena what's the matter?"

"Amber no want Kitty in wedding!" Elena sobbed.

"She can handle being without Kitty for one day," Amber tried to explain. "And she's going to be one of your flower girls. She can't hold Kitty and the basket too."

"Maybe so, but you know Kitty helps keep Elena calm," Nell replied. "When she starts to get frustrated or too excited, she turns to Kitty to help her."

"And there's no reason why Elena can't carry Kitty in her flower girl basket," Miranda agreed. "She can reach around Kitty to get to the flower petals she's going to scatter, can't she?"

"That's a good idea," Nell smiled.

"That way Kitty and the flowers can both be in your wedding," Miranda smiled before wiping Elena's runny nose with a tissue. "Now girls what do you think of Mommy's hair?"

"Mommy's hair look broke," Gabby frowned.

"Look broke," Elena echoed. "Queen broke it."

"No, I just made it prettier," Miranda smiled. "And now, we're going to do the same to you!"

"No!" Elena shouted.

"Oh, it'll be fun," Nell grinned. "You and Gabby like playing with your dollies and making them pretty; now you're going to be Miranda's and my dollies and we'll make you pretty!"

"Oh those poor dollies!" Lydia teased before putting a hand to her mouth. "Oh Nellie..."

"Don't cry Grand Mommy," Gabby muttered, hugging Lydia's legs.

"Miss Lydia's just surprised," Amber assured, putting a squirming Elena in Miranda's lap.

"And it's such a wonderful surprise too," Lydia smiled. "But if you think I'm going to cry right now, wait until Edward sees you!"

"Papa's going to love it, right?" Nell asked.

"And Bobby Lee?" Amber agreed.

"Yes, and yes," Lydia smiled. "Edward will say Heaven's missing an angel again, and Robert will be struck speechless."

"Daddy can't talk?" Gabby asked.

"He'll be too busy looking at Mommy and seeing how pretty she is to say anything," Lydia smiled.

Gabby giggled at the thought as Lydia placed her in Nell's lap.

"I wonder how Daddy and James are doing with the groom," Amber smiled.

"I'm sure Papa has him handled," Nell smirked, brushing Gabby's hair.

In a separate room, Edward, James, and Roland were helping Bobby Lee get ready. James had originally come in to get the music, since he was playing the piano for the ceremony, but Edward and Roland had asked him to help Bobby Lee get dressed.

"And you say you're going to sing when I make my grand entrance?" Bobby Lee grinned at James, who had begun singing in public again.

"Yes, Bobby Lee, we've been through this," James smirked. "You, Lydia, Nell, and Edward all suggested songs, and I'm going to play and sing them."

"And I heard that Elena asked for a kitty song," Roland smirked.

"Which I'll be playing at the reception," James agreed.

"You better. You know Elena doesn't like broken promises," Bobby Lee smirked playfully.

"Don't we all," Edward agreed, straightening Bobby Lee's bow tie. "Now who are you and what happened to the little boy that used to tease my Helenita?"

"He grew up," Roland teased.

Bobby Lee smirked as he remembered how he used to tease Nell when they were kids. Florence would talk to him about how it wasn't nice to tease others, but he still did it until they were eight years old. Then when Nell had been kidnapped, he spent every waking moment searching for new leads or clues on how to find her. Finally, after they had been reunited, Bobby Lee had vowed never to let her out of his sight again.

"Are you going to use those as your wedding vows, Bobby Lee?" James smirked.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Bobby Lee grinned.

"I have to wait?" James pouted.

"And so does everyone else," Roland smirked, musing his hair.

"Even the mother of the groom?" Florence smiled, coming into the room. "I know this is guy time but the bride has enough people getting her ready."

"We're just about ready, Florence," Edward smiled. "The groom's just got a case of pre-wedding jitters."

"That's normal," Florence smiled. "Robert, everything's going to be just fine. You know you've got lots of people here to support you. And you've got so many friends by your side. You and Helen were made for each other."

Bobby Lee smiled. Even when he was teasing Nell when they were kids, Florence always said that the two of them were made for each other and that they'd get married one day. Now he finally couldn't believe that her words were coming true today.

Florence gasped as Bobby Lee looked into the mirror. A strew full of memories coming back to her as he squeezed her hand.

"You're not my little guy anymore," She realized, gently stroking Bobby Lee's hand. "Robert, you look just like Richard."

"I've been told that before," Bobby Lee smirked playfully.

"You make me proud every day, Robert," Florence added.

"I've been told that before too," Bobby Lee's voice quivered.

"And I've always meant it," Florence smiled as she hugged him.

"Mommy ready!" Elena shouted, flapping her hands.

"Daddy come!" Gabby giggled.

"Look at my little flower girls," Bobby Lee cooed. "You two look very pretty."

"I tried to stop them," Amber smiled sheepishly. "But Miss Lydia said that Nell was ready so they ran to get Bobby Lee."

"They're just excited to have him see them," Miranda smiled. "And they should be. They look beautiful!"

"We got pretty hair too?" Elena asked, spinning around and letting everyone see the very pretty updo that Miranda had given her.

"It's very pretty," Bobby Lee smiled, admiring Gabby's fishtail braid. "You did a very nice job, Miranda, and so did Grand Mommy."

"I remember giving Sofia and her friends these same braided styles when they were little," Miranda smiled.

"And I've got magazines full of hair styles," Amber added. "My friends and I loved doing each other's hair when we had sleepovers."

"I think Elena and Gabby seen one before," Miranda recalled. "They had crawled off and went into your room."

"I still remember Hildegard's reaction," Amber smirked.

"You do?" Elena asked.

"Oh, yes," Amber smiled. "She was surprised to see you there, but she and Cleo were very welcoming and invited you to the tea party we were having. I also remember how you liked petting Hildy's pet mink too."

"Mink?" Elena asked.

"Hildy brought her pet mink with her, and as we did your and Gabby's hair, you were petting Lulu and said she was such a pretty kitty," Amber giggled at the memory.

"Oh, yes, and that's where I found them," Nell smiled. "It took a while to separate Elena from Lulu, and we had to find her a plush mink that resembled her the next day since she was still carrying her around."

"Where Daddy?" Elena asked.

"He play hide and seek!" Gabby giggled.

"Something like that Gab-Gab," Nell smirked. "Grooms can't see the brides before the wedding."

"Speaking of, shouldn't two little flower girls have their baskets ready?" Edward asked.

"I take Kitty to wedding!" Elena cheered, running out of the room.

"That's right; she'll be in your basket," Amber smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder so she could talk to her before she got too far. "I'm sorry I didn't want you to bring Kitty with you, Elena. Kitty deserves to see the wedding too."

"Kitty stays in my flower girl basket!" Elena smiled.

"That's right," Amber smiled. "Kitty can watch you from the basket. And later, the two of you and I can play with my plush kitty."

"Okay. I forgave you," Elena smiled, giving Amber a hug.

"We'll work on words with Prince James again one day," Florence assures, taking Elena in her arms."We'll see you and Princess Sofia at the wedding."

"I'll try not to go overboard," Amber promised.

"That's all we ask, Amber," Florence smiled. "This is Helen and Robert's special day, after all."

"I did offer some advice earlier about the decorations, but I didn't take over," Amber admitted, recalling how she had helped settle a minor dispute about the color scheme, and she had also helped make a few flower chains for decorations when Nell went down the aisle.

"I saw the flowers you used, and they were beautiful!" Miranda smiled. "It was nice of you to contribute them for the decorations. And you have a wonderful eye for design."

"I did help with Elena's flower girl dress. The last thing we needed was a fussy Elena at Nell's big day," Amber smiled. "Okay so maybe Sofia suggested the color but I did the rest."

"You did," Miranda smiled, kissing her on the forehead.

"How much longer until the wedding?" Amber wondered. "Because I'm really happy for Nell and Bobby Lee."

"Not much longer," Florence smiled, "Good things come to those who wait."

"And this was worth waiting for," Bobby Lee smiled.

"It only took a year," Sofia smiled, twirling in the new dress Florence had made just for the wedding. "Bobby Lee, you almost look like Cinderella's prince!"

"Then it's ironic that Nell picked So This Is Love as her song down the aisle!" Amber giggled. "Cinderella is one of her favorite princesses!"

"Elena and Gabby like her too," Sofia smiled. "I heard James singing that song to them when he helped put them down for their naps yesterday."

"And it was the first time he sang with his door open again," Bobby Lee grinned, recalling how he'd shouted for everyone to come to Elena and Gabby's room. At first, they thought something was wrong, but they soon saw that everything was just fine, and they all enjoyed hearing James sing the girls to sleep.

"It was wonderful to experience," Miranda smiled before squeezing Bobby Lee's hand. "You ready Robert?"

"I'm ready," Bobby Lee smiled.

"I'm sure Nell is too," Amber assured with a smile. "Mr. Edward is probably with her as we speak."

Edward looked Nell over for the hundredth time since she came out to him. "I have to call Heaven, my little Helenita," he murmured, "There's an angel missing."

"Oh, Papa," Nell smiled as she hugged him. "I could be wearing a plain dress down the aisle, and you'd still say that."

"You look beautiful no matter what," Edward smiled. "I'm so proud of you, Helenita."

"You are?" Nell asked.

"Look how much you've grown," Edward smiled. "From my little girl to a wonderful young woman. And today you're getting married."

"Papa," Nell sniffed, feeling tears in her eyes. "Please stop before I ruin the makeup Florence and Miranda worked so hard on."

"You won't ruin anything," Edward smiled. "You'll just look even prettier to everyone."

"Oh, Papa!" Nell tried to look disapproving, but she couldn't help but laugh a little as she hugged him.

He was going to walk her down the aisle after Elena and Gabby would scatter around the flowers.

"No! Big crowd!" Elena's voice was heard wailing as Edward placed a hand on Nell's shoulder.

"I got her," He assured, kissing her cheek. "Grandpa needs to give Mommy a break anyway."

"Papa!" Nell giggled, putting a hand to her lips.

Edward gave Nell a quick kiss before going over to Elena. "It's going to be alright, sweetheart," he murmured, taking her in his arms. "Everyone's here to see your mommy and daddy get married. Besides, everyone in the wedding party practiced what they were going to do yesterday. Now we all get to do it for real."

"And you got Kitty with you," Gabby smiled, patting Kitty's head from where she was poking out of Elena's flower girl basket.

"Don't forget, all of us are here with you too," Edward smiled. "And after the wedding, at the reception, James promised to play you a kitty song."

"Kitty song?" Elena asked as she blinked back tears.

"That's right," Edward smiled.

"Kitty song," Elena sniffed.

"Feel better?" Nell asked, wiping her nose with a tissue.

"Mommy marry Daddy right now!" Elena demanded, giving Nell puppy dog eyes.

"She's better!" Edward chuckled, patting Elena on the head.

When it was time, Elena took a deep breath, and with Gabby by her side and Kitty in her basket, she led the way down the aisle.

She suddenly got a surprise when she heard James start playing a song, and everyone sang softly, "Midnight, not a sound from the pavement. Has the moon lost her memory, she is smiling alone..."

"Kitty song!" Elena smiled, recognizing the song that Nell sometimes sang to her and Gabby. James had also told her that it was a kitty song.

"Surprise!" Bobby Lee grinned as she and Gabby approached.

"Thank you!" Elena smiled, being careful not to flap her hands in front of everyone.

"That was Mommy's idea," Bobby Lee whispered as she and Gabby took their places to the side.

Everyone turned their heads as Nell walked down the aisle with Edward by her side.

Elena gasped while she and Gabby looked at their mother. For a moment she looked just like a princess.

Nell smiled as So This is Love began playing. "James moves so easily from one song to another," she whispered.

"He's very talented, that's for sure," Edward smiled. "And it was a good idea to have him play that other song first. I know you said you didn't want a kitty song as you walked down the aisle, but this one really fits."

"It does?" Nell asked.

"Of course," Edward smiled, "You and Robert will make wonderful memories, won't you?"

"That's right," Nell smiled, getting how the song tied into the play on words. "You're as good as James when it comes to word play, Papa!"

"I learned from the best," Edward smiled.

He smiled softly as she began singing along to the music, remembering a time where the angelic voice before him had been a high pitched whine as a child.

For those who hadn't heard Nell sing before that moment were surprised as Amber nudged Sofia.

"Nell would put Cinderella to shame with her performance," She whispered with a smile.

"She'll have to sing with James one of these days too," Sofia smiled back.

"I've heard them sing together sometimes, and they sound wonderful!" Amber smiled. "And it was so nice of James to play Memory for Elena just now. I know Nell said she didn't want to go down the aisle to a kitty song, but that one's just so pretty!"

"And James said he's going to play another kitty song for Elena at the reception too," Sofia agreed.

"Hopefully one that won't get in our heads," Amber smirked playfully.

Amber and Sofia went back to their postures of the song ended, smiling warmly at Nell.

Nell kissed Edward's cheek as they reached Bobby Lee, and as she stood beside him, she whispered to James, "Thank you for the kitty song!"

"It's what I do best!" James whispered back.

As Nell turned to Bobby Lee, who was smirking at the whispered conversation. "That song was your idea, remember?" he whispered.

"I do," Nell whispered back.

"You're not supposed to say that yet, Helenita!" Edward chuckled.

A blush came to Nell's cheeks before Edward squeezed her hand.

"Who will be giving away the bride?" Baileywick, who had been personally requested to present the wedding, asked with a smile.

"I will," Edward muttered as Nell gently wiped away the tears in his eyes.

Everyone watched as Nell and Bobby Lee exchanged vows. Bobby Lee could scarcely keep from tearing up as he repeated what he'd said earlier as he recounted how he used to tease Nell, then did everything he could to find her when she was abducted, then how he promised to never let her out of his sight again.

"I don't think I'll be able to top his vows," Nell joked, causing small laughs to erupt from the crowd. She smiled warmly, fiddling with her necklace. "Robert, as children I didn't like you and as Mama and Papa know well enough, I rattled on you constantly. But at eight I stopped doing that because of a school trip and you helping me with my unknown at the time seasickness. You carried me all the way from our boat to the teacher because you were afraid I'd fall which started our friendship. While adducted you were on my mind and admittedly as more than just a best friend."

"It's true!" Madeline shouted from the crowd.

"Anyway..." Nell smirked over everyone's laughter, "When my sisters and I were rescued, you never once left our side. You waited on us hand and foot, and vowed to stay with me when we learned that I was pregnant. And you vowed to be the only daddy Elena and Gabby would ever know, and love them as if they were your own children."

"We love you, Daddy!" Elena shouted.

"Love you!" Gabby echoed.

"You better end now before their nap time Helen," Bobby Lee smirked.

"I will!" Nell pouted before smiling warmly. "Robert, it's going to be an honor being your wife. Who knows what the future will hold but if we have a boy in said future, we know a certain prince will be happy."

Everyone that knew what she meant snickered as James turned crimson.

"Watch yourself, Helen," Bobby Lee whispered, "If you're not careful, James, who I might add, has complete control over the music, might play something you don't like!"

"Or he might play kitty songs for the rest of the wedding!" Nell giggled.

"Yay! Kitty song!" Elena giggled.

"He wouldn't do that sweetie," Florence assured much to her disappointment. "Besides we have a wedding to finish."

"Kitty song later, okay, sweetheart?" Nell smiled.

"Okay," Elena sighed.

"It's not too much longer," Bobby Lee whispered.

"My turn! My turn!" Evanna sung with a smile as she carefully gave Baileywick the wedding rings.

"Thank you dear," The steward smiled as Aiden had lead her back to her seat. "Helen Genevieve O'Malley with the gathering of your family, friends, and children with you today, do you take Robert to be your wedded husband?"

Tears filled the young woman's eyes, having her lift her veil for a moment to wipe them away.

"Yes I do," Nell smiled. "And have been for ten years since Robert and I played wedding with Bianca's supervision. Of course it was a backyard and not a castle back then with our audience being dolls and toy knights."

"Practice does make perfect, my dear," Bianca smiled.

"Indeed it does," Baileywick smiled. He turned to Bobby Lee. "Robert Lee Johnson, with the gathering of your family, friends, and children with you today, do you take Helen to be your wedded wife?"

"Yes I do," Bobby Lee smiled. "I've known Helen would be the one I'd marry for a long time. And now that time is finally here."

"Then kiss her already!" Sabrina shouted.

"You may kiss the bride," Baileywick smiled, hiding his amusement at Sabrina's impatience. "If we don't have anymore interruptions."

Everyone shook their heads as Bobby Lee lifted Nell's veil and kissed her much to Elena's shrieks of excitement.

"That fast enough for you, Sabrina?" Bobby Lee grinned as they broke away.

Sabrina nodded with a giggle as Elena and Gabby ran to Nell and Bobby Lee, hugging their legs.

"Hello to you to Gab-Gab," Bobby Lee smiled.

"You always give the best hugs Love Bug," Nell smiled, taking Elena in her arms.

"Mommy and Daddy married now?" Elena asked.

"Yes they are," Baileywick smiled. "I now pronounce you man and wife. Ladies and gentlemen, I present Mr. and Mrs. Johnson...and their daughters."

Elena and Gabby shyly hid from the people they didn't know as Lydia held Elena's flower girl basket.

"Kitty's taking a nap nap," She smiled, putting an arm around Nell.

"I'll tell her sorry that the wedding took so long," Nell smirked.

"Nell! Bobby Lee! There you are!" Amber squealed with reporters from the Enchancia Times behind her.

"Congratulations, you two," one of the photographers said as he took some pictures of Nell and Bobby Lee, then one of Elena and Gabby.

"Thank you, sir," Bobby Lee smiled.

Elena reached for Kitty once the reporters left as Lydia took her in her arms.

"Why don't we leave Mommy and Daddy alone for a bit," She suggested with a smile.

"Why?" Elena frowned.

"There are a lot of people who want to congratulate them on getting married," Lydia explained. "They're going to be busy for a while."

"Can I get Kitty before we go?" Elena asked.

"I've got her right here," Lydia smiled as she handed Kitty over. "You, Gabby, and Kitty did a wonderful job during the ceremony!"

"Yay! Good job Kitty!" Elena cheered.

"How many people you think will congratulate us?" Nell smirked once Elena and Lydia had left.

"Hundreds maybe," Bobby Lee joked.

"Was it worth it? Getting married?" Nell asked.

"Of course it was," Bobby Lee smiled. "I love you, Helen, and I always have. I might not have shown it right away when we were kids, but I knew you were the one I wanted to spend my life with."

"I felt the same way during my first night of freedom," Nell smiled. "I wanted you by my side for the rest of my life."

"Nell! You and Bobby Lee just did your wedding vows!" Madeline called.

"Shouldn't you be with the others young lady?" Nell smirked.

"Can't I congratulate my big sister for getting married?" Madeline pouted. "While she still looks like a princess for a day?"

"I guess not," Nell smiled, musing her hair. "Now run along. We'll see you at the reception."

"Okay! Have fun!" Madeline smiled as she ran off to find Sabrina and the others.

"Oh, we certainly will," Bobby Lee grinned.


End file.
